HEAR ME HIME
by APSH
Summary: Naruto becomes the Hokage and Sakura is finally his wife! But tragedy strikes his life when she passes away giving birth to Hikari. And, the only woman who can compensate his grave loss was reported dead from an S rank mission. 2 years later he gets news, he gathers a team to find t ex-heiress but faces strange obstacles on the way, where is she? will Naruto sort out his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Im here to do a fanfic.. never thought of it, even though as a novice, I tried to write big story but all attempts failed.. **

**Simple word.. N+H nothing else.**

**CHAP1 LOST**

"one hour to go… tch, mendokse.." a lazy Shikamaru said.

Shino looked at his chief slumped on his chair staring at the documents the Hokage had sent to him to correct. Shikamaru being the lazy bum in the Konoha 12 works pretty well as the Chief of Konoha military force, but not without complaints, he never quits to irritate the Aburame. Assisting the Nara, Shino does find it amusing to be there in the office, if he complaints again, he simply sends a bug to nail the Nara down. Still they miss being young and running around for missions with their team mates. Lost in thoughts Shikamaru continued to read the old Konoha documents that idiot Naruto had sent not noticing the small knock on his door.

He looked up when Shiho said, "Shikamaru-sama.. there is a person here to see you..".

He nodded curtly before smiling at the girl, she smiled back with a tint of blush on her cheeks, the brown blur he noticed it when he entered into his teammates office.

Chouji said, "you should be more careful Shika.. don't forget that you're married..".

Shino parted his eyes from the computer and looked at his chief, "I know I know.. don't say it like I flirt with her all day, right Shino?".

The Aburame knew his chief quite well, but didn't reply to his question, quickly recovering from his embarrassment Shikamaru asked, "why are you here Chouji? Did Ino hit you again? ".

Deeply hurt Chouji asked, "hey, I was just checking on you man.. right after a mission, is this how you greet a friend of yours?".

Snickering the Nara hold up his arms in apology, "sorry man.. I just said out what I thought of first..".

Chouji smiled knowing his friend all too well he said, "but there is a good news to everyone..".

This got Shino's attention as well, he continued, "I just met Hokage I told him the news, it seems the missing Anbu, who we thought to be dead, is alive.. in a village".

The Nara and the Aburame widened their eyes, "really? Where? When did you see? How..".

Chouji smiled and said, "hey hey, wait Shino, I am just about get to that.. we found out near the outskirts of Suna border, there is place called Red river village.. Lee and Neji had made sure what we saw was indeed true..".

Finishing the explanation Chouji looked and saw that Shino's chair was empty, at the door.

"Shikamaru, I need to get to go early.. there is something I have to do." Shino said calmly to his chief before walking out rather rushing to the Hokage's office on the third floor.

-at training ground-

"Kiba.. Kiba!" the brunette turned to see his wife Inuzuka Rokuro walking with his son Kenta approaching him.

The woman was also a Inuzuka tribe woman, he married her 2 years back after being forcefully engaged by her mother. She had pitch black shoulder length and curvy hair, navy blue eyes, fair skin and has a beautiful smile. The Inuzuka clan head was training with his best bud Akamaru that afternoon. He hugged her before she could reach him, and kissed her, blushing profusely she pushed him away.

"K-Kiba listen! The Hokage sent you a message.. he wants to see you right now..", she said to him.

He smirked and tied the forehead band and said, "right now?".

She nodded, "y-yes right now.." she avoided his gaze, he kissed his son's forehead while she had carried him.

A very amused Kiba said, "hn.. you know Rokuro-chan, something about you makes me remember my first crush and belated- team mate.. I'll be back home later okay..".

With that kiba was gone, she smiled while seeing her husband rushing to the Hokage tower with his companion.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

Me: psst… I don't own Naruto.. huhuhuu… but I wish I could.. : P

Sasuke: but i dont think you ever will..

Me: shut up bastard.. i dont need u to tell me that.. (shows tongue out) bleeehh!

Naruto: i want ramen..

Sasuke: who did you called bastard?

Me: oh acting deaf are we? its you idiot! then who?

Naruto: i want Ramen...

Sasuke: oh yeah! you wanna fight? well then bring it on dumb ass!

Me: w-wha? what the- damn you Uchiha loser! you're trying to challenge ur author?

Naruto: i want RAAAMEEENN!

Me&Sasuke : SHUT UP NARUTO!

Me: Hinata! come on and get your husband out of my sight before i kill him!

Hinata: Naruto-kun... here's ramen, come on lets go home..

Naruto sniff.. okay.. bye you loser!

Whole Konoha village: The Hokage has been threatened to be killed? but who will do that?

Sasuke: (points at me) this moron here..

Me: uh oh.. damn you Sasgay! *runs*

Konoha Anbu: catch her she's on escape!

Me: (shout from far) Sasuke you dumbass if im dead i'll haunt you down in your dreams! baka!

Sasuke: we'll see about that!

Sakura&Hinata: okay.. see you on next chapter! n'ja matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hear me Hime

**A/N: sorry about the delay, got very busy on reading the manga episodes that I've missed. Readers, I wish to elaborate more on the story I am currently writing and sorry, this isn't gonna be one shot I guess. I am trying to decide on the plot of the story, pretty much working on it for 3 years.. **_***cold sweat***_** yeah I know I'm pretty much stupid & lame and to add gasoline on fire I did a story about 400 pages and accidently deleted it.. I don't want that same disaster to happen.. I will try my best to give whatever I got.. pity this novice child of haven.. load your ideas with your reviews.. don't throw stones if you hate this.. I beg you, buhohohohoho. thank you for your precious time.. now to the story. *psst… warning: character death, so don't kill me! hihihi***

**Chap2 Hokage Hustle**

As the 23 year old Aburame approached the door knob to the Hokage's room, he saw Kiba speeding up along the lane to the room.

"Hey Shino!" the Inuzuka waved at him.

Shino looked up at his ex-team mate and said, "hey, Kiba.. you're here too?".

The man smiled revealing his canine teeth he said, "ahh.. he asked me to come..".

Shino wasn't surprised since he knew the reason Kiba was called here, before he could tell anything they heard a loud sound from the room.

"yiiaaaauuuwwwwchhh!" it was a loud husky voice belonged to a certain blonde knucklehead they know.

And it continued, "ooh! Ooooooooo!.. oi! Oi! N-no! no.. don't! not there! ahhhh(shrieking)! Taskette(_means: help_)!".

Shino and Kiba looked at each other "huh?" and peered thought the key hole to look inside Kiba whispered, "hey I cant see.. but do you think.. he is.. is he? Getting r-raped?".

Shino eyed his friend seriously holding his chin deep in thought, he said "there is a possibility.. considering his fame, wealth and looks, he's popular among woman now..".

Failing to get a real view when they were about to open the door, it was kicked open by a blonde haired, hazel eyed Godaime, Shino and Kiba were purely shocked since they hadn't noticed her by their side, when they got inside, Tsunade yelled, "Naruto! What in the worl- huh?" she paused to digest what she just had witnessed.

The young Hikari-chan, the Uchiha baby Kudou-kun, the Hyuuga twins Hiroshi-kun and Hattori-kun (4 years old babies) were surrounding their capital on Naruto, the twins plucking his hairs out giving a new hair style, one Uzumaki on his chest and one Uchiha clinging on to his hips tickling him. The room was pretty messy having child foot prints painted on black pen ink on the floor, the stacked documents were scattered all over the place, while on his desk, he had 3 empty ramen instant noodle cups finished feeding the kids. Growing red in anger with smoke emitting ears.

Tsunade yelled, "how many times do I have to tell you not to bring kids into the office Naruto! A-and.. you feed them RAMEN? Did you want them to be like you?", he smiled sheepishly at her and then he received 2 aching hours of lecture for bringing kids to office.

Tsunade grabbed the kids and walked away from the office leaving the cleaning to the Hokage as the punishment. She smirked as she stroked the kids head _'idiot.._' she thought of him and smirked to herself. She knows him very well, apart from growing up to be a good man, he had sharpened his skills, manners and intelligence, the few things that always will be at his disadvantages are food, children, love and… Sakura, Tsunade's former student and his wife, he grows weak to only these. Tsunade knows how much he had grown for the past 10 years, till now, he is doing his best, and achieving the rank of Hokage at 19 it was something that he had done surpassing his own father Namikaze Minato's records. After sending the children to the respective mothers, Ten Ten and Karin, Tsunade walked along the park with Hikari in her arms.

Sighing she smiled at the little girl she asked, "you love your daddy honey?".

The baby nodded her head furiously and said while chewing the sweet, "yesh! Taddy! Love! Vhery musch!".

Tsunade smiled caressing the girl, she said, "well lets go home okay..", the girl nodded.

The ex-Hokage walked to Uzumaki estates and she watched over Hikari sleep after getting her bath. She looked at the picture hung on the wall, she smiled looking at the beautiful pinkette kunoichi with her wedding gown standing hand in hand with the Uzumaki, letting a tear escape her eyes she sniffed. Caressing the sleeping baby, she kissed her forehead.

She whispered, "you were just like your mommy Hikari-chan, sleep well".

Smiling tenderly her mind drifted in her thoughts, she understands his loneliness, since Hikari's mother passed away, and also.. if only _that girl_.. if _**'she'**_ wasn't killed either, he would've at least had a complete family. Now that he has to look out for Hikari as a single parent, is a difficult task, and being Hokage he needs help. Tsunade knew woman who came to him will only go for his looks, wealth and fame but not for love and family, knowing this she decided to help him raise Hikari.

She smiled to herself wondering about Naruto and the office _'gomenasai Naruto.. I didn't mean to be hard on you..'_ her mind whispered.

-at the office-

'ACCHOO!' the blonde sniffed and picked the last paper that was stuck to the fan on the ceiling. At the office, Naruto was cleaning the room while bickering with Kiba.

"why did we have to do this with You?" Kiba yelled.

Naruto said, "aww.. c'mon man.. I need your help here.. I've got a meeting to attend in an hour..".

Shino smirked as Kiba scowled to himself and said, "geezzz..".

After the cleaning up the diapers as well, Naruto sat on the now clean chair and ordered, "Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, both of you and another 3 ninja in a 5 men team will move to Suna for a secret mission, we are going to retrieve back our missing Anbu back to our country, we will depart by tomorrow midnight, Shino I entrust you to send a message to Oto immediately".

Kiba stood there wide eyed as he gawked his mouth wide open, "WH-WHA? SH-SHE'S ALI-".

"SHHH!" Shino hold his team mates before he could blabber anything out.

Naruto holding up a scroll and said, "I said the mission is a secret, were going undercover as if were on a meeting in Suna, Hyuuga Neji will lead the team.. so any questions guys?".

"nope.." they said in unison.

Naruto nod his head and said, "okay, I will meet you at training ground 68 at 12.30 midnight, both of you now are dismissed..".

"Hai!" they said.

Getting out of the room, Kiba couldn't get himself normal he felt as if he was suffocating, he looked tearfully happy at Shino.

"I cant believe this Shino.. after 2 long years.." he said breathily.

But the bug master remained calm he said, "even so, we cant get our hopes high.. Kiba..", with that they walked to their homes for preparations to packs things up for the journey.

==============================later after the long battle in the meeting=====================

A world of hazy fog lifted in the mid air, floating in the atmosphere the fog literally making the visions fuzzy, he rubbed his sleep deprived coal black eyes to enhance his visions. Running swiftly through the forest, jumping from branches of a tree to another, the hawk masked ninja with steal armor passed through the Konoha gates. His spiky 'duck butt' jet black hair, flew as the cool breeze stroking them away. Registering his arrival and addressing himself to the Konoha guards, the male Anbu flew to the direction of the Hokage tower to meet his long time rival and best friend.

He hid himself behind the wall of the Hokage's room, peering through the large window, he saw his best friend, quite in a normal manner, sleeping his ass off on his duty! Anger arose as the Uchiha kicked the window open, stomping inside the room, walking pass the table he swung his fist to whack the blonde, 'pat!', but his fist was caught in mid air before he could assault his friend.

Opening his eyes quite calmly Naruto said, "yo! Anbu Captain Hawk.. what's up? *yawn* you're here.. this early?".

The Uchiha glared through the eye holes of his mask at his friend, still making to hit Naruto "ow!" he yelped.

He said with a deep and calm voice, "that was for sleeping in duty, don't talk like you don't know why I am here you idiot! Why did you sent me that urgent message while I was on mission?".

Restricting a yawn Naruto scratched his head while stamping the massive piles of document stacked on his desk lazily.

"oohh!" he shot his eyes up and looked at his Uchiha rival and said, "Sasuke, we've got her.".

That was enough to let the genius to know why he was called, waking from his seat, Naruto walked to the shelf where he stacked some books and took out one, Sasuke took off his mask showing his serious expression.

The Uchiha asked "alive or dead?".

Naruto looked at Sasuke silently, his eyes radiating the emerging feelings in his heart, the pair of sky blue eyes emitted affection, sorrow, pain, happiness, excitement and worry.

The young Hokage sighed as he plopped onto his chair clutching the old worn out book. "I.. we.. are not sure..", he said solemnly.

Sasuke scowled at his friend and said, "what do you mean? You don't know?".

Naruto looked determinately at the captain and said, "what I mean is, we have to find that out for ourselves..".

Sasuke was taken aback by that, "what? _**you're**_ coming?".

Naruto looked seriously and said, "yeah.. I'm not gonna let her slip through my fingers again, Sasuke..".

The Uchiha survivor sighed and smirked, he looked at his friend and asked, "so what about the council? You cant fool them you know..".

Naruto looked from his book to Sasuke's face with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "hn.. thought you would ask, I got that _**all**_ covered.. I haven't told a single Hyuuga soul except for Neji, and he's coming with us.. Tsunade no baachan will take care of my daughter Hikari-chan while I am away..", Sasuke leaned on the desk and said, "good, now you're too smart enough to work with me dope..".

Naruto shot him a glare, "shut up dork!.. I am way too wise from you..".

Sasuke said, "yeah yeah.. whatever, so who's with us?".

Naruto smirked and said, "I've gathered the current Hyuuga Head-Neji, the Inuzuka Head-Kiba, the military force assistant Shino, you and me.. I guess that's it.. it's a secret mission, people will surely suspect if the most influential people in land are gone.. so I've said that we're going for a meeting in Suna, I've convinced most of our friends.. so, Sasuke don't tell your wife Karin about this, she'll kill me to not letting her come..".

Sasuke smirked and said, "even if we're back with Hinata, she'll definitely kill you buddy.. Im sure.. and one more thing, who's the _**scapegoat**_**?**".

Hearing the word Naruto smiled and said, "the Nara and Hatake.".

Sasuke and Naruto laughed as they thought of Shikamaru and their sensei working in the Hokage office together.

-END OF CHAPTER2-

Me: ok I say that again, I don't own Naruto.. kinda thinking if I could buy him with ramen.. (snicker)

Sasuke: lame idea, drop that. You'll never get your hands on him.

Me: shut up Sasuke! I know that! I just don't need you to tell me (sniff.. sulking)

Sasuke: hn.. sulking are we?

Me: owh shut up!

Sakura: ok, Kiba is a clan leader, Shika chief of Konoha military, Chouji seems to be a jounin, Naruto is a Hokage? Then me Naruto's wife.. SNIFF.. how could you do that to me..?

Me: uhhhh.. I've got it, sorry about that.. I shouldnthavekilledyouu..huh?

Sakura: I should've married Sasuke! Damn you.. SHANNAAROOO!

Me: oh crap! *run*

Sasuke: here we go again..

Naruto: Hinata im home..

Hinata: oh.. Naruto's coming.. so.. see you in the next chapter bubye!


	3. Chapter 3

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Hi beloved readers, im happy for all the support you show for the story no matter how many reviews or views the story gets im still thankful to all of you,** **my special thanks to ****CupCakeFan12****, thank you so much for liking the story, im glad you liked it.. to tell you the truth, im a little down now, cuz on my part, im facing discouragement from an important person (my dad) regarding me writing a **_**fanfiction**_** which is irrelevant to him since his too sheltered and serious, but that kinda broke my heart a little, but don't worry, I am not the type to give up, I mean, for 3 years in university I was trying to get this story in the net, I finished my studies but yo.. why would I give up now.. so, write your views on the story, I will take both positive and negative feedback from you, to be a good author I need those to shape up my skills in writing.. I hope Kami-sama aka God blesses us all the same, and so now, enjoy the story. (warning: flashbacks)**

**Chap3 To Suna Part 1**

The weather was nice and calm that evening in Konoha, the sky was colored bright yellow and orange as the light of the setting sun is refracted in the sky, as usual the citizens run their shops and market in the town, some were buying, some eating, some on a casual walk, some were bargaining and _some people_, a little portion of Konoha population _especially _the _young female_ citizens awaited for a certain blonde to pass by the area to his home that day, containing moments of anticipation the girls screamed their heads off when they saw the young Hokage walking through market, poor Naruto become their bait after Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto chuckled nervously and smiled at them.

Before they could get any closer he got away from them with teleportation jutsu.

_ 'phew.. that was close.. I'm very thankful to dad for creating this jutsu, or else I'm done for the day..'_ he thought to himself as he got away to a distant and safe spot.

The fan girls tend to attack him in sudden onsets but that was oddly normal to him, looking backwards he walked and bumped straight onto a rough surface.

Stumbling back a step he apologized "oh! Im so sorry!".

The person said "that's okay Naruto..".

_'huh? That voice sounds familiar..'_, looking up he smiled brightly as the sun, "Iruka sensei!" he exclaimed and hugged the older man.

Iruka chuckled warmly and said, "long time no see.. how are you doing? How is everything?".

Walking with his former sensei the matured Hokage reverted to his old self a little, "I'm fine! Hikari-chan's doing good.. and being Hokage is the coolest thing I've ever imagined! And it is sure is hard.. oh! Sensei.. I heard Shinuze and you're getting married, ehehehe (laughs) congrats!", the blonde patted Iruka's back.

His sensei blushed a little giving out an awkward smile "haha thanks..".

Naruto hold up his chin and looked at Iruka tilting his head, "Iruka sensei?".

The older male hummed, "hm? Yes Naruto..".

Naruto asked, "come with me.. I have something for you..".

Dragging him to a specific stall, he burst into the counter pulling his sensei along.

"Ayame-nichan! Pork Ramen for two!" he yelled.

The young blonde smiled at his teacher and said, "its my treat! Hehe..".

They chattered until the steaming miso was ready on the table to be chomped, missing his old student Iruka watched Naruto eat his 17th bowl on the go, he sighed as he see the little child that he mentored long ago, is now a great Hokage of the nation. Naruto changed the normal schedules of the Hokage and proposed on new schemes, such as visiting Academy students once every week, every once in a while taking on D-rank missions with each genin teams visiting the village sides and doing some work with them, holding meeting with the alliance country once in a month at each country on turns, he even changed the ways of import and export of goods of other countries, excepting migrants from the countries, by making the 5 nations sign the peace treaty and creating good communication among the countries he is trying his best to sustain the interrelations with them. He had accomplished all this in just 4 years and of course not alone but with every clan head's support, the Konoha 12 and not to forget his assistant Shikamaru the genius, with him brilliant plans have been run and proposed to the council, he is making everyone except him not just as a the Hokage, but also as a vibrant leader.

Smiling warmly Iruka looked at Naruto and said, "I am so proud of you Naruto..".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his teacher as he stopped slurping the noodle, "(slurrrppp)un? (nyam nyam)".

He munched the food and smiled, "heheh! Thanks sensei! And im proud to have you as my sensei!" he said in return and it made Iruka the happiest person.

He walked out of the Ichiraku stall with his hands in pocket, Iruka had left a short while when Naruto was eating his 20th bowl, he said that he needs to get back to his wife.

Naruto walked contemplating every words that his sensei had said to him, _'Naruto.. no man in this world could live as long as he wants, there is no such thing as eternal life, but.. there is immortality, it comes from ones deeds, even if we die one day, people will still remember us, at least our names, because of who we are and what we had accomplished..'._

There are such personal in his life that he could not forget, his dad and mom, Ero-sennin, Itachi, and the Sandaime, the Hokage smiled to himself and walked to his mansion.

-At the Hyuuga mansion-

In the household, the situation was quite busy, the kids were running helter skelter playing '_ninja_' with a _paper shuriken_, Ten Ten and the maids stormed the whole house to get the kids in place, the house was messed up because Neji was searching for _something very important_. Hanabi was running behind the elder Hyuuga _bugging _him in the process.

Agitated Neji yelled, "Ten-chan.. I cant find my _boxer_.. where did you place them?".

She shouted back from the hall "in the closet under your shirts".

He was searching for his _royal blue underwear_ frantically, Hanabi sneaked behind him and poked him on his shoulder.

"where are you going brother?" she asked him.

Without facing his sister he answered, ".. just to a meeting in Suna Hanabi..".

Walking out of the room he picked his ninja gear and plunged them in the bag, Hanabi followed her brother in and out of the room.

"really? Then why did you pack your ninja gear and weapons that much ni-san?.. umm.. I don't get it all..", Hanabi scratched her head.

Hissing angrily he said, "i-its just for precaution.. we don't know what could we meet in the journey..".

He reached for his surviving equipments and stuffed them all in the bag.

Poking him again Hanabi asked, "brother?".

Neji hummed, "hm?".

"are they holding a meeting in a _forest_? Why do you pack _survival kits_ in?", sh asked.

After a long pause he said, "to aid us if we got lost..".

Quirking an eye brow at his brothers illogical answer the heiress said, "un? I don't really think that's possible.. you went to Suna so many times before, you never got lost.. even so, then the maps you got in there should help right?".

Neji sighed inwardly trying to keep his lies still the better ones, "Hanabi.. could you help me a little?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled "okay, say it!" she said cheerfully.

Neji looked at his sister and said, "keep quite..".

She popped her eyes open, "oh.. ok.." she said,_ 'oops ni-san got angry'_ she thought.

===================================== At the Uchiha resident=============================

"Sasuke! don't forget this!", Karin threw him his Uchiha vest that she embroidered herself, it landed perfectly on _his head_.

Sasuke had packed his stuff earlier that day, but still something was on his mind,_ 'ahh.. why am I so nervous and excited about this? Could it be that, we're finally going to get her back?'_, he questioned himself but he didn't know the answer.

Whatever that was waiting for him and his team mates out there, he had made up himself to face it, no matter the consequences they must find her. After all, he searched for her in the search team too, yet he never found a single trace off her, she disappeared just like that.

First of all, he was surprised to know that the turnip kunoichi of Konoha had made into the Anbu squad, that was really surprising, her contribution to each mission had increased and her leadership qualities enhanced yet she was still the shy, timid, kind and gentle Hyuuga that everyone knew. Slowly she became his second hand assistant besides Sai. He grew real close to her and friendly as to with others, she had changed some part of him that Naruto had missed, the way he behaved around her softened. There was some point where the people had gossiped about him and her being together, even Hiashi had once called upon him to talk about the matter. He was tempted, but she stayed loyal to her true feelings, she, Sakura and Naruto had brought up him and Karin together with what they called 'the _US__(_Uchiha Sasuke_)-UK__(_Uzumaki Karin_) __love plan_' Sasuke smirked to himself remembering what had they pulled 4 years ago. He went through a lot of trouble on that day.

_***Flashback Start***_

Karin was weeping onto Hinata's shoulders while she caressed the girl's back, Sakura and Naruto was trying their level best making up things to calm her.

"its okay its okay.. Karin-chan.." Hinata said soothingly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked, "what are we going to do Naruto?".

Naruto sighed scratching his head and said "I don't know, our last plan has flunked terribly.. and we even got Sasuke mad at us..".

Sakura cold sweated and scowled, determined she held Karin's hands in hers and stared into her eyes, "Karin" she called.

Karin sniffed and stifling sobs she answered, "yes..".

"what do you say, if we give Sasuke our one last chance? Will you try it out?" Sakura asked.

Forming a confused frown she said, "I will t-take it.. b-but are you sure this time.. w-will it work?".

Sakura smirked evilly and said, "so far, Naruto.. all of your plans flunked especially the last plan was totally ruined.. i and Hinata had constructed a plan after a deep discussion.. so lets work on it, I know Sasuke-kun pretty much well.. and believe us when we say this..".

They paused and said in chorus, "He. Likes. You.".

Naruto added, "and that's damn right, _im_ gonna.. uh I mean _we're _gonna make him fall on his knees for you! Believe it-dattebayo!".

It made Karin smile, she was back to her cheerful self.

Hinata smiled and said, "that's more like it.. Karin-chan..".

The next day it was odd for Sasuke, from the minute he woke up from his bed till he took his stroll down the park, nobody bugged him. I mean _NOBODY_. There was no Naruto who barged into his house for a wakeup call, there was no Sakura and her ramblings, there was no Hinata teasing, and what had made him surprised was.. there was no Karin to bug and pull a prank on him, she wasn't there. The Uchiha knew that for the past 2 years, the Uzumaki tried to tell her feelings to him, all in awkward way it ended up terribly when he says something he doesn't really wanted to say. Well, that's _Sasuke_ for you. Dejected the kunoichi will turn herself again and again, over and over the next day without a fail. She was like how Sakura was back then, but.. a bit more rough. He cant deny his feelings, all his expressions around her shows positive feedback, well he cant hide his true feelings like he did back then since he had opened up himself to Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Hinata and all the others, their personalities are taking troll on his own.

-time skip (at the afternoon)-

Sasuke was peacefully watching news in his house, all by himself. He felt a little bored for training from the morning till afternoon, he had to come out of it, he relaxed himself in his couch, switching open the television he was devastated when he saw the flash news. Dropping the remote on the couch he burst out from his home rushing to a certain white building named 'Konoha hospital'.

'tap tap tap tap'

Sounds of his footsteps running through the stair case could be heard pretty loud. Reaching the third floor, he searched for the room number chanting it in his mind_ '360.. 360.. 360.. 360!'_ his feet stopped abruptly to a room, the plate on the room indicated '360'. Slowly he walked nearing the door, trembling he placed his hand on the door knob, twisting it slowly allowing it to open. It revealed three of his best friends with saddened expressions on their faces, Sakura was crying while hugging a trembling Hinata, Naruto didn't even look at his face (because he was holding his laughter). He just turned away as Sasuke approached the red haired girl lying on the bed, unconsciously. Holding up his hands in fists, he approached the bed, taking small steps ahead, he stopped just beside Naruto and stared for what it seems like an eternity, he was silent, stiff and wide eyed. He felt as if he was just hit by a car.

His brain jammed staring into his Karin lying on the bed, having respirator and heart beat detector, and drips on her.

Sasuke asked shakily, "w-what.. happened?".

Both Naruto and Hinata were silently, Sakura who was sobbing was the only one answered him, "sh-she drank an highly toxic poison, and jumped from her apartment building..(sob sob..) all… all just because of YOU!".

"YOU!"

The word_ 'you'_ echoed in his head, his mind went blank.. clutching his fist he told himself _'snap out of it Sasuke!'_. Somewhere deep inside, he knew this day might come, Karin might go away from him. He knew it. He had been stubborn for all this while, and now its too late. When realization hit him hard on the face..

Sasuke yelped, "OWWWWCHH!... hun?". When realization hits, does it hurt?

Yes, Sasuke was hit hard right on his cheeks, holding his burning cheeks, he snapped his eyes open and saw Karin. She was awake! Eh?

Karin yelled his name, "Sasuke! Sasuke!".

He blinked and scowled looking at the surrounding, now it was all clear in vision. Beside Karin he could see a worried Hinata and panicked Sakura, ey?

"Where is Naruto" Sasuke asked in groggy voice.

Then he heard a loud voice at the door, waking up from the hospital bed, he saw Naruto laughing his ass off. Then he knew he was tricked into this.. after rampaging his anger on Naruto, and not talking to the girls for three days, he forgave them. Just for this plan to work out, Naruto even went to extent to use his authority to create a false cover story appear in the news, damn that bastard even recorded Sasuke's reaction in a tape. Not long after that, he asked Karin the big question and you know what happened? …. Guess what? She fainted. Then Naruto chased Sasuke all over Konoha while broadcasting the whole Uchiha wedding and the news of Karin's and Sakura's pregnancy to the village all by himself.

_***Flashback End***_

Karin hugged him from his back and she snuggled to him, slowly inhaling his scent.

"hey.. what's up?" Sasuke asked with his deep voice.

She smirked caressing his abs, "I.. love you.." she whispered.

This made Sasuke worry also it never failed to make his heart race. She never acts like this except if there was _something_. Turning to face her, he hugged and lifted her by her hips, he kissed her deeply and stared into her eyes.

"tell me.. what's going on?", he asked with a concerned tone.

She blushed bright pink and looking awfully shy she said, "y-you.. ummm".

He leaned to her face even closer and said, " mhmm yes?".

-continued in chap4 to suna part2-

Me: mwuahahahahah! My first cliff hanger…. Im not very good with doing steamy stuff, I apologize, and this is my first attempt on doing SasuKarin, hope you enjoyed it..

Sasuke: (scowl, blush)

Me: did someone just blushed? Oh hey Naruto look its unbelievable.. Sasuke, the ice king blushed.. haha.

Naruto: yeah? Naah.. must have been some make up effect..

Sasuke: shut up dumbass what's so funny?

Me: nothing nothing.. heheh.. your just too cute when you blush..

Sasuke: (blush reddens) shut up!

Me: geezz.. that was a compliment you should be thankful..

Sakura& Ino: owh my gosh! Karin you're pregnant! Kyaaa!

Karin : (blush…)

Hikari: giggle.. thesh show ish over… shee you all in To Suna part 2..

Kakashi: Yo.. sorry I just helped an elderly lady cross the roads.. this person does not own Naruto.. he belongs to Hinata..


	4. Chapter 4

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Hi readers! Did you missed me? Im back in writing business and I apologize.. I couldn't update sooner cuz I went out of town and just came back.. Im lacking sleep too and I find myself asleep in front of my laptop screen while typing the story buhuhuhuhu… **

**Hi **_**GUEST REDUX! **_**Thank you so much for your comment, I tried to change the summary.. I hope it suits your expectations.. **

**Hello **_**Hokage Hinata Hyuga**_**, I'm sorry for the clumsy way I write the story.. hehe I will try my best to present the story more neatly and thank you for your review ! **

_**twistedheart27**_** & **_**Melancholy234**_** thank you so much you guys, I will try my best! It's a promise of a life time, believe it ! Hahaha.. so please continue your support, it means so much to me..**

**(Drum roll) YO, EVERYONE! Its time for Chapter 4 To Suna part 2, after this chapter, I guess I need a little time off to collect ideas for the story projection, Sakura's role in the story is still in question, and **_**if **_**I intend to put her in the story her role most likely will be among one of the important roles **_**(but im still putting it in consideration) so tell me your view on it**_**. Oh! And for those anticipating for some NaruHina don't worry im not gonna let anyone down, they surely will come along as the story matures.. So in this entry, our 5 men team is departing to Suna, and what might await them? No more ramblings from me, wish you all happy reading! Reviews are warmly welcomed! (warning: flashbacks, mystery, suspense..) This is gonna be a long chapter.. I warned you.. don't blame me.. ufufufufu..**

**Chap4 To Suna Part 2**

Chapter recap:

_**Sasuke: "hey.. what's up?" **_

_**Karin: "I.. love you.." **_

_**Sasuke: "tell me.. what's going on?"**_

_**Karin: "y-you.. ummm"**_

_**Sasuke: " mhmm yes?"..**_

Karin gulped as Sasuke's stare on her got intensified, she never cared that much if he glares or stares at her too much, but.. now, this kind of attention is _different_. Just with his gaze, Sasuke is activating the female senses in her and she becomes too sensitive that even his little finger tips touch is enough to make her blush madly, she smiled coyly at him and gazing into his coal black eyes that mirrors the black hole, those eyes just attracts her more towards him that she could get lost in the darkness it holds.

"I .. y-you.. are gonna.. beadaddyagain! (pause) oh! Coming Kudou!" she yelled the last part.

With the whispering of that few words she just pushed him away and ran to the calls of Kudou-kun in the kitchen. Sasuke was left dumbfound for a second, and then he snapped out of it.

'_Karin's pregnant?..'_ he thought to himself, even though his going to go for a mission in the next few hours, there's still time to celebrate it. Smirking to himself, he walked into the kitchen looking for his wife and son.

=============================================timeskip=======================================================

The dark green bed of grass rustled as he landed each of his footsteps on them. It was right to 12 in the midnight, in the complete lack of sunlight, the night was dark giving the forest a mysterious look, the air on the atmosphere was chilling cold, it was dense with water droplets covering some part of the forest as thick mists. The trees stood tall and proud as the young ninja passed though them, reaching to his desired destination the young man squatted down and placed the red roses he's been holding on top of the cemetery, his prescient blue eyes stared at the name carved onto the stone. _'Uzumaki Sakura',_ formerly known as Haruno Sakura, wife to Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, born 28th March, died on 5th September. Leaning a little forward, he touched the carved name of his deceased wife, holding his pool of tears that was forming at the edge of his eyes, closing his eyelids he let the tears run down on his whiskered cheeks and splashing on the stone tomb of his beloved wife.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**= 5**__**th**__** September= 4 years ago..**_

_**It was early morning at 4.35 am, Naruto was in the labor room with his wife Sakura who successfully gave birth to a 2.4 kg baby girl. Tsunade, Hinata, Ino and Shizune were the midwives to help Sakura to deliver the baby. While all the other Konoha rookies were present there to greet the new born baby. The ex-Hokage, her assistant, and Ino rounded circling the bed calling all of them present to celebrate the birth of the new Uzumaki with the couple for their moment. Hinata stayed there as she cleaned the baby's blood, she covered the baby with soft pink towel and gave it to Naruto. The ex-heiress turned to leave before her hand was pulled, making her stop. She looked back to Sakura holding her hand, she mouthed to her saying **_**'stay'**_**. Unable to deny the request of her best friend the shy Hyuuga stood by the pinkette's side. The baby was so small, fragile, delicate and beautiful. Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto holding the baby so preciously fearing that he might drop her, Naruto's eyes was tearing as he took in his daughter's face, she has burnt orange hair, jade green eyes and was fair-skinned just like her mother.**_

"_**S-she just like you Sakura-chan.." he managed to whisper shakily.**_

_**Naruto then placed the baby beside the mother, he kissed her on the forehead and lips he hugged his wife. Everyone had the baby in their arms and roared for Naruto and Sakura. Moving her strenghtless trembling arm around his neck, Sakura pulled Naruto closer to her and hugged him back, she inhaled an exhaled slowly on Naruto back, smiling sadly she broke the hug and looked at him.**_

"_**Take good care of Hikari for me.. Naruto.."**_

"_**What're you talking forehead!" Ino yelled.**_

"_**Shut up Ino pig!" Sakura countered back. **_

_**Hinata stifled her gasp, her eyes were starting to water as everyone. Naruto felt a sharp stabbing pain in his heart when he heard her say those words. Tears started to flow from his eyes as she smiled at him. It was unfair! Outright unfair! God has finally given him the woman he loves, and a family. But why does he have to take her away now? What will he do without her in his life? Trembling Naruto brought his index finger and placed it on her lips he said.**_

"_**Don't say that Sakura-chan… You'll be okay.. I need you.. Hikari-chan needs her mom, we all want you here.. Please.. don't go.." He begged.**_

_**Sakura herself couldn't control her sadness, she hugged her Naruto desperately, while he shook in tears on her shoulder. Hinata covered her mouth and sobbed, unable to deal with it she started to run out but she was yanked back by Sakura's grip on her hand. Sakura looked expectantly to her, the lavender eyed kunoichi stared as tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably, hitching she sobbed.**_

"_**S-Sakura-chan.. please.. st-stay.. at least, for Hikari-chan.. please.."**_

_**Sakura smiled at her friend, holding her hand in hers she said, "you know well of my condition Hina.. its too late.. Im- I'm losing m-my t-time.. Hi-Hinata.. I'm le-leaving m-my two babies t-to you.. I don't have t-to say it, but.. please.. take g-good care o-of th-them.."**_

"_**S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled, and everyone rushed to the sides of the bed.**_

_**All of them were present there, they stayed all day long with Sakura in the hospital room. Sasuke was trying to calm Naruto, but he himself cried silently. Lee was shedding tears too, Ino sat on the edge of the bed staring at her friend while Hinata and Tsunade tried their best to let the her live a bit longer, but her internal injuries were causing her bleeding to increase, the bleeding become severe. Just 5 hours after Hikari's birth her mother passed away. It was a day that Naruto could never forget in his whole life. His Sakura left him there helplessly with a young infant and joined the heaven. **_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"_Naruto.. please.. I want Hinata to be Hikari's mother.. it's the last thing I could ever ask of you..."_

Those were Sakura's last words that she whispered to his ears before she exhaled her last breath. She gave Naruto his wish, a baby girl. Now, he had to fulfill her wish. Just as how Sakura asked of her, the Hyuuga had took care of the baby despite what Naruto says until that last mission. For 2 years she had replaced the times when Naruto was busy, the baby was with her the whole time because he had a lot of things to do. And for those two years, those two never tried to go over the border of friendship. Naruto was cheerful around her, and she too, did help him change his mindsets greatly when he was stressed or upset, her simple words could lift his spirits high enough for him to achieve his plans. He enjoyed her company and cooking greatly, and even asked her to stay within the Uzumaki estates rather than staying in a rental apartment all by herself, but she politely declined. Yet, with great deal of mutual understanding they helped each other out. Even so he was still unable to make out his feelings, he just lost his wife, and Sakura is someone irreplaceable in his life. The bond between him and Hinata became friendlier but hasn't improved romantically.

The problem now, wasn't her. But it is Naruto himself. He couldn't understand what does he really feels about Hinata. Yes, despite the fact that she loved him back then, she even went to the extent to sacrifice her life merely to protect him just after her confession. Naruto really didn't expect that from her, he was purely shocked, no other words could he put to explain his thoughts at that moment. She surprised him, by helping him out to get Sakura go on a date with him, and she was there.. all this while, watching him always looking out for him, she was always so gentle, kind and understanding. She supported him even after Sakura passed away. When the news came that her team was lost in an S rank mission he felt that weird pang in his heart, it was so real he could still feel it up till now.

He was restless and had sleepless nights just worrying about her, not knowing she was alive or dead he kept sending teams scatter along the desserts finding for any clues. When that news came that they found the dead bodies of her team mates, it had made his fears worsen, even the root's board of council concluded her to be dead and they ordered to cease the search to find that one last missing Anbu agent. Somewhere deep inside him, he still believed that _his_ Hinata should be alive. It was then he realized his true feelings. He deeply cared for her, not in a friendly manner but it wasn't as deep as love either, it was a feeling which he could not develop for any woman other than her. He realized that he was missing her, her disappearance made him see it. It was there all along, but he failed to notice it until it was too late. He ordered Gaara and other neighboring countries to report to Konoha if they found anything regarding the missing Anbu, until Chouji, Neji and Lee had found this clue.

Standing up he inhaled the cold air which flew through his lungs, the young Hokage wiped away the tear marks on his cheeks. He smiled as he looked above his head over the starry night sky. Thrusting his fists up he said.

"Watch me.. Sakura-chan, I will definitely bring her back!"

With that the 23 year old Uzumaki walked out of the cemetery, there was a sudden breeze mixed with the Sakura flower petals stroking his spiky yellow locks gently. As he marched ahead out of the forest, he sped up his motion towards the gate since he was already 10 minutes late! As he approached them, he heard a grumble came out of Sasuke, while Neji glared at him, Shino was awkwardly silent as always while Kiba yelled.

"oi your late Naruto!"

Smiling to his friends he Naruto said, "sorry guys.. I just had something to do..".

Then he Shikamaru said, "tch.. mendokse.. you sound more like Kakashi-sensei now Naruto.."

"hey.. I wasn't late on purpose.. I really had to do some stu-" Kakashi was cut by Naruto and Sasuke.

"LIAR!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

Then Shikamaru gave Naruto the scroll containing the details of the mission Hinata took last 2 years ago, and then he started to explain his formation strategy to the team.

"in the 5 men team, Kiba and Akamaru you have very good tracking ability with your keen nose, you'll be positioned at the front, Shino will be the second, since he could use his bugs to track Hinata and also mark the direction you take to avoid getting lost, Naruto you'll in the middle since you can use Kage Bunshin you provide strength to your team, and your back up is Sasuke, and finally, Neji.. you'll be at the last position since your also the sensor type, with byakugan ranging to 10 km radius you can spot any danger at any angle.. so that's the formation.."

They all nodded fully understanding each and every one's part in the mission. Then before they depart, Naruto made few hands signs biting his thumb he thrust his hand on the ground, he summoned 2 enormous toads, one reddish Gamakichi and one plump, yellowish Gamatatsu.

"Oi Naruto!" Gamakichi greeted, "Hi Boss!" Gamatatsu saluted.

Turning to Shikamaru and Kakashi he said, "if anything happens in here while I am away, in the worse case.. you use these two to protect the villagers, this is the scroll with summoning jutsu I wrote to summon a messenger toad to my location if you had to send any news.."

Naruto held out his scroll to Kakashi and said, "we'll leave now.. Nara Shikamaru, and Hatake Kakashi, I entrusts my responsibilities to both of you, until I return back to Konoha, run and protect the village".

With saying a tall order to his fellow shinobi and his sensei, Naruto departed to Suna with Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shino. They disappeared into the path in just few moments. Sighing Shikamaru yawned scratching his head, he looked at Kakashi and said.

"tch.. They're gone.. Lets go sensei.. we've got a village to take care of by morning.."

Smirking behind his mask, Kakashi said, "yeah..".

Before turning to walk away, the two ninja stared at the two giant sized frogs that Naruto had summoned and cold sweated, Kakashi motioned to them to follow him.

==============================================In the forest====================================================

Kiba and Akamaru were leading the troupe to Suna while the others were following them. The situation was normal, except a few hours ago. Sasuke had announced Karin's second pregnancy to the blonde, overwhelmed with happiness Naruto lifted Sasuke in his arms and jogged around the forest, pretty much embarrassed by that Sasuke knocked the Hokage unconscious, from the moment Naruto woke up till now, it has been 12 hours and hadn't stop bickering to each other. It was a strike of pure luck that Shino had brought sponge, it helped greatly. They distributed few sponges to Neji pluck it into their ears, tired of listening to Naruto's loud mouth.

"Why did you hit me Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe! You don't have to carry me like that!" Sasuke said clearly embarrassed.

"I was happy for you! You should be greatly for getting me for a friend you teme!" Naruto yelled holding Sasuke's collar.

Sasuke glared at him and said, "yeah.. it's a great misfortune that you were my friend!".

"Why you ungrateful cold freak!" then they started punching. After tired of punching, they glared, after tired of glaring they bickered, and it went on and on.

"They're acting like 5 year old kids despite being 23 year old S-rank ninjas.." Neji said to Kiba and Shino.

Having a lopsided smirk Kiba said, "Looks like something never changes huh?".

"Leave them be.. they'll grow tired of it eventually, its going to get dark real soon.. shouldn't we find a spot for setting the tents?" Shino asked.

Nodding to each other, the other three ninjas moved to find a clearing. Following them Naruto and Sasuke were given tasks, Sasuke was to search for fire wood, while Naruto helped Kiba to set a tent. Shino set the fire while Neji fetched water for food. After setting the tent, they cooked for dinner. Naruto slurped his instant ramen, finishing his third cup. Sasuke ate the bento Karin prepared for him while Neji, Shino and Kiba ate the rice dumplings. Patting Akamaru, Kiba sat silently watching the camp fire.

"We might be able to reach Suna if we travelled with this speed tomorrow.." the Inuzuka said.

"un.. yeah, we could be in Suna by evening if…" Neji paused and looked at the Hokage and Anbu who were still not speaking with each other.

Neji whispered, "if those two remained silent and not fighting each other along the journey.."

Kiba chuckled and said patting Akamaru as it whined, "what is it boy.. does something bother you?" he asked his canine companion affectionately, the dog whined again.

Kiba frowned "he says he couldn't feel right.. something's wrong..".

"Similar here.. my bugs sensed it when we started off this morning, its extremely uneasy.." Shino said.

"I wonder why.." Neji said.

"Maybe we would have to find that out.." Kiba said contemplating the environment around them, it was normal like always, but why does it bother him this much.

Neji turned to Naruto and asked him, "did you feel it too Naruto?".

Naruto frowned scratching his chin, "hmm.. I feel nothing except…. the feeling of being glared at..".

Sasuke said with his cold glare fixed on the blonde Hokage, "Shut up idiot."

Neji cold sweated as he heard Naruto's answer, Shino lifted an eyebrow while Kiba let out and exasperated sigh, Naruto sure turns back into his stupid self in some serious discussions. The five of them got the place cleaned and stayed the night in the tent. Akamaru rested right beside the tent, he was keeping an eye on the surrounding before drifting to sleep. Naruto was thrown at the side because he tends kick and throws rasengans in his sleep and not to forget he loves to hug people. Sleeping beside the loudmouth was Kiba, Neji, Shino and the last Sasuke. The Uchiha chose to be as far as possible from his blonde friend.

A bright light entered the dark surrounding it was so bright that it blinded his vision. He took out his arms to avoid the light enter his eyes. There was immense air current that was hitting him, his robes were flapping at the back, he noticed that they were running in the forest, jumping off from tree to tree, Naruto looked around, they were travelling. He was dropping back dead last, so he marched forward.

"hey wait for me you guys!" he yelled.

Did they heard him or not? Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino spring through the trees as his voice reached none of them.

"WAIT! KYUUBI CHAKRA MODE!" he yelled closing his eyes.

He called forth the Kyuubi's power quickly turning in, the golden chakra shrouds appeared covering him it splits down the middle and opens up into a cloak that has a tattered appearance, his most end locks forms into horns, and his whisker marks become thicker. The seal were visible in circles, it appears also on his hands and feet. The now fully golden color Naruto ran in hyper speed catching up to them. Then he noticed that they had stopped at a shrine, nearby a river, amidst the forest. He never knew there could be a shrine existing in the middle of a forest to Suna, he walked to them dissipating the mode.

Shino approached him and grabbed him by his arm, "Naruto come!".

Puzzled Naruto followed his friend into the shrine. When he steps his foot in the steps, leaving his black sandal out, he felt sudden surge of peace, he felt something cold run down his spine. He felt light. Then opening the wide, red wooden door, Naruto saw something that shocked him. There was a lady, in simple white kimono, her indigo blue hair that was let loose it reached down to her hips. She was standing facing Kiba and Neji, Sasuke smirked at him as he caught the sight of the blonde entering in. The woman turned around, and revealed her face. Naruto's breath was caught into his throat, his heart skipped a beat. As her gaze landed on him and when she smiled at him his cheeks flushed to red tomato. He stood there, he feet was glued on the ground. Smiling so happily Hinata ran towards him, coming closer and she ran passing him and jumped into Shino's arms. Huh? WHAT? wait.. Sh-Shino?

Naruto stared at them hugging each other lovingly, Hinata hugging Shino? He didn't know why but.. he felt extremely irritated and angry, but why? Naruto clutched his hands and gritting his teeth, Sasuke appeared beside him, looking at the loving couple in awe, Sasuke patted the blonde's shoulders and sighed happily. Kiba was crying happily and Neji sniffed popping a popcorn into his mouth.

"its great isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a side glance, the blonde furrowed his burrows.

Pushing Sasuke's hand away from his shoulder Naruto stomped to the couple. He pulled Hinata away from Shino's embrace.

"What is going on here Hinata?" he asked staring into.. wait. She had round black eyes!

When Naruto looked closely he remembered that Hyuuga's have pale white eyes, with exception of Hinata who had lavender tinted eyes. But this girl is.. then suddenly 'Hinata' jumped on him and having furs on her face, she snuck out her tongue and she started licking him..

"uwaah! Wait.. no! Hi-Hinata?" Naruto pushed her away.

"Okay, that enough boy, come here.."

He heard Kiba saying those words. Huh? What? Opening his eyes, he saw that he was pushing Akamaru who was licking his face. Naruto sat up and patted the dog on its head, and glared hard at Kiba and Sasuke who were laughing, and also for some reason he glared at Shino as well.

'damn.. Good thing it was just a dream..' Naruto hold his temples and shook his head.

"Did you have a good dream Naruto? I see you turned into Kyuubi mode this time?" Sasuke asked smirking at him, Naruto could only shot a glare at him.

"hehe.. sorry to wake you up from you lovely dream with Hinata.. c'mon we've gotta move.." Kiba said.

"Damn you.." Naruto glared at all four of them for pulling that on him.

They packed their stuff and washed themselves in the river and started their journey as early as 6.30 in the morning. With their speed they had travelled across most of the forest by the morning, Naruto had sensed something, he had a feeling on someone watching him. He wasn't sure of what he said last night about the uneasiness, but now he could really feel the glare, just that it is not as Sasuke's but, it was filled with deep hatred and malice. They reached to Suna's gate by noon. It was earlier from stipulated time. Gaara welcomed the Konoha ninja's with Kankurou and Matsuri and ushered them to his office.

"Gaara.. I've had a report from my ninja that they spotted Hinata during their mission according to them she was in a village called Red River nearby Suna's border.. could we enter the village to search for her?"

Naruto asked the red haired Kazekage, contemplating Naruto's request, Gaara took out a map and showed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. from my knowledge, I had never heard of such village.. here, there is only village in this dessert and that is our Suna" he explained.

Naruto all of them looked puzzled, "if so then what was that place we saw, I saw it with Lee and Chouji.." Neji said.

Gaara sighed, "apparently I could not justify if there is such place.. we have to find that out, I'll send Kankurou.. if that's okay with you..".

Naruto accepted the offer, since it will help him to learn of the village's existence. After having tea with the Kazekage and his family, Naruto find a little time playing with Usui-kun, Gaara's two year old son. He find it difficult to understand child psychology because children loves to pull his hair, and Usui wasn't just pulling but also enjoyed slapping Naruto and Sasuke in the face and it made the baby boy extremely happy. They departed from the village by early afternoon as they set of the journey to the unknown village leaded by Neji.

"you sure you saw a village there?" Kankurou asked Neji.

"yes, very sure.. but we didn't enter the village to interrogate, we spotted Hinata-sama there by a stall.." Neji explained.

"we just have wait and see.." Shino said.

The sky was turning bright yellow, indicating that night fall will be coming soon. Everyone was confused, they trusted Neji enough to follow his lead, and finally Neji was right, he brought them to the village but it was small though, Naruto sighed in reliefs, while Kankurou was shocked. They couldn't understand why the villagers were staring at them and strangely all of them looked somewhat pale in complexion. Kankurou felt something fishy about this weird village and the people. The team entered the village and immediately started their search for the missing Hyuuga without wasting anymore time. Each having a copy of the ex-heiress's photo, they enquired everyone they pass by. But there was no luck, nobody knew her.

After enquiring an old man, Sasuke stopped a lady and showed the picture he holds and asked, "miss, have you seen this girl in this village?", the lady moved the umbrella that was hiding her face, and looked up at the Uchiha. Sasuke widened his eyes when he took her face in, she stared at him with a questioning scowl, she had pale lavender tinted eyes, slightly flushed cheek, soft and fair skin, with waist long indigo blue hair.

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke breathed his words.

"yes?" she spoke.

-THE END OF CHAPTER 4-

**Me: yay! Chap 4 finish..**

**Naruto: flames.. why you made Hina-chan hug Shino!**

**Me: heheh (evil laugh) to make you jealous.. by the way you've done very good at that.. ufufufu…**

**(Kchak! Kpow! BOOM!)**

**Minato: sorry.. interview has been cancelled.. Author-san has been beaten and is sent to ICU..**

**Sasuke: hn, serves her right…**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun.. that's mean..**

**Hinata: Naruto, you should be more patient..**

**Naruto: I tried but she provoked me..**

**Me: Liar! I did nothing..**

**Tsunade: hey! don't run from the hospital, you haven't healed yet!**

**Kushina: see you in the next chapter.. Naruto is my son, this author doesnt own him.**


	5. Chapter 5

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Ohayo everyone! Owh yeah! I'm alive and I'm here again with the new chapter of HMH! **

**Hi **_**Hokage Hinata Hyuga! **_**I am happy that you appreciated my efforts, thank you so much, if it wasn't for you to suggest it to me I won't know how to lay out the story properly.. I'm so glad that you liked the story as well, and thank you again! **

**Hi **_**twistedheart27!**_** Thank you for that lovely review, your words made my heart swell with happiness, finally I felt like there is a purpose for me to write after all, I feel greatful that you like HMH! Thank you so much! **

**Yo friends! I have found very good sources for fishing ideas and to get nice concepts to take the story on an interesting ride.. I have collected them but hadn't listed them properly.. by the time im finished, a new chapter will be released.. So guys, I have confirmed Sakura's role in the story (hehe), and NaruHina is on de way. Don't miss it! Its time for Chapter 5 The Cursed Red River, in this entry the story is taking a new turn, I don't know is it good or bad.. so please do tell me how you feel about it in your reviews.. our **_**Sasuke**_** has spotted **_**Hinata**_** in the weird village what happens next? What would be their reaction and what is **_**she**_** doing **_**there**_**? Wish you all happy reading! Your reviews are always welcomed! (warning: suspense, mystery, the undead, and introduction to the antagonist) *LONG CHAPTER AHEAD! hihihihi..***

**Chap5 The Cursed Red River **

_**Previously on chapter 4:**_

"_**H-Hinata.." Sasuke breathed his words.**_

"_**yes?" she spoke. **_

Huh? W-wait.. Sasuke scowled and looked skeptically at her. She blushed when she felt him gaze at her so closely, and she was twirling the end of her bangs with her other hand, she batted her eyelashes as she peered through them, looking at him shyly. For some reason, she felt happy that this handsome hunk took some interest in her, she tried to bewitch the guy by acting all innocent. Sasuke frowned and asked her one more time showing the picture to the woman.

"Have you _seen_ this girl in this village before?" he asked with a stern tone.

The woman shifted her gaze from the picture to his eyes, "Are you blind? I am this girl." She stated a pointing the photo a little irritated.

"Who are you? Tell me you name." Sasuke asked.

Neji, Shino who were near him gasped looking at the woman, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru ran back to them when they sensed something wasn't right. The woman is now pretty clearly not amused with Sasuke monotonous voice and his cold treatment. She glared pretty hardly at Sasuke.

"My name is Hinata" she stated mimicking his deadpanned tone.

"Your full name." Sasuke asked.

Kiba and Naruto as well as the others were puzzled, they didn't understand why Sasuke is doing this. It is only natural for him to suspect, but why to this extent? She clearly is Hinata, of coarse.. with the way she looks, but what has Sasuke sensed in her that made him behave this cold towards her?

"Hyuuga Hinata.." with saying that she almost made Sasuke believe her.

But something about her is different, just now she.. her _voice_ was _different_. When he asked her again then the voice changed completely into a softer and sweeter tone. As far as the Uchiha had befriended the Hyuuga, he knows pretty well about her, and this lady in front of him, isn't her. Sasuke hadn't shown his suspicion on her, he fixed his stare on her as Naruto barged in between them, holding both her shoulders Naruto asked.

"HINATA-CHAN! Why were you here? What were you doing here for so long? We all missed you!" thus yelling pretty loudly Naruto hugged her crushing her petite frame in his big bear hug.

Shino, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji noticed something was definitely different about her. They exchanged glances, when they noticed the way she looked at Naruto, she was gritting her teeth and glared at him so poisonously, it was so vicious enough that it emitted dark aura around her. By now, Naruto should've sensed her evil aura. But why hasn't he? Naruto broke the hug, he smiled at her politely and asked.

"why are you so quiet Hinata-chan? Cant you remember us?"

Now, he had her full attention, she shifted her stare onto his eyes and said, "uhh.. yes.. I wish to know who were you folks..".

Naruto smirked and with that Sasuke and all the others knew that he sensed it already, "oh.. then let me introduce.. this is Neji your cousin, that's Kiba, his companion Akamaru, and Shino they are your team mates, this is Sasuke our best friend and my rival, and this is me! Naruto! Your.. uhh.. friend!".

She smiled hesitantly and said, "oh.. okay, umm, if its not bothering you, all of could come to my hous-" she was cut before she could finish her sentence.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto cut her words. She looked up at him, having her attention Naruto asked.

"Hinata-chan.. where is _Hinata-chan_?" he stressed more on her name, as if indicating another person.

The woman scowled pretty hardly and said, "I. am. Hinata.".

"nooo.. you're definitely not her. She doesn't have that kinda boob- oofm!" before he could say more she held the locks behind his head and stuffed his face on her boobs. Everyone was shocked by her actions, (Kiba even had a little nosebleed while Neji paled).

She yelled angrily "are you saying these boobs are _fake_! See, aren't they _real_? I had made it just like hers.." now, they got it.

Looking up struggling to get away from her, Naruto smirked and said, "now, you are definitely **not** her! you don't smell like her as well.. your smell reeks of blood".

Kiba shouted to Naruto, "hey.. that should be my line..", Naruto chuckled at him but didn't say anything.

She then glared at him, her lips formed smirk 'hn'. The word 'EVIL' was clearly written on her face, she looked really scary, with that expression. The young woman laughed revealing her sharpened rusty teeth to them. A dark evil aura started to accumulate around her, as her smirked widened into a smile.

"hn.. ohohohohohoho! Then you're damn right punks! I am not her! ahahaha! But save your effort children, im going to eat you all! Ahahahaha!" the woman yelled in a hoarse voice of an old lady.

Just as her voice turned, the face she has been holding changed too. As she was transforming before their very eyes, her true form was showing up, she had pale skin which pealed showing under the rotting muscles of her body, with more maggots digging in and out of her form, her foul smelled breath were poisonous that they had to cover their noses from getting poisoned. Naruto gestured his team to be in the formation, they didn't know what they were up against, if they capture this woman, they could at least get a hint about Hinata.

"Readyyy.. Tajuu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" with that thousands of Naruto popped around them.

Kiba and Akamaru were ready in their fighting stance; Shino had his bugs already flying out to attack.

Neji activated his byakugan by yelling "Byakugan! huh?" he was too shocked to see the surrounding.

The woman brought her clawed hands to her sides and yelled, "attack them my children!" she called.

"IKKE! _(means: go!)_" thousands of Naruto yelled as they marched at the incoming villagers who abide her orders.

"NARUTO, WAIT, DON'T!" someone yelled from afar, just as the time Neji was going to say the same thing.

Looking back to the entrance the group saw Kankurou and Gaara with a group of Sand shinobis. They were right behind the gates of the place, suddenly the Konoha team noticed the dark cloud collecting around the atmosphere. Naruto and the group was unsure and the 'humans' that they saw were now turning slowly into some walking corpses already attacking Sasuke and Kiba.

"Naruto! Retreat! Those aren't human! That woman is a _shikome (means: foul woman)_! And this isn't a village!" Kankuro managed to shout.

"WHAT? then what is this place?" Kiba yelled back dodging the ever slow attacks of the 'villagers'.

"IT'S A GRAVEYARD DAMN IT! THOSE ARE ALL REVIVED CORPSES YOU'RE FIGHTING! DON'T GET THEM CLOSE TO YOU OR THEIR BITE WILL CHANGE YOU INTO ONE OF THEM! GET AWAY!" Kankuro yelled.

Naruto didn't mind to whatever Kankuro was saying, his shadow clones were fighting with the corpses, in a deathly dance. Some of his clones popped being hit by the corpses, he kicked and punched them sending them hitting the houses destroying the buildings as well. They targeted him since he was the only human actively fighting while the others were fleeing, he was struggling from them clinging onto him, they had this strange noise which irritated him highly, he was blocking a corpses with one hand gripping its head while pushing Rasengan onto the ones surrounding him, sending them flying onto the buildings few yards away. He turned and formed a rasengan ball in his palms ready to plunge onto the corpses again.

"RASENGAAAA.. A?" he stopped yelling the name of his jutsu when he felt something grabbing him and pulling him towards the other end of the village.

Looking back he noticed Sasuke grabbing him by his collar running on top of the roofs fleeing from the area, the corpses still chased them, some climbed slowly on top of roof following them.

"hey teme! Why did you do that? I was trying to have some action over there, and you ruined it!" Naruto yelled clearly displeased with his rival.

"BAKA! Look at them carefully! They are all revived corpses! One bite and you'll turn into one of them!" Sasuke yelled pulling him to jump the roofs after him.

Naruto paled and looked at the back of him, they were chasing them endlessly but still their movements were very slow. He dispelled his clone jutsu, making hundreds of his clones vanish into smoke. Then Naruto noticed he was holding something in his other hand, when he looked at it..

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" he shrieked like a little girl and tossed away the head of the corpse that was gagging its mouth at him, he remembered that he was holding it while plunging the rasengans, he accidently pulled it out when Sasuke grabbed him.

Glancing back at the dobe Sasuke asked, "what are you yelling at?".

Naruto nearly cried at him, "S-Sasukeeeee… I pulled out the head of the corpse!".

Sasuke growled and said, "just leave it dobe, as if its going to _hurt_ that thing..".

They successful reached the other end of the village and still were running helter skelter across the dessert. Suddenly a wave of sand resembling a tidal wave just rose from the land circling around the 'village' and hit it. Enveloping the area it swallowed it the contents and formed into a shape fist, finally it blew into pieces.

"that was Gaara-kun's technique.." Shino remarked while still on the run.

"oh yeah! The sand coffin!" Kiba said.

Neji felt light on his back, since he remembered he carried a bag, touching his back he noticed his bag pack was gone.

"OH NO… I lost my bag to them.. a-and.. and my _royal blue_.. no.." a very trembling Neji said.

"royal blue?" Naruto questioned.

"His most prized underwear.. tch" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed pointing at the Hyuuga while Neji glared at him in return, suddenly noticing that his back also was gone Naruto yelled.

"OH NOOO!... my ramen.. I lost my ramen in the bag!" Naruto yelled remembering his bag was also snatched by the corpses.

Neji and Naruto lost their back packs while the others had theirs. The food and water they carry will on last for 2 days if it means to share with the 2 of them. Contemplating the incident which took place before at the red river, Neji remembered what he saw with his byakugan. Gulping the Hyuuga head said to the team.

"Guys, I think I saw something strange there on the graveyard.." he started, it caught their attention.

"yeahh… its really strange to see all the dead people alive.. Akamaru, are you okay?" Kiba crouched down on his knees to check his companion while the dog whined.

"it seems its not a genjutsu or any summoning jutsu.." Neji said. Naruto scowled in contemplation while sitting on the sand crossing his legs.

"then what is it? my sharingan wasn't able to read it.." Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"there was no chakra involved, they were all so dim green, they had no chakra string attached on them either, so no one controls them.. but that shikome had done something.." Neji answered.

"yeah.. I even doubt that she's a human.." Naruto said.

"definitely not." Shino said as everyone turned their attention towards him, he continued, "I sensed it, most probably Naruto, you must've sensed.. evil presence lurking behind in the woods while we're travelling to Suna..".

Nodding his head the blonde said down casting his eyes on the sand, "yeah.. it was uncomfortable and eerie feeling of being watched by something..".

"Exactly." Sasuke said.

"that place is cursed." Shino said simply. Maybe.. but, that is the only available conclusion that they can come up with temporarily.

"are you sure? Are there such things as those still exist at this time?" Sasuke asked looking at Shino with a scowl patterning his forehead.

"it has to be.. but, lets not conclude it, we have to find more clues on the person responsible for such acts.." Shino answered, the others nodded to his suggestion.

"by the way Naruto.. what did you mean about the boobs?" Neji asked Naruto breaking his knuckles.

Sweating heavily the blond scratched his head sheepishly, he said nervously "i uhh.. Hinata-chan doesn't have you know, that kinda biiig.." he showed cupping on his chest.

**'Kpow!'** Soon he was sent flying by Neji's Jyuuken on the sandy ground, Neji trembled in anger and said, "dont you dare say something so disgraceful about Hinata-sama..".

Sasuke walked to the blonde who was sitting up dusting of the sand on him, wincing in pain where the Hyuuga's Jyuuken has landed, the Uchiha helped him to stand up saying, "you know, for the matter of fact.. Hinata does have that size.. and one part of Neji was angry because of that..".

Naruto glared at Sasuke and asked, "how did _you_ know about that?".

Sasuke smirked and whispered teasingly to the blonde's dismay, "because I notice and you dont.. if she just said the word _'yes'_ to me before Karin entered my life 6 years ago, you wouldn't even had the chance you have now.. so, be happy that you're lucky enough dumb ass.".

Naruto yelled "damn you SASUKE TEME!" Sasuke chuckled looking at Naruto response, which amused him greatly.

Suddenly Kiba shouted, "Hey guys! Akamaru has been bitten!", everyone turned and rushed to the canine's side.

-Kankuro and Gaara-

"I just wonder from where does this come from.. who had the power to revive these many corpse isn't a normal person." Gaara said as the technique he activated demolished the whole graveyard and its inhuman inhabitants.

Kankuro looked at his brother, petrified, "Gaara.. we're in deep trouble..".

Their village is nearby the graveyard which was terrorized by someone, who ever had done this despicable deed should be captured soon. They were thinking the possibility which might endanger their villagers by the terrorists. Then suddenly Gaara noticed the woman with white tattered clothes walking away from afar from the red river. Scowling at it Gaara held up his hand into a sign as he vanished into thin air.

"I feel real creepy Gaara.. did you see those things? They are corpse but they.. how?.. uh?" then Kankuro noticed that Gaara wasn't by his side while several of his ninjas were laughing at him, scowling Kankuro directed the team to evacuate the area and go to Suna.

The red haired Kazekage stretched his hand and held a grip onto the woman's hand with his sand, she didn't look surprised or startled by his presence. Gaara was shocked to see the woman's face when she turned to him and smiling at him, he scowled at it, even though he felt his heart gonna burst out in any minute, he never felt this much fear before. Maintaining a calm face devoid of any hints of emotions he asked her.

"Who are you? Why did you terrorize the red river?"

Smirking at this petty human who didn't seem to be shaken by its presence it said, "I am Shikome (_means: foul woman_). I have no grudges against anything apart humans.. I was on orders.".

Still retaining a calm and cold appearance he asked, "who had summoned you from the underworld? It is forbidden for such creature as you to be wondering on the realm which you do not belong to."

The woman laughed eerily, turning to the red haired male, her eyes which was red as blood she starred daggers at the Kazekage and said, "how _daring_ of you to tell that to _me_, you peasant human.. hihihi.. anyway, not one of you will survive to stand as the last human, soon.. the black queen will take command! Hahaha.. do whatever you want human! You're not a match for her!"

Still laughing the woman said noticing the shock in the turquoise colored eyes of the Kazekage, intrigued by the change the Kazekage's face held she leaned towards him and whispered to him, "..a _human woman_. It was because of only a _woman_. She successfully freed us from the sealing that sealed us into the darkness 1000 years ago, for only her _pure blood _could do it, tempted by the possibility of her friend's death she took the curse onto herself, just to save those humans! Hahaha! They ended up digging their own grave as well! Hn! Wait for your doom, Kazekage..".

Smirking the shikome vanished into thin air leaving behind a very shocked Gaara. He had stopped the shikome and gained as much as information he could from its mouth. Now, all that information settling into his head, he felt the urge to defend his village and the world from the arising evil, he never heard of the Black queen, yet he reminded himself the vow he had made to protect his village putting his life on the line if he had to. He had to warn the other villages about this matter so that they can join forces to avoid this evil from prevailing. He has to inform Konoha soon.

-Konohagakure-

"Tsunade-samaaa! Kakashi sensei!"

Ino called them as she rushed into the Hokage office, surprised by the ex-kunoichi's presence so early in the morning, the silver haired Hatake welcomed the Akimichi. She was breathing heavily from running all the way from the flower shop to the Hokage tower, after gaining the control of her breathing she asked the jounin.

"where is Tsunade-sama? Have you seen her here Kakashi sensei?" the woman asked.

Kakashi shook his head no and said, while looking away from the documents lying on his table, "no. is there anything wrong, Ino-chan?".

Ino cracked her knuckles and stomped from where she stood, she came closer to Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei, did you see outside the window today?" she asked her sensei dangerously in a polite tone.

Gulping the Hatake shook his head, "no.. but why?"

Gritting her teeth, she asked him, "oh, so would you try to look now?".

Obeying the young lady's 'polite request', Kakashi stood from his seat and turned around to see outside the window, from his view, the village was peaceful. Indeed, since he is in charge, what could have happened to harm the village? Kakashi scowled in curiosity, all he saw was a peaceful village morning routines of his people. Turning to see Ino across the desk, he sighed and said with a smug tone in his voice.

"oh.. it's a peaceful day isn't it Ino-chan?" Kakashi said with a smile well hidden behind his mask.

Ino raised a brow and asked, "Peaceful? Would you care to look at the Hokage monument SENSEI?".

Kakashi wasn't clear what the Akimichi was pointing at but he did as she told anyways. Then he stifled a gasp when his stare fell upon the Hokage monument, it was.. painted with various faces with colorful drawings, there was whiskers on each Hokage's face, and tongues adorned their lips, they gave lipstick marks on the first Hokage's face, eye shadows on the second, huge red nose to the third, a smiley on each of the cheeks of the fourth's face, they put a mole and wrote 'granny' on the fifth's monument and drew a heart shape onto Naruto's face. Kakashi gulped his amusement, it was sheer familiar.. a prank.

'_So this has started.. so early at the age of 4 huh? You sure surpass your daddy Hikari-chan'_ Kakashi thought smugly and faked his response towards Ino.

"oh kami! Its totally ruined! Who vandalized it?" Kakashi asked turning to Ino in horror.

"It was those frogs you had! They had my kid as well! Hikari-chan, my son Touya-kun, Kudou-kun, Kenta-kun, Hattori-kun and Hitoshi-kun, Shikamaru's Inoue-chan and Seiji-kun! All of them!" Ino said.

"Oh OH!" Kakashi held his head, he didn't think the future generation would do such things.

Kakashi had Kurenai, Temari, Karin, Ten Ten, Ino, Rokuro rushing towards the monuments where the frogs were with the kids, since Tsunade and Shikamaru were attending a meeting in the rain country Kakashi and Karin shared the custody of Hikari-chan. They had chased the kids who were running helter skelter around the highland, and successfully captured them all after one hour. The hardest to catch was Hikari-chan, she jumped and meddled into the shadows of the market place and ran through the shops. Kakashi managed to catch her after running into woman who had thought he was peeking, at the onsen bath when he was actually searching for Hikari accidentally following her to the women's room. He surely did get some beating though.

-1 hour later-

He got the kids work out the mess they had created early in the morning that day, after reaching the peak of noon did they finished washing the monument clean of any evidence of paint on the faces of the Hokages. The mothers who were pitying the kids were asked to watch instead of helping them, since the kids have to learn the lesson in the hard way for such act they pulled. After that, Kakashi asked the kids to line up in the office in front of his desk which he is temporarily placed to replace the real Rokudaime who escaped into a secret rescue mission.

The Hatake was sitting on the chair placing it in front of the desk, he was staring at the kids who were standing in row in front of him. They too quite, none of them shared a glance, no whispering, no crying, no whining, no complaints. They held their head in a bow, not even facing Kakashi.

Kakashi coughed to get their attention to him, just as he thought all of them looked at him. He looked at their horror stricken faces. Still he glared sternly at each of them scanning their cute little faces. Touya-kun and Kenta-kun so frightened like a deer, Hikari-chan just scoffed since she was familiar with the Hatake's antiques and his weakness, the Hyuuga twins Hattori-kun and Hitoshi-kun had such an indifferent scowl on their face for wrong doers they humped "HMP!" and then stood crossing their arms simultaneously having a cute pout on their little face.

_'wow.. They're capable of exhibiting arrogance at such young age, they surely resemble the Hyuuga prodigy too much.. well, the Hyuuga's are well known for their cocky attitude and stoic face..'_ Kakashi thought, having a smirk hidden under his mask.

Kakashi saw Shikamaru's daughter Inoue-chan who was nearly to her tears, she trembled in fear under the gaze of the jounin, and Seiji-kun has surprised Kakashi by yawning, so much like the lazy genius. The silvery haired jounin suppressed a chuckle when he saw the look on the wide onyx orbs, the 'Itachi look-alike' Kudou-kun, he had such innocent face which resembled Itachi the Uchiha prodigy too much in a way, the little Uchiha looked like he would cry in any minute, but..

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he burst into a loud yelling, it startled his little friends and also Kakashi for being the '_quite and cool_' Sasuke's son.

Kakashi smirked looking at the little toddler, with his soft voice adorned with an amused tone, "your cute little face of course..".

Bright pinkish blush stained the childish chubby cheeks of the little Uchiha pretty darkly, still holding his scowl he yelled again, "don't call me _that_!"

Kakashi throw a puzzled look at the glaring Uchiha and asked, "don't call you what?".

Giggling in her little soft voice hiding her laughter with her palm Hikari said, "that he's _cute_..".

Kudou glared at the giggling Uzumaki girl and he said softly, "s-shut up.. Hikari-chan.." that only earning more of her giggle.

Noticing that look on Kudou-kun's face, Kakashi noticed there's _'something'_ going on in between those two, changing the topic quickly he asked, " okay, okay.. now, who is the one among you that _'organized'_ the attack on the Hokage monument?"

They stared at Kakashi and looked at each other, then again, they glanced at him and then to each other. None of the spoke anything, when Kakashi was about to ask again, he heard another one familiar yelling.

"it was ME!" Hikari yelled, while Kudou stared while Kakashi was rendered speechless for a sec.

He sighed and asked her softly and gently, "why did you do that Hikari-chan? Our founders were there, you granddad the fourth was there, your granny Tsunade-sama was there, and your daddy was there to-" he was cut by another one of her yelling.

"that's why! Daddy's there! I want to see daddy! Hikari missed daddy!" she resigned her anger as she softly started to break down in tears, her beautiful face saddened in a frown, while little burning tears flow down her flushed cheeks.

"I.. want to see daddy.." she sniffed and said softly, Kudou comforted her by putting his arm around her while the others gathered around her murmuring some soft words to calm her.

Kakashi descended on the floor on his knees, taking the little Uzumaki in his arms, he caressed her back soothingly and said to her soft tone, while Karin, Ino, Ten Ten, watched their sensei in awe.

Kakashi said softly, "its alright now, Hikari-chan.. daddy is in an important meeting with uncle Gaara, he'll come back soon.. so be obedient and good okay..".

Breaking the hug, the girl stared with her watery eyes straight into Kakashi, she asked him innocently, "Kashi.. daddy will come back right? He will not leave me like mommy right?"

Kakashi felt a pinning pain in his chest when the girl asked him the question. He knew who did Hikari meant by calling _'mommy'_, he lifted the girl in his arms, stood up from his crouched position and walked to the large window behind the Hokage desk.

Sighing inwardly he pointed the sky at the and asked, "Hikari-chan.. look at the sky..".

The girl did as she was asked, she looked at the clear blue sky with bright sun shining on it, she threw Kakashi a confused glance.

"Hikari-chan.. your mommy will always look over you, from there" he pointed the sky.

The girl looked at the sky again and back at Kakashi with such bright face she asked enthusiastically, "really?".

"really." Kakashi answered, with a broad smile hidden under his mask.

Despite being four and half years old toddlers, Kudou, Seiji, Hattori, and Hitoshi knew the full meaning behind the phrase Kakashi had said to the young and oblivious Hikari-chan. Their intelligence grew bolder by the years as they grow up.

Hikari smiled so brightly between her tears and hugged Kakashi, she said, "okay!".

Her little smile had lifted the solemn air in the atmosphere that the office had held. It was the same bright smile that always adorned the whiskered face of team Kakashi's #1 Konoha Knucklehead ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, which is obviously where the little girl had inherited it from. It was the same smile that enchanted and admired by all. Yet, her little smile held so much brightness, it was warm and graceful. It resembled too much to her name.

Kakashi warned the kids not to do the same prank again and had sent Hikari together with Kudou and his mother Karin, Hitoshi and Hattori were no more pouting at him, Touya-kun was incredibly happy when he received a packet of chips from him, Kakashi had to calm the little Inuoe-chan and Seiji-kun didn't seem to bother about the whole event. The respective mothers left the office the little kids, wondering how their sensei had gotten the knack to be pampering the kids. Kakashi sighed and sinking onto his chair, behind the desk again, continuing his paperwork. But, there were still few bubbles of thoughts that floated in his mind, his mind reflected to a certain pink haired, beautiful, kind, competent, talented and strong kunoichi in his team that passed away 4 years ago and also he remembered about a certain soft, gentle, serene, beautiful and strong-willed female Anbu that went missing completely in an S rank mission, her status was a mystery even to him. The little Uzumaki girl has always depended on the Hyuuga, since she was with her ever since her birth until last 2 years, it is only natural that the girl would think that the ex-heiress is her _'mommy'_, the child had developed a very close bond with her, Hikari kept on determined and believed defiantly that her mother will come back to her one day.

He sighed as he thought, '_I hope you don't break the heart of Hikari-chan.. nor the heart of her father.. Hinata-chan..'_. Worry still etched on his mind, yet putting the thoughts aside he resumed to his work.

'Knock knock knock..'

There was a loud knocking sound on his door, Kakashi looked up from the documents. Shifting comfortably on his chair he said, "come in..".

Then hearing the response, his assistance poked his head into the office, bending low he greeted and said, "I apologize for the intrusion Kakashi-sama.. there is a messenger from the Kazekage of Suna, he is here to see you..".

Hearing to that Kakashi said immediately, "okay let him in Yaroi..".

Yorai nodded and said, "certainly, Kakashi-sama.."

-at the dessert-

It has been 5 days since the incident in the Red River, none of the 5 Konoha ninja could forget the weird turn of event that took place there. They were confused about even now. They had headed to search for more clues on the culprit responsible for it, while searching for the tracks of the one last missing Anbu. As expected, the food and water that Sasuke, Shino and Kiba carried that was shared among five of them had only lasted for 2 days. They wondered on the hot dessert without food or water, their soles were aching pretty badly from constantly walking on the burning sun, hopelessly wishing to see a traveler that could help them or any town nearby. But, no.. the only thing that surround the earth around them was sand, sand and.. sand. They were dehydrated from constant sweating, with no one around except the five of them, while having Akamaru who was exposed to the poison of the zombies.

The wound was a small incision inflicted upon Akamaru's paws, it had some of the corpses poison exposed to the skin which spread inside. It wasn't terrible, yet it was enough to depress the Inuzuka. Neji had used his byakugan to scan the poison, it wasn't fatal yet, it was reacting with the canine's systems slowly, so there should be a more than a little hope for the dog's survival. Naruto was walking under the heat, he took off his shirt not bothering about getting sunburned he fanned himself to lessen the heat.

"Naruto!" Shino called the blond when he noticed something.

Naruto turned to back at the Aburame, "huh?".

"stay still!" the bug master commanded. Frowning in curiosity, Naruto did as he was told.

Shino and Neji was examining his back while Sasuke peeked a little. The blonde Hokage grow irritated and impatient he asked, "what is it you guys?".

"they suspect that you've got bitten by the beasts, dope." Sasuke said calmly.

"WHAT?" the blonde yelled in shock.

"considering its size.. it is bigger than Akamaru's wound Naruto.. you have a larger risk, your skin has been exposed to the poison pretty badly.." Neji said still scanning on his wound.

He sweated heavily than he already had, if that's possible. He asked them, "will I die or be like them?"

Sasuke whacked the blonde Hokage and said, "cool it dope, your too early to die and too stupid for things like death..".

"Hey Im not joking teme!" Naruto yelled rubbing tenderly on the growing bump on his head.

"neither do I dumb ass!" Sasuke shot back.

"quit bickering you guys.. Naruto, your wounds is bigger, the exposure had led the poison reach your systems.." Neji said.

Naruto scowled sadly and asked them, "so how many days do I have?"

Shino said, "mostly about two or three days at most.. some of us hadn't gotten much energy to talk much, but you were yelling with this kind of wound on your back and the deadly poison in your systems, I think I should compliment you that you're strong Naruto..".

Sasuke smirked while Naruto glared at the bug master and yelled, "what the- now only you want to acknowledge me Shino? When Im on the brink of death?".

Shino said, "don't worry Naruto, I have done the same thing I did to Akamaru.. I had sent some of my bugs onto your skin, they will detoxify the poison on the surface, but the ones spreading inside you.. you would have to handle it.."

"damn.." Naruto muttered under his breath.

3 more days passed as they walked on and on, at the nights they had sheltered under one tent. On the 8th day on their voyage on the dry land, they had no more strength or chakra to walk and travel through the endless dessert. Naruto was the only one with enough stamina to lead on the way while the others followed. Soon he also staggered along the strong wind that blew against him, finally he collapsed onto the sand face hitting it, he had let darkness fell upon his tired self letting everything else fall to the hands of the Almighty to handle.

-END OF CHAPTER 5-

**Dear readers, I'm anxious to write the reunion of NH too but, I always save the best for later.. so, I guess you have to wait **_**just**_** a little more. And for your info, their reunion is **_**close**_**, but not**_** too**_** close.. so stay tuned : 3**

**_i dont understand what difference can reviews make before while i was reading stories, but now, since im writing i fully understand its importance.. so, only your review can make me encouraged to get the story ongoing.. so please, review.. and thank you to those who had been generous enough to leave a review, i thank u so much.._**

**__****_so if u like the story please review, please!_**

**I don't own Naruto, sadly Kishi does.**


	6. Chapter 6

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: ALOHA! The new chapter of HMH is HERE! Yeay! Thank you for giving me 13 reviews! Im soo greatful to all of you! I OWE YOU A VERY BIG APOLOGY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, SO HERE IT IS *IM SO SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!* IN RETURN I WROTE 2 MAJOR LONG CHAPTERS SO NJOY!**

**Hi Hokage Hinata Hyuga-san! Thank you! Don't worry a savior for those 2 has already been sent! Im not fond of killing characters.. buhuhuhu.. and I absolutely wont make a full zombie from a creature like Naruto, he has every right to be a human.. but there will be side effects for it, its all down in the story ufufufufu..**

**Yo twistedheart27-san! Thank you! Indeed you're special.. ufufufufu.. AND don't worry, I updated more than 1 chapter this time.. I hope its worth reading.. and reviewing! Huhu..**

**Hello, LeeRocks-san! Sorry for not changing the formats earlier, but I hope the way I changed it now is comfortable to read.. I apologize again… and thank you for leaving a review! I appreciate it! Hehehe..**

**Hi daniel 29-san! Yes because Hinata broke the curse, the evil forces are out.. Perhaps this chapter can tell you more.. thank you for the review, Enjoy!**

**YO READERS! I feel sad for not writing NH reunion in the last chap, too much guilt is strangling me in the neck like a thick rusty rope but I cant rush it either, so.. don't worry, I will leave some hints behind! Its time for Chapter 6 Close to my Heart, in this entry what happened to **_**Naruto**_**? Will team Konoha **_**survive**_**? Wish you all happy reading! Your reviews are always welcomed! (warning: suspense, mystery, possible death, antagonist, new characters, adventure, flashback, long.. long chap) *im turning into an **_**evil monkey spirit**_**.. cuz all sort of crazy ideas are popping in my head kukuku***

**Chap6 Close to my Heart**

_**Previously on chapter 5:**_

_**Shino said, "don't worry Naruto, I have done the same thing I did to Akamaru.. I had sent some of my bugs onto your skin, they will detoxify the poison on the surface, but the ones spreading inside you.. you would have to handle it.."**_

"_**damn.." Naruto muttered under his breath. **_

* * *

-Somewhere across the desserts-

"aah! (gasp) NARUTO-KUN!" her soft voice turned into a desperate call as she yelled a familiar name.

She gasped and heaved for air needing it to desperately calm her wrecking nerves at once, her heat beat had quickened its pace while she choked the air to ease her breathing, sitting upright on the bed as the blanket she covered herself with slid down from her upper body brushing along her shoulders and landed on her laps. Confusion etched on her frown which was formed on her forehead as she recalled the familiar name she yelled while waking from a nightmare.

"Na.. ru.. to-.. kun.. ?!" her soft voice whispered his name again.

Her breathing eased slowly into normal pattern of respiration, she touched her lips as her soft voice spelled the name again. What was this familiarity which tend to taunt her, as if she was forgetting something.. no, as if she was _**losing**_ something so important, something so _close _to her _heart_. Something that she cherished more precious to her than her own life, something that had mended with her own soul, something that kept itself hidden and sealed in her subconscious mind for long as she knew, but what was it? Her pale lavender tinted eyes started to water as she clenched the cloth on her chest. She whimpered as she tried with everything in her will to stop that stabbing pain in her heart that gave thousand jolt of pain through her senses.. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, she frowned sadly, why does her heart hurt so much? She wondered why..

"..nata-sama.. Hinata-sama? Are you all right?" a voice came from her side.

Quickly covering herself with the blanket, she hid her face and body in a swift motion before the servant came in to check on her. A fair skinned woman with brown eyes and black hair which is neatly coiled into a bun bent the door open and appeared into the room. The lady in white kimono approaching her in swift walk, with worried expression written all over her face, she approached the girl placing a hand slightly on her shoulder, Hinata flinched at the contact of her cold fingers on her own feverish warm skin. The woman pulled her hand back forgetting that the lady isn't fond of people touching her. The girl was having her back facing towards her, so Subaru couldn't really tell that the lady was comfortable or not.

"Hinata-sama.. are you alright?" the servant asked.

The girl only nodded and said quietly, "I.. I am fine, Subaru-chan.. I'm sorry to be a bother..".

The servant sighed in relief, "oh that's good Hinata-sama.. you needn't apologize to me, Hinata-sama.. I should've been beside you as Seimei-sama has ordered, I am sorry I left your side..".

The girl softly said, "its alright Subaru-chan.. I'm really fine.. you shouldn't worry too much about Seimei-kun's orders..".

Subaru smiled fondly and said before vanishing behind the door, "you're too kind Hinata-sama.. I have prepared you're bath it is ready.. come on and take a dip.."

Subaru closed the door behind her, leaving the girl alone. She had been in the temple from when she was five years old, her grandmother had sent her here to becoming an apprentice to a Miko (_means: priestess_). She was now 25 years old, she and Keiko another one of the assistants is currently working for Seimei-sama a powerful priest, who is remarkably very handsome and very mysterious. What was even mysterious was that this lady that he had took into the temple about 1 and ½ years ago. Seimei was a priest who had never taken any interest in woman, he suddenly brought this girl out of nowhere to stay at the temple. She is residing there for nearly two years, but Tara and the others had never once seen her face since she always covers her face with wearing a dark cloak, only Seimei-kun knows how she looks. All that she knows about her is that her name was Hinata she's a very shy, kind, gentle, polite, and a reserved person. Sometimes she couldn't help but to think that what does this girl has that is very precious moreover Seimei is so much attracted to her, bet she really is so beautiful. He always had a teasing nature around girls, but she is the only one who he would talk with love and care hidden in his deep voice, to which the girl doesn't seem to notice it for being quite innocent and oblivious.

'_I wonder why he likes her that much… Seimei-sama never tells anything but orders to me. Oh well, never mind..' _the girl sighed and prepared herbal tea for the lady to freshen her up.

* * *

-Team Konoha-

A sand storm was about to hit the desserts in a few hours. The wind was gushing through atmosphere sweeping a considerable amount of sand with it. None of the Konoha team was aware of it, as they lie limply onto the back of the camel swinging their hands in motion as the camel moved slowly to the nearest town in about half a mile. A noise came from his lips, from his thoroughly dried throat, a deep dry groan. Squeezing his eyes open narrowly he saw the wind had picked up speed, he was slowly getting aware of his body, it ached so badly, when he observed he saw that he was bent for a long time that it had starting to hurt his muscles and bones.

He turned to see around, scratching his eyes again to get a clear view. He scanned with his white eyes, he saw Kiba and Akamaru lying limply onto the back of the a camel ahead of them, Neji realized that him and Shino was on another camel while Sasuke and Naruto were on the camel walking at his right side. There was a man who was covering himself with black cotton cloak, he was on the camel that was ahead of them. So, they were saved by a man with his camels. Processing the data, Neji felt his tired brain ached for more sleep, as he his drifted back to into the darkness that seep through his vision and he let it take over him.

* * *

-few hours later-

"awake already?"

Deep and lean voice of a young man was heard, as he woke up he saw a man sitting by the fire set in a dark room. Neji was there sitting in between a snoring Naruto and a silent Shino, while Kiba lay there with Sasuke and Akamaru which was sitting by the man. He had his cloak off his figure, now that Neji could see only his back, what he could note is that the man had a long blond hair, he could hear the man giving a chuckle.

"how do you feel?" the man asked turning to see Neji at his back.

Neji was dumbfound to see the young man, he had a striking resemblance with the snoring blond who was sleeping beside him, except he had no whiskers and he was fairer. Naruto looked like a mirror of Namikaze Minato his dad, with his over grown bangs and all, but this guy looks like a part of Jiraiya and Minato mixed together. He had spiky golden hair which was straight when it ended at the back, his eyes were striking and lively sky blue orbs, thin eyebrows, and sharp face that shaped his face in a manly way. He had a well trained and muscled, tall, lean figure.

Neji scowled and asked, "I am good, thank you for helping us.. by the way, who are you?".

The man stood from the fire place and walked nearing the Hyuuga head, he had black vest on him, his attire was all black and had tied a red cloth around his waist.

The man smirked and answered, "no need to worry, I mean no harm, I am Toyonara Mouri… uh, I am a wondering merchant. In my way I had seen the five of you fainted on the sand, so I had brought you with me.. there is a sand storm today so, leaving you behind will only mean killing you.".

Neji was shocked, the man answered as if he had read his mind. Still he gazed at the man skeptically, and yet he didn't show any hint of it and thanked the man, Neji noticed that bandage on Akamaru's leg and Naruto's back. He gazed back at the man who was offering him some food and drink. He received the food and water offered and said.

"you treated them.. thank you.." Neji said.

Toyonara smiled warmly and said, "mhm.. if I hadn't then there is no point in bringing them here..".

Neji shot him a shocked look, "what?".

Toyonara explained, "the dog was okay, but there was a deadly poison eating up the internals of that young blond.." he pointed at Naruto.

"That is Naruto" Neji said.

Toyonara corrected, "Naruto's poison was acting really fast in his body, it's a decaying poison that degrades the internals in a human, a normal man would've died.. but this Naruto guy was still breathing heavily, there was a force helping him heal.. from his inside. A swirl of power.."

Neji scowled as he heard the man say it, "H-How did you know that?".

Toyonara simply said, "oh! That's because I can see his life essence.. I am a medic myself.. so I had the privilege to prepare an antidote from black snake, which acts as a strong counteract poison to this poison..".

Neji was surprised and worried he asked, "wouldn't the poison harm the man?".

Toyonara nodded, "yes, but since he has the help of the swirling power, it helps him to heal quickly.. I had done what I know, its now all up to the young man..".

Neji nodded and looked at the Hokage worriedly, "I hope he survives.. I believe in his strength..".

Toyonara smirked and said, "surely he's strong.. he's doing a great fight there..".

After that, the man asked about Neji and the team, for what purpose was they there, what had happened and stuff. They talked until they finally fell asleep. The man put out the fire and slept with the team.

* * *

-morning-

As morning approached, Neji was stirred by a strange commotion, yawning quietly the man woke up from his sleep and sat up stretching his hands above his head. He heard Akamaru's barking. Opening his eyes he saw Sasuke, Shino and Kiba who were already awake. Kiba was searching for something, he was strangely desperate, Neji frowned when he saw Naruto's still and stiff body.

"Neji…" he snapped when he heard a deep voice calling his name out.

Turning Neji saw the Uchiha who had called him, "what is it? Sasuke..".

Sasuke who seemed cool and collected was sweating horribly, he coughed and cringed due to the pain from coughing caught to him, ".. how did we ended up here?".

Neji answered as he reached out his hand and touched Sasuke's forehead and said, "there was a merchant who came across us willing to bring us all here.. hey, you're having a cold are you?"

Sasuke moved Neji's hand away from his forehead and covered his mouth with his palm and coughed dryly, "just literally.. by the way, the guy you said _stole our bag packs_.. our belongings are all gone but he left some food and water, I don't know where are we right now.. we have to find a way out of here, I feel suffocating inside here..".

The Hyuuga raised both of his brows to his forehead in shock to hearing what Sasuke had said, and here he thought that the guy was a good guy, sheesh.. he shouldn't have trusted him. Now that they had lost their bags containing their needs, even the bags with kunai are gone. He gritted his teeth, he should've known better.

Eyeing Kiba Neji asked "what is he searching for Shino?"

Shino looked up and said, "the scroll containing Hinata's last mission details.."

Neji face palmed himself and said, "keh.. we lost that in the bags..".

Neji and Sasuke looked at the blond in between them, Neji noticed that the blond wasn't snoring, stretching his hand he touched the Hokage, he frowned and shook Naruto awake. There wasn't a response, he clutched the shirt Naruto was wearing and shook him again.

"curses.. Damn it! Naruto! Wake up!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke looked at him curiously and asked, having the blond to lie on his back again, "what is it Neji?".

Neji moved his gaze from the blonde to the Uchiha, there was a slight wave of emotion had emitted from the white eyes of the Hyuuga as Sasuke watched him. He never felt any emotion come out of his void white eyes, except for certain times, and now he the ex-avenger watched as the Hyuuga activated his bloodline limit and checked the Hokage's system. Neji's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke in pure disbelief.

Sasuke couldn't contain his curiosity he asked Neji, "what did you see Neji? What's wrong?"

"N.. Naruto.. is ice cold, he's not breathing… but, h..his pulse.. they're there faintly." Neji said slightly getting nervous himself and also relieved a bit, well at least for now.

The onyx eyed Anbu captain was taken aback by this, "what are you saying Neji? Is he dead?" he turned to inspect the blond, indeed he was lying limply to the ground, no movement, no response.

Shino said while examining him, "he's still alive, but I don't know.. someone treated him with a deadly poison, it seemed to be reacting on him.. the poison of the zombies were cleared."

Clutching his trembling hands along to his sides until his knuckles turned white, Neji gulped, "then l.. lets move out, we'll find a way to treat him before its too late..".

Kiba exclaimed from behind while running around with Akamaru, "hey guys! I've found the way out! its like a maize!"

All of them hurried to where Kiba and Akamaru were, Sasuke was carrying Naruto on his back while Neji and Shino headed to Kiba. They had to get him out of there if they wanted to see him alive. They had no more time to waste anymore. Once they woke up everything changed, they had nothing with them, except the strength they had in them which miraculously revived after the rest. Neji couldn't understand, why had this all happened? They were in pursuit of his lost cousin, he didn't know why, but they were facing the most weirdest things as obstacles along the journey, a whole village of infected zombies, an incredibly exhausting 8 day voyage in the boundless dessert in which they had lost the strength to walk, a deceiving thief who had stolen their stuff, they also lost the scroll that contains the details that could lead them to Hyuuga Hinata to the thief but he did left something enough for all of them to eat, a recovered Akamaru (thank God..) and an infected and unconscious Naruto in a life or death situation, to the least he couldn't understand how to conclude the situation. They desperately have to save the blonde; he is the hope of their villages' future, their ninja society, and the only hope to his cousin and her life. The savior of this world, their beloved orange Hokage of Konoha.. they can't have him dead, at all costs. Nobody will forgive them then, heck.. they can't even forgive themselves for it.

Snicker.. a sinister snicker was heard, echoing in the darkness of night, in the walls of an abandoned mansion, the voice echoed along its solid cold walls, having the sound travelling along each molecules of remaining life. It spreaded evil and darkness to the mansion, the servants were frightened to death, surely that voice could shook the life out of everyone with just a simple chuckle.

"heh.. I already have his soul." She said coldly.

Emerging her hand from the darkness surrounding the room, her dried and wrinkled hands was visible, pale in complexion as the only moon light flashed into the dark room through a window, it hit her skin.

She reached her hands out on the crystal ball placed on the soft, velvety green cushion (crystal ball that can show anything you want to see, it was possessed by the *third). Slowly caressing the ball with her rough skin, it glowed brightly under her simple touch. She snickered again, feeling completely revived, she felt happy and welcomed her victory of gaining something _so important_ that could prove a threat to her. She wanted to take over this world and crush it in her palms, that was her ambitions but unfortunately she was sealed by a mere human incarnation, a Tachibana. She was outright defeated, 1000 years ago, by this man. Now that she has _this soul_, she could feel free to manipulate many people anyone.. whoever she pleases, and bring that hiding hideous man out of his hide out. She knew from the moment she was out, that her only nemesis still exist, somewhere.. she swore to herself she will find him and wipe him out of the surface of the earth.

**(A/N: this section of the story will be in italic since, all the experiences Naruto is having will be within in his mind and completely out of the world.. )**

* * *

-Meanwhile.. with Naruto-

"_w.. where am I?" Naruto asked himself._

_The blonde wasn't sure when was the last time he ever had been here was. It has been years since he had captured and extracted Kurama's chakra into his own, it must've been nearly 7 years since then. He stepped into the watery surface of the reddish sewer; pipes were all around the walls leaking small drops of water leaving it to drip onto the pool of water he was standing in. The water reached to the ankles of his black sandal, it wasn't that deep. There was an enormous cage, a large thick steel cage, with a seal that was circular and was still swirling. He narrowed his eyes to it, closely inspecting it from where he stood._

_There.. inside that cage.. he used to see an enormous and huge, fiery, blood lusting, Kyuubi. He used to stand before that cage, to either to ask it to lend chakra or yell at the powerful and overgrown reddish fur ball fox with mutated tails that is 9 in counting. He smirked at it, he wouldn't be in here if.. there is a huge chakra loss in his system or if.. he was in a near death state. He didn't bother to know which situation was he in, the blond scooted to see where was that damned fox was hiding._

"_where are you..? stupid fox.." he sounded amused finding the fox which he thought was hiding._

_Then he felt a poking on his back, which he felt pain from the sharp claws that was poking him, he turned around only to see an overgrown, reddish, lazy, and bored fox sitting as it tails wriggled along playfully. From that huge height, it scowled down at him and grinned at the blonde showing its sharpened blade-like fangs. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, obviously bored.. not scared at the old fox's antiques to scare the shit out of him. I mean c'mon.. Naruto is a Hokage- the second Yellow Flash, an S-rank ninja who never feared death, the strongest ninja feared by his enemies, more importantly he's a man already, he isn't a 13 year old kid anymore, even so, he wasn't scared when he first laid eyes on that fur ball but he was pretty much yelling at it and calling it 'stupid'. _

"_**What do you mean by calling me a **_**'stupid fox'**_** Minato?"**__ Kurama asked._

_Naruto chuckled and stated, "heh.. the obvious, that you're a stupid fox.. and Im Naruto.."._

_The fox grumbled and said, __**"tch.. how dare you! After sealing me away from my powers, not visiting me at all, you're saying that I am stupid? You idiot container!"**_

_Naruto smiled as he ended his chuckle and scratched his head, "aahh.. sorry bout' that.. you're missing me are you?"._

_The fox frowned and said, __**"why would I miss a stupid human like yourself..?".**_

_The blonde heaved a sigh and walked near to the fox, "eeeeehhhh… you don't? geezz.."_

_The fox chuckled and asked, __**"so how about you?"**_

"_me? Uhh.." he scratched the back of his head and said, "no, I totally forgot about you.. hehe (chuckles)"_

_The fox glared at him flaming in his slit eyes, __**"you fool.. that explains why you haven't stepped into your own head.." **_

_Naruto grinned stupidly and asked, "so what's up fox? How have you been?" _

_Looking away the fox said, __**"fine…" **_

_A sly smirk appeared on the Hokage's whiskered face as he said, "am I sensing wrong or is that you're blushing?"_

_The fox eyed the blond angrily and said, "__**shut up! now why were you here?"**_

_The blond shrugged and said, "I don't know.."_

_The fox sighed and asked, __**"what happened before you came here idiot?"**_

_Then Naruto held a hand to his chin and began to think, he started to narrate the whole story of what had happened and what he saw, before he ended up coming to the fox. The huge fox listened to his container intently with utmost concentration. Once he was done the fox began to think._

"_..then I was bitten by those creepy dead bodies.. and I was walking with Kiba, Shino, Saske-teme, Akamaru and Neji.. I finally fainted from walking.. when I opened my eyes, I was here.." the blonde finished his story._

_The fox looked at Naruto and stated, __**"Naruto.. I think, we're dead."**_

_Cocking an eyebrow, mouth hanging low Naruto yelled, "WHAT?!"_

_Apparently before he could utter another word, suddenly, a burst of flashing light broke into the walls, blinding his eyes. Everything around him crumbled, literally ruined itself into nothing but dust and the ruins slowly began to vanish as the darkness around started to swallow it and Naruto together into it, while in the little time left, the fox shrunk in size of a normal hunter cat, it jumped and landed onto Naruto's bushy and spick yellow head. Then everything went dark to his eyes. He stayed there, in that darkness for what it seemed too long even to count. Immeasurable amount of time had passed in that silence. He couldn't move or say anything, for the fox hadn't done anything since it was suffering the same as well. _

_He then started to feel, slowly he gained the ability to breath, then he felt the use of his limbs, he could blink his eyes, move his hands about, trembling slightly he started to stand up, in the endless darkness. As he stepped forward, practically dragging his heavy self, further into the darkness staggering along his way into it, after a long time of walking, he saw something flashing red, no.. something like burning, flaring red. He approached it, reaching an arm towards it, slowly as he walked further.. and further.. he could make out a sharp of a round passageway, in the lightless dark. _

_Without hesitation the blonde showoff who is now scared, confused as hell, walked into the passage way. He heard sound of water flashing once he stepped right in it, the water splashed as he kept on walking into it. He walked further into it, not uttering any words to the fox who was sitting on top of his head. At first a small fog greeted the receptors in his nasal cavity, he cringed, and his face contorted at the horribly stink or foul smell which hit his nose, it was the smell of decaying bodies which still in the process of decomposing, the smell of burns, puss, everything which is slimy and everything dirty as imaginable was smelling horribly in that narrow, dark, smelly passage way. He couldn't take it, it was suffocating to him to be there even a moment could kill him._

"_ughh.. I bet Kiba would collapse if he was here.. huh? I could.. speak.." he said, all his thought were expressed in his voice._

_Kyuubi stomped on his head holding it nose like its life was depending on it, he yelled, __**"get moving your butt dumb ass! I cant stand it!"**__._

_Naruto walked on trying to find a way out of here, but.. there was something following him, he couldn't make out its presence since it was extremely dark in there that he could barely see himself. Then he could see, all lot of beings inside the narrow, round hole. These were the people who had died, in every terrible way imaginable whom was rotting in that dark, they were the sinned ones, the ones who ended up in wrong way of life independently, their horrible deeds were transformed onto their horrible forms. Naruto could only blink in astonishment and pure shock looking at the condition of the poor souls, he sucked his breath in, to his eyes, all that he saw wasn't their badly formed bodies or ugly forms, but their sufferings. They were crying, some were howling, some moaning and groaning in pain, their pain had shattered his heart, he couldn't bear the sight of it, he trembled as he remained stiff as he walked passing through them. Tears were pooling around his eyes, his lips trembled, his face contorted in a saddened frown, they were caressing his arm asking him to help them in their low calls, he looked at his sides, one old man clung to his arms, weeping to him, asking the blonde to help him get out of here, before Naruto could respond.._

_A deep voice thundered into his ears, "_**Don't bother.. its useless, futile.. the man had been given many changes in his life, but he refused to take it**_."._

_Naruto looked at his other side, he could see a dark cloaked figure, standing right beside him holding a staff which is crowned with a sharp claw-like blade on the uppermost edge of it, he could only make out 2 shiny dust-like light which he concluded was the shinigami's (_means: grim reapers_) eyes. Naruto stared wide eyed at the shinigami which watched him intently. Slowly anger started to arise in him, he stated coldly at the grim reaper._

"_he would've taken it, if he know he should.." Naruto's voice beamed through the void._

_The shinigami chuckled, "_**hn.. not all humans were thoughtful as you.. sometimes, your pity will cause your death.. you have passed through death in many occasions of your life.. even now, you're passing through one.. you should know what human's greediness is and to what extend could it go. You should've known better.."**_._

_Naruto couldn't answer to this statement of the shinigami while the dark framed being stood there beside him waiting silently for his answer. Naruto gagged his mouth to respond.. and something watery leaked on his head and he touched, splash it away trying to dry his head._

"_geezz.. at least they should be given a chance.. another chance to life.." he ended up saying that._

_The shinigami chuckled again, _**"surely they were given.. none of them will escape the chance.. they will be given until they can learn their wrong and reprimand it, admitting a wrong and praying for forgiveness and claiming responsibilities of the wrongs they did is enough to make a man escape this..**_" he pointed at them and their sufferings._

_Naruto gulped as the shinigami continued, "_**some souls escape to the human world, wishing to stay there in means of escaping this place.. they're the ones you humans call as ghosts..**_"._

_Naruto stared at them for a few moment before he snapped his head towards the weeping old man, he held the old man._

_He asked him, "hey old man! Answer me something.. do you want to stay here or take the chance you've been given to be reborn and correct the mistakes you've done? Which one do you choose?"_

_The old man looked at him and said desperately, "a chance! A chance! I want to be a good human! I want to make redemption of all my sins in my entire life that I've committed!"_

_Naruto looked at the shinigami who was watching him he said, "he can do this! Give him a chanc-"_

_Before the blond could finish his sentence, the old man grabbed his attention, "hey, kid.. were you the one who the fourth sealed the Kyuubi in?"_

_Naruto looked back at the old man with a confused scowl and nodded at him, "yes.." he answered._

_The old man's eyes widened and he grabs Naruto's hands in his and lowered his head in a bow, he cried, "kid.. I am sorry for all I did while you were small, I was one of those people who had despised you, I called you a monster, I hit you with stones, I beat you up, and said some very mean words to you.. I didn't even consider you as a child.. but you, you prove to me that your more than just a human.. please, I beg you, forgive me child.."._

_Naruto widened his eyes in shock hearing to his confession Naruto moved his hand on top of the man's hand and said tearfully, "its okay Oji-san (means: old man).. I was used to it.. It doesn't matter it was in the past anyway.."_

_Before he could continue a drop of Naruto's tear fell on the man's hands, soon the man float above Naruto shining in bright light he smiles tearfully at the blond saying thank you to him, he vanished away. Naruto looked dumfounded, as the shinigami chuckled at the blonds stupor face. Naruto gags his mouth hanging wide open he stuttered pointing above his head._

"_t-th-the th-the.. m-man.. wh-where?"_

_Still smirking the shinigami understood and answered, _**"you had freed the man from his sufferings, he is now at peace..".**

_Naruto stared at the grim reaper, standing there speechlessly, with widened eyes, surprise was written all over on his face. Then slowly a happy grin spread on his face. _

"_**oh.. I cant stand them stinking, at least we could use some moving.." **__the fox said. The shinigami smirked looking at the fox._

_Naruto scowled as he looked around, his scowl matured into a frown, they weren't walking any longer, they were floating together with the shinigami. He was floating on the dark void leaving the passage way, to much.. much higher place. His eyes widened as he watched from there the number of uncountable souls suffering down there in the eternal darkness, they were so much souls, so crowded in that place as if it could triple the whole world's human population, he felt his heart tightening looking at them. He snapped his head to the shinigami, it was still staring at him with all its attention, quietly._

"_wh-where are we going?" Naruto asked at the shinigami._

"**why, would you like to stay there with them?"**_ Naruto widened his eyes and gulped, the shinigami smiled to it._

"_aah.. nope. I don't think so.." he said. _

_The fox yelled, "__**ahhh!.. I could use some breathing at last.. sigh.."**__, it made them both chuckle._

_Then the shinigami looked away, looking upwards, there was a beam of light entering the darkness through a small hole, _**"I can't guide you further than this.. take that way, you'll reach to the other realm.."**_._

_Looking at the small hole to which the shinigami has pointed at, he asked. _

"_uhh.. okay, thanks.. um, how am I supposed to pass through such small whole?" Naruto looked around and the shinigami was nowhere beside him. _

_Scowling to himself, he grumbled and walked to the light. "that guy was creepy as hell.. sheesh.." Naruto said._

"_**(chuckle) I was thinking the same.."**__ Kurama said in his hushed tone._

"_noo.. you were scared looking at him.. I could feel your trembling paws on my head.." Naruto teased._

"_**no I wasn't…I.. I was just, um.. holding something.."**__ Kurama said in a low sheepish tone._

_Naruto widened his eyes as he realized something, and yelled as his voiced beamed through the passage, "DAMN YOU STUPID FOX! YOU PEED ON ME! YUCK! AAAAAAAAAHHH". _

* * *

_As they were bickering to each other, they failed to notice that they were now out of that dark dungeon and was walking in a spring field. The place shone brightly as the ground was soft as feather, he couldn't feel his feat, it was as if he was floating in the air. An unknown bliss spring though his heart and soul as he stepped in further into the realm, he felt light and somewhat happy, bright and a cheeky grin spread through his whiskered face. _

"_**no I didn't pee on you!"**__ Kurama denied as blush crossed its features._

"_I know you did damn fox! Stop giving me that bull shit Im not buying it!" Naruto said._

"_oi.. Naruto-kid.. what brings you here?" a familiar low, matured deep voice beamed into his ears._

_Naruto looked at the surrounding and realized they weren't in that dark place any longer, he smiled as he looked around, and.. something like a grey blur that he spotted crossed his mind, he widened his eyes and ran to it as fast as he can leaving the fox to follow him from behind. The blond jumped and flung his hands around the familiar person who had greeted him._

"_ERO-SENNIN! ERO SENNIN! ERO-SENNIN!" he yelled heartily clinging to the grey haired old man._

_He laughed and broke the hug, he scowled immediately whacked the blond on his head, "ouch! Heeeeyy.. what was that for?!" Naruto whined in pain, holding his head._

"_how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Naruto baka!" Jiraiya fumed._

_They both ended up laughing at themselves, "so what are you doing here? Don't tell me you died.." Jiraiya said._

_Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head, "I don't know ero-sennin.."._

_Jiraiya eyed the blond with concerned look and whacked him on his back and said, "don't worry! You'll definitely find that girl alright.."._

_Naruto widened his eyes at his sensei when he said that, "h-how did you know?" he asked._

_Jiraiya shrugged and said, "I know.. cuz, im watching you from here.."._

_Naruto smiled at him brightly and hold up his wrist in the air said, "heh! I can do it! believe it-dattebayo!"._

_Jiraiya smiled at him, hearing to his husky and gruff voice that was deeper in tone and the old sensei eyed the way Naruto had matured into a man, "you're taller than the last time I saw you Naruto.. just like him..". _

_The student and the sensei talked and talked for what seemed long, they were resting near a pond, while Jiraiya was watching the fishes and the beautiful flowers around the pond. Naruto was telling him so many stories after Jiraiya was gone, and what Fukasaku did to him, he told his sensei how he and his friends defeated Pain, Madara and Orochimaru, how he had gained the title Hokage, about Hikari-chan, and what he did for the country and all. Jiraiya smiled looking at the blond fondly. _

_Jiraiya chuckled at him, and he asked, "well do you like that girl?"._

_Naruto was taken aback by that question, "h-huh?"._

_The sennin said, "the Hyuuga girl.. did you like… like, like her?"_

_Naruto down casted his eyes, narrowing it at the fish pond near the small fountain, there were many raw emotions erupted in those sky blue eyes that Jiraiya had noticed, Naruto looked back at his sensei with a faint blush on his whiskered cheeks, scratching the back of his head._

_He gulped and said, "I… idontknow.. but.. I think so.."_

_Jiraiya coked an eyebrow and laughed whacking the blonde painfully on his back, "hahaha! Stop acting so stupid Naruto.."._

_Ending his laughter Jiraiya said smiling at his student, "a man should be sure of his feelings towards a woman Naruto.. because they had to make sure, that the woman they love would trust them, live for them, and be with them forever.. for that, you should hold your grounds.. like you did with Sakura."_

_Naruto blushed again, smiling sadly at the name Jiraiya had mentioned, he smiled at his sensei nodding his head, "yeah.. I will.."._

_Then Jiraiya smiled and stood up along with Naruto. The blond had asked to the old ninja, about his wife, he was confused since he couldn't see her anywhere, Jiraiya told him that her time hasn't over yet to rise to the heaven. As they walked through the garden of sunflowers, the breeze was so warm that it caressed him as if stroking him to sleep. And indeed, the fox who followed him was really sleeping on Naruto's head. _

_Jiraiya sighed, "I never really thought I would enter this place.."._

_Looking at his sensei Naruto smiled, "neither did I.."._

_Jiraiya chuckled, "don't worry, you wont get in here.. heaven is only for intelligent people, stupid Naruto.."_

_Naruto fumed, "what did you say?! I'm not stupid!", Jiraiya laughed at the kid._

_The grey haired sennin abruptly stopped in the middle of the field, and stood next to a blossoming sunflower, he plucked it and offered it to Naruto, "here.. Naruto, take this.."._

_Eyeing his sensei curiously Naruto tilted his head looking at the flower and then back to his sensei, "what is this for?"._

_Jiraiya held onto Naruto's wrist and yanked him forward to follow him to the same pond they left just a while ago. Upon reaching the pond, Jiraiya looked back at his student with his evergreen smile plastered on his face._

_He said, "I'll tell you when we reach there.."._

_Then suddenly they were jumping into the water and Naruto found himself being flushed into somewhere like a whirlwind, then it stopped. He found himself and Jiraiya hiding behind the floating clouds of the earth. Naruto was astonished as he watched the birds fly, a smile of wonder crossed his features, Jiraiya smirked looking at the blond, they watched the earth spin, the rise of day and night, the sun, the moon, the stars, the rainbow, rain, whirlwind, thunder, the four seasons, the 2 poles and everything that is in the earth. They didn't miss flashflood, earthquake, volcano eruptions, tsunami, landslides, and other natural phenomenon that drinks life on the earth. Jiraiya showed his most precious student what world meant. Then he snapped his finger, and suddenly they were in a forest behind bushes, there was a woman who was washing herself. Naruto fumed as he thought his sensei brought him here to peek at woman's bath._

_Naruto narrowed his glare on his sensei and whacked him on the head, "you PERVERT!" he yelled._

"_OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Hey hey, Naruto listen! Its not like that.. that's the girl you're looking for!" the sensei yelled trying to stop his student from kicking his ass off._

_Naruto jammed for a second from what he was doing his whole being blushed into beet red, and fumes emitted from his ears as he turned to look at the girl sitting gracefully in the water.. like a blossoming pure little white water lily, long midnight blue hair covering her whole self, she kneeled deeper into the water, her face was down, he couldn't really see her, but his heart started to quicken its pace.. as if it would jump out of his ribs at any moment. He caught looking at her as she heaved a sigh, when a maid in white kimono called her name. At that very moment, before he could even take a glimpse at her face Jiraiya snapped his finger and they were floating in the air again. Naruto sighed in relief thinking that at least, she was alive and well somewhere, and looked far with determination shining in his blue orbs. _

_Jiraiya smirked at his student and asked, "now.. do you know what do you feel about that girl?"._

_Clutching his shirt on his chest trying to calm his thumping heart, Naruto nodded his head dumbly as he looked at his sensei. _

_Jiraiya smirked and said pointing at the flower, "you see that flower.. when you pour water it grows and blossoms, but when you leave it to dry it wilts.. girls are more or less, like flowers, if you shower them with care and love.. they will shine for you in your life.. Sakura was that kind of a girl.. she loved you from her heart after realizing her mistakes towards you, she turned into a blossoming woman that shined in your light.. that brightened your heart and life.."_

_Naruto nodded contemplating what his sensei was saying._

_Jiraiya continued, ".. the Hyuuga girl.. is also a flower like any other girls, but.. a very rare flower.. she shines.. even in the dark.. whenever she glows she leaves her warmness etched in the heart of the beholders, a kind of flower that will nurture you with everything that she has, she smiles hiding her tears, she is a shy turnip, that hides her true self.. she doesn't realize her own potential.. so Naruto.. she. Is a sunflower, that needs light of a sun, you. To know that how much can her very existence can cause a change.. and that, only you.. can make the difference. There will be a sunflower, only if the sun exists .. without you, she wouldn't know who she really is, remember that, Naruto."_

_Naruto gazed at his sensei with the eyes clear of any doubt, any confusion, not even a little was left there. He knew what he had to do, he clenched the stem of the flower in his hand and brought it to close to his heart as if hugging it gently, he felt that weird spark in his heart, to which he thought he'll never feel it again towards any woman. But, now here he is, clutching a simple flower holding it preciously near to his heart, grinning ear to ear like an idiot, with the sky blue eyes that is overflowing with his emotions. Then the next thing he noticed was that, he was floating up above his friends. He saw that his rival was carrying him, they were heading out of a pyramid, to the sandy dessert. They were heading towards a town where at that moment he felt his whole soul electrifying with the interferences of some kind of energy. He felt weak and gradually being numb of all his senses, then he saw from the clouds a hand appeared and grabbed him like he was a stick, Naruto couldn't hold that much against it. He tried to free himself from it with all his strength but he couldn't manage to get away. Suddenly everything became dark, he was aware of his senses but he couldn't see a thing. After what it seems too long, he felt light penetrating through his soul. When the man touched his chest, he felt his own pulse, painfully beating through his own soul, as if it was calling him back to his own body. He could see a faint rope that was tied to his navel, it connecting his soul that was floating to his body. He looked around for his sensei, but he wasn't there anymore beside him.. then when a bright light blinded his visions he closed his eyes, when he reopened them.._

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 6-

**Me: hooray for me! Yahoo! I ended chap six!**

**Owh yeah! But hey, hey.. wait.. there is more.. you guys must be wondering, what would've happened during the time period before all of this had happened, namely before our heroin gone missing.. and why had Sakura chose Hinata in particular to be the mother of the child she yield (we know why obviously, but there was also another reason to it).. this is a major flashback that I, proudly presenting to you, in saying thanks to your support, so 1 word= NJOY! **

* * *

**~FLASHBACK STARTS~**

All of this happened more than five years ago, it was when Hinata finally said her decision to withdraw her position as the heiress of the clan in favor of her sister Hanabi, and with her father's agreement, the Rokudaime Hokage's help she had made Hyuuga Neji the next clan leader, and she had disowned the clan. She still carries the Hyuuga name as her first name, but she will not associate herself in any of the clan business. Hinata then had progressed in her ninja profession, improved in her medical training with Tsunade, and Lee for Taijutsu.

Since her signature chakra nature is water, she trained a lot to gain water chakra based ninjutsu, she even went to the extent to create her own jutsus with the medical jutsu and ninjutsu in combination. The Hyuuga had applied to be in Anbu soon after her successful progresses in missions as a jounin. She was accepted in Anbu and she excelled in that as well, much to everyone's surprise, she made herself a ninja worth the praise. She looks super-hot in the skin tight Anbu attire, she's super-cool butt-kicking machine in battles but no one except Sasuke recognizes her in the whole Anbu squad. Since the identity of Anbu should be kept confidential even to the Hokage (but Naruto sort of knows), nobody knows her real name, she was called 'the White Dragon'. She is a very well known lady Anbu, for her prowess, a deadly signature technique, her byakugan, long midnight blue hair and beautiful curvaceous form.

2 years later, on a very rainy day, the Anbu returned home after successful completion of a mission in Wind country. After one week of travel, she had been tired enough to just collapse. But the Hyuuga ordered her team to rest, while she reported on the mission personally to Captain Hawk all by herself, after being released from her duty she finally went to her apartment.

Her rented house was at the northern side of the village with a peaceful view of the Hokage monument. People there were friendly and joyful. She enjoyed being there, she never felt lonely since she was always preoccupied with missions and hospital works, in her off days she would simply visit Neji, Ten Ten and Hanabi or be sparring with her team, or watching Kurenai's son Ryosuke-kun, pressing flowers and planting pot plants, going little outings with Ino, Sakura, Karin, Temari and Tenten, and the other guys. This is how she spent her off days usually. But today it was different, Sasuke knew she was beat so he gave her 3 days off. Even if she denies it, he gave her a stern advice and made her accept it.

After a long shower the lavender eyed woman collapsed onto her bed. She had dressed in a casual shorts and a large and baggy sweater. As soon as she hit the covers her eyes started to drift into deep slumber.

'Tit tit.. tit tit.. tit tit.. tit tit..'

She slammed her finger on the button of her alarm shutting it off. Stretching her arms above her head, the Hyuuga sat up on her cozy and comfy bed, yawning in her soft voice, she blinked looking around her room. Sighing the girl lazily walked out of the comforts of her sweet bed, she opened her wardrobe looking for nice grey shirt and a pair of long black pants. She went straight into the bathroom for another shower before she attends to the big party she was invited that day. Standing in the steamy shower she washed her face, suddenly she contorted. There was that stabbing pain again, she grumbled and groaned in pain. She clutched her stomach and collapsed down on the tiled marble floor. She panted heavily trying to stand up, despite the fact that her knees were giving in..

Fighting the pain she walked out of the shower, closing the water tap. She panted heavily trying to calm her nerves. Then after a few moments, the pain wasn't there.. it was normal. She discovered this regular pattern of pain 3 months ago, so she consulted Tsunade about it and she had taken some tests to diagnose the problem. The results should be out soon, she wasn't anxious to know so she waited anyways. After cooking some delicious food she packed it and the girl had dressed in her normal decent clothes and was out of her apartment walking to the Uchiha compound to meet up with Karin and Sasuke, they had planned to go together. She walked to the mansion along the park as she saw the villagers on their routine walks, they greeted the ex-heiress politely while smiled and nodded warmly at them.

"hey sweet-princess! You're here just in time!" Karin cooed at the Hyuuga.

Hinata blushed instantly at the nickname and smiled at the new Uchiha, she said softly, "hi.. Karin-chan, Sasuke-kun".

"Hn.. so, what are we waiting for?" Sasuke grunted at her greeting and asked normally in his deep voice with an ever fading scowl.

They had to catch up to Sasuke as they were chit chatting leaving him alone. Once they reached the Uzumaki mansion, they saw everyone was there, their sensei, the other Konoha rookies, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura's parents, Lady Fukasaku, Gaara the Kazekage, Kankurou, Matsuri, Bee-sama, heck.. even Ton Ton, Pakkun, Gamatatsu , Gamakichi and Toad Boss Gamabunta was there. They were there to celebrate Naruto's succession to being the 6th Hokage after Tsunade, the fifth, they had planned do it earlier, since everyone was busy, they planned a day and invited all of their friends. They had a very merry and heartwarming party including sake. Everyone presented Naruto a gift, and Chouji even gave them free barbeque dinner. Sakura invited the girls and had started to chat with everyone while the guys were having fun (mostly Shika) the lazy genius challenged Naruto to shougi, to which obviously he won. About time, before Hinata could wish Naruto there was a phone call that she attended saying that she should be present in the hospital immediately, she hurried towards Naruto to greet him, the young blond was enjoying the ramen she had cooked.

Hinata approached Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun.. congratulations on being our 6th.. but sorry I have to go, I had a phone call from the hospital..".

He looked up at the Hyuuga and formed a cute innocent pout on his whiskered face with the ramen noodle still hanging on the corner of his mouth he said, "uhh.. (grumble, slurp).. cant the work wait? We're having fun here.."

Smiling warmly at the blonde's antiques she said softly, "but its an emergency Naruto-kun..".

The blonde sighed and stood up with the ramen and chopsticks in his hands he hugged the Hyuuga and said, "fine.. thanks for coming but Hinata, I wont forgive you for leaving early.. so give a kiss on my cheeks so that I wont be mad at you..".

Hinata chuckled at the childish Naruto, she leaned to his face tip toeing to his height, she rested her hands on his arms for support she pecked lightly on his tanned cheeks, she pinched his other cheek and ran before he could grasp her by her waist, "that was for being naughty Naruto-kun..".

"Hey.. that wasn't fair.." the young blonde pouted as he watched the Hyuuga vanish through the crowd with a very faint blush and a stupid grin on his face, he shrugged and sat back on the table resuming to his eating business. Sakura noticed it and went after Hinata, to ask her why she had to go early but she wasn't there by the time Sakura reached the doors.

* * *

====================================30 minutes later====================================

Sakura went to the hospital searching for Hinata after she had leant from Naruto that the Hyuuga was called urgently to the hospital. She wondered why, if there was an emergency, Ino, herself and Tsunade should also be called too, but why had they asked only for the Hyuuga. The pinkette find it fishy and she had an instinct which told her something was bad, so she followed her best friend. Sakura was walking along the lane to find the room to which Hinata was in, then.. she spotted the room and saw her friend speaking to the doctor there, regarding a medical report. She scowled looking at the Hyuuga who was in verge of tears. Her heart was beating so fast, and she couldn't bear the sight of her friend being so sad. She couldn't hear what they were speaking so she stood watching them.

"what happened Hinata?" Sakura startled the Hyuuga once she stepped out of the room.

Hinata immediately hid the report behind her and said, "i-its n-nothing Sa-Sakura-chan.. Its j-just a medical report.."

Scowling Sakura was getting more suspicious she asked, "Hinata.. then why are you crying?".

The pale eyed woman didn't notice her leaking tears, "huh? Ano.. I j-just.. sl-sleepy a-and ti-tired that's all.."

Sakura obviously knew the Hyuuga was hiding something from her, it has been years since she saw her friend stutter like this. She knew eventually Hinata will tell her, but, this is not the best time so she didn't pry on it further. She only nodded and offered to walk the girl back to the party, but Hinata refused, she was giving excuses that she was tired so the Uzumaki walked with her to her apartment. Once reaching home, Sakura watched the solemn face of the Hyuuga she was still worried about her.

"are you okay Hinata?" Sakura asked.

The girl simply smiled and said softly, "i-im fine Sakura-chan.. its okay.. you please don't worry, I'll be fine.. tell Naruto-kun I am sorry.."

Sakura smiled warmly and nodded, she noticed that Hinata had calmed down since she stuttered less, "okay Hinata.. call me if you need me okay.. if you want you can sleep over at our place, come with me.. Naruto wont mind..".

The Hyuuga smiled and shook her head, "no, no.. its okay, really but thanks a lot Sakura-chan..".

Sakura said before leaving, "no prob sweetie.. and Hina.. if something's bothering you, tell me okay.. and don't forget tomorrow night shift.. meet you around 6.30 in the evening in the hospital..".

Hinata blushed again at the nickname and nodded, "okay I will.. see you tomorrow.."

The pinkette walked away still worrying about her friend, she didn't know what to do to help her. Moreover, she didn't know what happened in there that is bothering Hinata this much, she never seen the girl so off for the past 5 years. Sakura sighed and walked to the Uzumaki estates, she has to tell Naruto about this.

* * *

=======================================6 months later==================================

Kiba had taken a day off, to meet with his team mate to take her on a date. Everyone except Hinata didn't know she was on a date with her team mate she was being herself and enjoyed his and Akamaru's company a lot. He knew she was in some kind of depression lately and after that incident where her father told her that she was betrothed to Neji, she had a huge conversation with her dad saying that she'll not agree to it, since she knows Neji and Ten Ten are in a relationship, it had created a huge disagreement between her and Hiashi and to make the matters worse the elders got involved in it and it ended pretty badly. She wasn't really in a good condition. So the Inuzuka thought to make a move before any other man snatches her away from him. She was really surprised when Kiba had planned the day out very perfectly; they had fun in the park, and pulled a prank on Naruto while he was asleep on the desk in his office, visited orphanage homes and played with the kids giving them souvenirs, went to funfairs, movies and finally a reserved candle light dinner in one of Konoha's most famous and expensive restaurants. He even surprised her by giving her a bouquet of red roses, she smiled warmly and thanked Kiba, she was thinking how to repay his kindness for making her day so special.

After the dinner they went to their training ground and sparred for sometime before collapsing onto the sea of green grass. They leaned on to the green bed on their backs and were panting for air, the night was cold and nice, the silence it held brought peace to the ex-heiress's mind, she smiled gazing at the night sky, while crickets played music into her ears, singing on their own accord while fire flies accompanied them. Hinata was totally in bliss forgetting her own problems, she watched the shining stars of the clear night above, she smelled the roses, and caressed Akamaru to his pleasure, while the dog leaned to her soft and gentle touch. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a pair of loving eyes, and there were more eyes that were watching the both of them, hidden behind the bushes. Suddenly Kiba called her name for her attention and confessed.

"H.. Hinata." The Inuzuka called her.

The pale eyed woman stopped staring blankly at the stars and looked up at her team mate with a heart melting smile she said, "yes Kiba-kun.."

The blush deepened on his cheeks while he sat up nervously on the grass taking his time to calm himself, then he said, "I .. you know, I think.. (sigh) I think about you all day and night, and I think that umm.. you're the most beautiful and special girl that I have ever met.. I have been on dates with many girls before but.. I haven't felt any of the feeling that I have felt for you towards them.. I have been with you before we're even genins and I was kinda excited to be with you in a team, I got to know you more, I felt an urge to help you and a protective instinct that I had for you, I think you are the kindest, warm and gentle girl, just with your smile you make my heart go crazy.. and I think I.. I .. I love you, I will love you with all my heart and protect you with everything that I've got.. I know I am not so cool like Neji or strong like Naruto-baka but.." he paused and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile behind the bush, Neji was trembling and Naruto was growling when he heard Kiba, "what does he mean by stupid?" he whispered.

Sakura was holding him in place and whispered to him dangerously, "will you shut up? its his time to make a proposal don't ruin it!".

Karin, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Temari, Ten Ten, even Tsunade came and peeked the proposal behind the bushes.

"why am I here?" Shikamaru whispered with a bored look on his face and he gulped while Temari glared at him.

Kiba continued, "I know one thing that I will take care of you and I will promise you a great future so.. Hinata.. w-will you.. marry me?".

Kiba held a small box in his palm, he opened the lid revealing a beautiful white diamond ring, and looked up to meet a surprised Hinata with her teary eyes, still she held a sad smile on her face, and suddenly jumped to his arms and said breathily, "K.. Kiba-kun.. I am very greatful but I cant..".

Breaking the hug she said shaking her head, "I.. I can't.." Kiba cut her words by putting his finger on her lips shutting her.

"I know.. and I will wait no matter how long it gets.." Kiba said with a warm smile.

He frowned when he saw her face saddened even more and was breaking down into tears, she cried silently for a while as Kiba tried his hard to consol her, everyone behind the bush was worried too, Naruto wasn't sure what is happening while Sakura felt something wasn't right.

The Hyuuga calmed down and stopped sobbing she said, holding onto her chest, "Kiba-k-kun.."

She sniffed and continued when she looked up meeting his eyes, "you have this responsibility of being a clan leader.. " he nodded his head.

"I am very much greatful to hear your confession.. I didn't know how to repay such kindness from you, I.. have always thought of you as a friend I had Kiba-kun.. I am so sorry I didn't notice your feelings, and I am still.. honest to my real feelings to (pause).. Naruto-kun.. and I cant lie about it, besides, with my condition.. I can't marry neither you nor Neji-nisan or any men..".

Standing up from her position holding her sobs in her throat she said to the Inuzuka, "I am very sorry Kiba-kun.. forgive me.. for being so.. so useless, Im so sorry!".

With that the girl ran from the training ground as fast as her legs could carry her. Kiba was devastated and began to chase after her while the others came out from the bushes. He was surprised to see all of them there, Sakura asked him to stay while she went after Hinata.

* * *

========================================few minutes later===============================

Sakura found the ex-heiress sitting beside a pond, near the cemeteries. She was crying to her heart's content, she hadn't know what to do, or was what she had done was right or wrong, she couldn't feel anything else but pain. She had made Kiba's heart break, how could she be happy? She never felt this useless before, more tears came down to her cheeks as she sobbed even more. She perplexed when she felt an arm around her shoulders, she looked up to see a pair of jade green eyes staring right at her pearly eyes with concern and worry. Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga and hugged her while Hinata leaned onto her shoulders and started to cry even more. Sakura soothed her friend and asked her what was wrong.

"Hina.. what is wrong? Why.." before the pinkette could finish Hinata said.

"I cant marry anyone.. Sakura-chan.. I am useless.." the Hyuuga sobbed on the Uzumaki's shoulders.

"why? What is the matter? is it.. Is that Naruto-" Sakura trailed.

Hinata smiled sadly breaking the hug after calming down she said, "Sakura-chan.. I can't marry any man, because, I cant give him a child..(sob) I .. I'm not healthy to deliver a child due to barrenness.. I cant have a child on my own.. I know that Kiba-kun will still be stubborn if get he to know this but, I.. don't want to be a burden to him or anyone.. I just.. (gulp).. I just don't know how can someone like me be so useless..".

Sakura gasped in shock when she heard her, she asked tearfully, "is that why that day you..".

The girl nodded her head and she hugged the pinkette and cried in her arms. Hinata had developed this condition because of an internal injury she had from a fight that she nearly loses her life a year ago. Sakura felt her heart tightened and she cried silently for her friend. She never told anyone about it, not even to Naruto who pestered her on the matter. Nobody except Tsunade knows that the Uzumaki also had a secret that she was also in a delicate health condition to deliver a child, yet she was already pregnant with Naruto's baby she had no heart to break his hope. She was determined to give Naruto his child and if she was not able to survive the labor, she already made a decision she had in mind a long time ago.

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

* * *

**Naruto: woahh.. that was a tiresome journey..**

**Sasuke: Uchiha's don't have cold.. they're resistant to disease! How dare you do that to me!**

**Me: hey yo.. I did that to make you remember that your just a human even if you're an Uchiha, dumbass..**

**Sasuke: damn you teme!**

**Me: bleehh! Ufufufufu..**

**Hinata: y..you pea-peaked o-on m-me!**

**Naruto: uhhh.. I ahhh.. I umm… I d-did.. but i-its not what you think it is! I I.. I mean yes but.. It isn't my fault! ERO SENNIN brought me there! **

**Neji: how could you peak on my cousin's bath! Jyuuken!**

**Naruto: neji waiiii- oof! *was sent flying to the other pole***

**Jiraiya: what do you mean its my fault?! That's the authors doing!**

**Neji: where is the damn author?!**

**Me: hey ya.. N-Neji waiitt aaahhhh! *escapes***

**Kiba: yeay! Akamaru recovered!**

**Akamaru: bark! Bark bark bark! (oh yeah! Im cool.. and this human girl doesn't own Naruto!) **

**Sakura: okay.. please leave a review if you like the story, and I thank you for your precious time.. see you in next chap! I love you all!**

**Naruto: REVIEW PLEASH..**


	7. Chapter 7

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: HI, HI, HI, HI! I'm here with the new chapter of HMH! Thank you for your support Im soo greatful to all of you!**

**YO READERS! Its time for Chapter 7 The Last Hope, in this entry is **_**Naruto**_** alive? Who's soul did the black queen grab? A major flashback of what happened along those 2 years between Naruto and Hinata will be there at the end, don't miss it! Wish you all happy reading! Your reviews are always welcomed! (warning: flashbacks, suspense, horror, mystery, antagonist, new characters, adventure, long chap) *THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAP I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR HMH ENTRIES* **

**Chap7 The Last Hope**

_**Previously on chapter 6:**_

_**He looked around for his sensei, but he wasn't there anymore beside him.. then when a bright light blinded his visions he closed his eyes, when he reopened them..**_

* * *

-Team Konoha-

Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Kiba carrying an unconscious blond with them, they were heading out to the nearest town ahead. They ran across the weird buildings in a triangle shapes and entered a market place where there were a lot people. They asked around for a doctor to assist Naruto in his ailing condition. Most of them didn't really understand what they were trying to say, the ninjas rushed through the crowd searching anyone who might understand them.

"Hello there.. um can you tell us where can we find the nearest hospital?" Kiba asked.

"?e%#$ &yu *..k& op*&stm#&*^mwe &^?" the other person said which Kiba couldn't understand at all.

Kiba said scratching his head, "uuhh.. okay th-thanks..".

He searched for the other and said, "hey guys, none of these people talk our language, how can we find anyone who can help us?".

"darn it.." Sasuke muttered under his breath looking around as he carried his friend on his back.

Then a little girl who was passing by the group suddenly stopped in her tracks, she inspected closely at Sasuke, and mostly at the one the Uchiha was carrying around on his back. She looked skeptically at the whole group and she tugged at Neji's arm and pointed at Naruto and she pointed forward somewhere farther away from the market. Neji scowled at the little girl and understood what she was doing.

Neji looked at the others and said, "hey, she's guiding us to somewhere.. I guess it would help..".

The others followed as the girl ran towards the place rushing through in the middle off the hectic market. They reached to an area that looked like it was a circus or a carnival, then they saw a lot of girls wearing attractive outfits and dancing around with a parade of musicians. The girls were dancing and shaking their hips pretty vigorously, the ninjas wondered just what kind of place did they ended up in. The girl pointed to them a place, they went inside it, that room was a dressing room in particular. They were confused why they were there. To their surprise the girl suddenly ran out of the room and locked them all in. Shino and Kiba chased the girl but she ran out before they could catch her. They were banging the door asking them to let them out, but to no avail.

"this is the most humiliating day of my life.. a little girl kidnapped us.. the S rank ninjas.." Sasuke muttered.

He let Naruto lie on his back on the tiled floor and sat beside him, scowling to himself.

Akamaru whined and sniffed around Naruto and looked at Kiba, "its alright boy.. that guy's just sleeping.." Kiba said.

Shino let some bugs flew out of the key hole and walked to the team and sat beside Neji and Kiba.

"I let the bugs to find out where the girl has gone to.. I just sensed a group of female dancers coming this way with the girl.." Shino said with a low tone.

Suddenly the door was burst open 3 girls were standing in front of them in the doorway blocking the little light that came in. They switched the light open, the ninjas watched as a girl approached them. She was around their age, she was tall and beautiful, curvaceous and pretty muscular for a woman, her eyes were crimson red and she had pitch black glossy hair that reached her back. She was wearing a very stern look on her face, she walked and inspected the guys who were sitting on floor, she even smelled them. She looked at them as if she was inspecting to buy a lamb meat for her dinner, then finally she looked at Sasuke, she cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the glare he was giving her. When she looked at the unconscious blond her eyes widened and she gasped, suddenly she was becoming deep red and her ears were fuming as she hold his collar and started to hit him on the face to wake him up. Sasuke was shocked to see her doing that to Naruto and he pushed her away.

The Uchiha yelled at the woman, "hey! keep your hands off! His our friend!"

The woman widened her eyes looking at him, "y-your.. Japanese too?"

Sasuke glared at her while Neji answered, "yes we're ninjas from Konoha..".

She turned at the Hyuuga with a bewildered look, "you too?".

Kiba said, "actually all of us..".

She gasped and then smiled, "sorry, but is this guy your friend?"

Shino said, "yes, he has been unconscious since he was poisoned, if you can, could you please help us show him to a doctor he is in a pretty bad condition now.."

She looked at Shino still couldn't contain her surprise, she looked at Naruto and said, "him?! never! This guy cheated me and stole my savings and camels! If I were you, I would just let him rot with the poison in his gut..".

It was now Neji's turn to be surprised, "are you talking about a merchant named Toyonara Mouri miss?".

She looked at him with a slight blush when he addressed in the polite way, "yes.. how did you know him?".

Kiba said, "well that is the guy who cheated us and poisoned Naruto, this blond here.. and he took our belongings and galloped..".

Her eyebrows twitched as she heard the history of their encounter of that thief, gritting her teeth she grew mad as her hair was floating behind, "I WONT FORGIVE HIM! WHEN I LAY MY EYES ON HIM AGAIN, THAT SNEAKY BASTARD IS AS GOOD AS DEAD!".

She punched the wall and cracked the building with her fist, the ninjas were quite surprised looking at the woman with a superhuman strength that rivaled Tsunade. As she turned to them she blushed and smiled politely. She apologized to them and suddenly picked Naruto in her arms as if he was a feather and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I am very hot-tempered, so I release it like this.. c'mon hurry up! I'll show you guys to a priest that I know.. he arrived just yesterday and he might leave if we hadn't catch up to him.. and by the way, my name is Yuri! So call me Yuri." She said as she walked away carrying Naruto in her arms.

* * *

=====================================in a small temple==================================

"Keiko-chan.. please make a potion with these leaves.. I have less stock on them.." the priest said to his assistant as he handed her the herbs.

She bowed to him and said cheerfully, "hai! Right away, Master.".

'BANG!'

The priest was surprised by a loud sound in the main entrance of the temple and was surprised to see Yuri-chan holding a man in her arms as she approached him with a group of four guys with a dog accompanying her from behind. She was walking pretty hastily towards the priest he blinked at her brutal strength for a minute. He looked at the man lying limply in her arms.

"SEIMEI-SAMA! PLEASE TREAT THIS GUY.. HE'S IN A BAD CONDITION!" Yuri said as she lifted the guy on the table as she pushed everything on the table down to clear it and to put the guy on.

He looked at the dancer and at the guy and blinked at the group, he sighed silently and asked while he inspected Naruto's body, "what had happened?".

Sasuke came forward and explained to the priest what had happened and how he got bitten by the zombie, when he heard it, the priest looked surprised and he silently turned his attention back to Naruto.

"..there was a merchant who had rescued us, he brought us to the pyramid for shelter and treated him with a poison in order to counteract with the zombie's poison.. but it reversed the process, he was unconscious since last night.." Sasuke ended.

'_Zombies and a shikome huh? So she had started her charade this early..'_ the priest thought silently.

The priest looked up at the group and said, "I have examined his body, it wasn't poisoned at all and it is totally healed.. the merchant didn't poison him..".

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shino looked at the priest in surprise and asked him in unison, "then is he sleeping? Why hadn't he wake up?".

The priest chuckled at the question, he answered "heh, no. Gentlemen, this man's soul was wondering from his body to another realm due to the mystical power presence in the pyramid by the time his body was healing, and it seems our friend had got a little trouble coming back.. an evil force tried to take his soul and bar it from entering this body..".

The others paled hearing to his explanation and they watched him with wide eyes as he calmly stood there holding Naruto's head in his palm while holding his chest with the other palm, from his hand a little light flashed and entered into Naruto, he infested a little amount of his power into the blond. And then, suddenly..

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! HOLY *bleeeep*! ASS*bleep*!B*bleep*! Darn! What a nightmare!" Naruto yelled as he woke up from his adventure.

He looked around as he saw all of his team mates, the dog, 2 unknown females and an unknown male with long dark black hair and a pair of topaz colored eyes stared at him while the other's eyes are out of their sockets. Naruto blinked once, he blinked twice, he tilted his head aside and looked at the rest of them who were staring at him as if he was a sleep talking dead corpse.

He looked at Seimei and scowled at him, the blond asked, "what?".

Seimei blinked and glared at him as he said, "hm? Oh… nothing, its just that you're a foul-mouthed prick.."

Naruto glared at the priest and grabbed his collar, "what did you just say bastard?".

'BONK!'

"OOUCCH! What was that for?!" Naruto rubbed his head and looked at the person who hit him on his head.

Yuri was getting red with anger she yelled at him while the priest walked out of the scene calmly minding his own business, "how can you say that to a person who just saved your life!".

"I didn't know that!" Naruto said, hearing to him Yuri glared at him and growled.

"she's acting like a dog.." Kiba whispered his observation to Shino.

Shino glared at the Inuzuka and whispered back, "shut up.. Kiba."

Then Naruto felt sharp pain through his chest which made him turn over holding his chest, he groan in pain. The others rushed towards Naruto, but the priest stood there calmly watching the blond in pain since he knows what is happening.

"cough! Cough!" his blood splattered on the floor.

* * *

=======================================at the Buddha temple============================

"Cough! Cough cough!" the pale eyed lady coughed more blood, then the pain in her stomach was completely gone.

Subaru watched and rushed to Hinata with panicked emotions, "HINATA-SAMA!".

Before Subaru could hold the Hyuuga, she lifted her hands and sat up from her bed she said, "its o-okay.. Subaru-chan.. I am alright..".

"oh my god.. are you sure? You're okay? Seimei-sama would be here soon, please hang on.." Subaru said worriedly.

Hinata wiped the blood off her lips and said reassuringly "its alright Subaru-chan.. I'm okay.. weirdly the pain in my body is gone.. I wonder how..".

* * *

========================================with Naruto===================================

Sasuke and Neji caught the blond in his arms as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, he looked at Seimei and the Uchiha asked, "what happened to him?"

Seimei smiled and said, "the power I just lent him cleared his body sending the evil in his body.. out of it.. nothing can harm him, from now on.".

Sasuke scowled, Neji cold sweated while Naruto blinked at the outrageous most unbelievable things that the priest had said.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm, "get off the table Naruto.. we have to search for Hinata..".

This caught the priest's attention, before they could go Seimei stopped them, "wait.. where are you going?".

Shino said to the priest, "we were heading to search for an important ninja of our village.."

Seimei widened his eyes at them and stared for a second before he pointed at the mess that Yuri created on his place, "okay, before you go clean this up..".

Naruto and Sasuke yelled, "WHAAT?"

Yuri sneaked her way out of the temple but it never escaped the priest's eyes, he called her, "Yuri-chan.. you too.. I want the floor to be crystal clear.. is that understood?".

Yuri stiffened as she was caught by the priest, she sighed thought to herself, _'shoot! aw man..'_.

"Seimei-sama.. I've gotta work to do.." Yuri pouted.

Seimei said pointing towards his left to a bed near to the corner, "if you just placed him there on top of that bed, you wouldn't be having to clean my workplace.. now get the work done."

All the five ninjas directed their glares onto the dancer that was smiling sheepishly, Yuri looked at them apologetically and started her work with mopping the place.

Neji and the others cold sweated, while Naruto muttered, "geez.. what a drag.."

Kiba smirked while he picked up the broken glassware and said to Naruto, "you sound like Shikamaru, Naruto..".

Naruto glared at him and said, "no I don't..".

Then the blond turned at Yuri and yelled, "do you have to create such a mess? Geez.. now _I _have to clean this wretched place, darn.."

Yuri glared daggers at him, she threw the mop aside which _accidently_ hit Sasuke's head earning her a death glare from the Uchiha to which she simply ignored, she stormed her way to Naruto, holding him by his collar she growled, "what do you want you sick bastard! I was only trying to save you! Now do you want to die that badly? Huh?.. _huuh_?".

"what? oh.. you wanna fight? _Fiiiine_.. show me what you got!" Naruto shouted at her while grabbing her shirt.

"Fine teme (_means : bastard_) bring it on!" Yuri yelled at his face.

Shino sighed looking at the bickering idiots before he could say anything two small cups landed on both of their heads right on the mark making them snap their heads towards the person who threw it at them.

"OUCH!" both of them yelled, rubbing their heads they turned away.

Seimei walked out of the dark prayer room with a twitching eye brow and he said without any hint of anger in his voice, "I want the place to be clean, and _children_.. strictly no fighting! Or else I'll make you wash the whole temple! Now, is that _understood_?"

All of them nodded at him and Seimei smirked before resuming his prayer, Sasuke rolled his eyes while Kiba muttered under his breath, "geez.. what a sick priest with a princely-complex..".

After so long wiping the table and putting the instrument back in place Naruto thought of an idea and knocked himself, _'damn.. why didn't I think of this before?' _he thought to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Okay everyone.. let's clean this mess up!" he ordered the other Naruto clones.

"wow! You ninjas surely are powerful! Can you teach me that trick?" Yuri marveled at the blonde with starry puppy eyes.

The blond showoff smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and leaned to her face he said totally in a dead panned tone, "feh.. yeahh.. thanks, but. No. you cant learn, someone even _dumber_ than me cant learn such powerful jutsu."

Yuri's enthusiastic eyes dropped as she started to glare at the blond she grabbed his collar still growling at him she said whispering, "damn you _bastaaard_.. I made a _big_ mistake saving _yourrr _ass.. you stingy crow!".

She pushed him of and walked to Shino and Neji and pestered them to teach her the trick they had dismissed her saying that they would teach her once the work is finished, while Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru cold sweated.

"I just kinda get this feeling that she's acting like a.. spoiled, hot tempered, 12 year old trouble maker kid.. just like how Naruto was back then in the Academy.." Kiba whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow staring at her speculatively, and nodded his head agreeing to Kiba's statement, "Hn.." was all he said.

Neji face palmed himself and continued sweeping the floor, while Naruto and Yuri were doing their work respectively without leaving each other out of their sight, as if they were caught in a non-verbal glaring and growling contest. They had finished cleaning the area about 3 hours later, it was just a simple mess created by Yuri but it took a lot of time to clean up. By the time they were done, all of them were exhausted, even Naruto. They rested on the floor looking at the deities that the priest was praying in silence throughout the whole time they were cleaning.

Then a maid in white kimono came to their sight, she was average heighted, brown haired which she had braided, her eyes were green and she was smiling politely at them, she had bought herbal tea and onigiri for all of them and offered it to them.

Yuri thanked her, "thank you Keiko-chan! This is delicious!" to which Keiko smiled warmly.

After serving the food she smiled and said, "gentleman, Seimei-sama has offered you to stay the night before your journey tomorrow.. after the dinner, he wishes to have a word with all of you, and after that I will show you to your rooms..".

The ninjas widened their eyes and Neji said to her, "well thank you for the generosity.. Keiko-san.."

Keiko smiled at him and said before turning back, "it is our pleasure.. please make yourselves comfortable.."

"well that was a surprise..", Kiba said.

Sasuke said, "it is too good to be true..".

Yuri snapped her head at him she said as she stared at the Uchiha, "Seimei-sama is a powerful priest.. unlike that bastard Toyonara.. he is a good man..".

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted she turned to Neji and said, "you can trust him.."

Neji smiled at her in return, "thank you Yuri-san..".

She shrugged and said before resuming to eat, "no problem...".

* * *

====================================== ½ an hour later==================================

The dark was seeping through clouds as the sun shyly hid himself behind the mountains, the traces of his reddish yellow light still lingered on the clouds as the dimly lit sky turned bluish that evening. Birds singing merrily they were flying in a group in the same altitude and direction reaching to their respective nests to call it a day. He opened his eyes revealing his topaz colored orbs, calmly and silently the priest whispered his last prayers and bowed before the gods. He then stood up and bowed again before turning away walking with his hands clutching the sacred jewel in his hands that he had protected for so long. He stepped out of the prayer room only to be facing with few discomforted ninjas.

"how long do I have to wait?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke who was sitting upright hit Naruto's head on the back of his head, "shut up idiot.." he whispered.

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha and glared at the giggling Yuri who was making fun at him and saw the priest who just came out, _'whoopss'_ he thought.

Seimei walked in the hall where the Buddha statue was placed, behind him, he sat in front them watching them intently with every move of his limbs he never removed his gaze off them. He was quite, calm and cool. Keiko stood at the entrance, she watched the ninjas looking at her master as if was some kind of a school discipline master, their expressions made her smile at them.

"First of all, my name is Seimei I am a priest of this temple, I maintain this temple by visiting it regularly whereby I will usually return to my own temple at the east.. that is my servant Keiko.. so, I am pleased to meet and I would like to know who are you folks and where do you come from.." Seimei ended.

Then Neji answered, "Good to meet you Seimei-san, my name is Hyuuga Neji the leader of this team, that is Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and his companion Akamaru, Aburame Shino and this is-"

"I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO, the 6th Hokage of the village Konoha, heh nice ta meet ya!" Naruto said making his loud voice echoing the whole temple, making some resting birds to flap their wings and fly away while Seimei watched the blond as his eyes twitched.

Yuri couldn't hold her laughter, "buhhu.. huahahahahahaa! You.. the Hokage? Keh.. don't bluff!"

Naruto glared at the girl he said, "yes I am!".

Seimei coughed getting their attention, "eh hem, please continue Neji-kun.".

The Hyuuga eyed them as they sat back properly at their places, he continued, "we're here in search of our friend, a ninja of our village, my cousin.. Hyuuga Hinata. She had been missing for two years.. we couldn't get a trace of her, until now.. but, we somehow ended up in this village.".

Seimei nodded he seemed to be thinking deeply and he then shifted his attention to the group, "okay Neji-kun, I would like to offer all of you my help, by tomorrow dawn I will travel back to my temple to the far east, if you don't mind.. you can join me. Since I am positive, you cant get any information about the missing person in a village of people who barely understood your language..".

Kiba nodded his head in agreement while Sasuke and Shino didn't say a word.

Neji and the others brightened, "well thank you so much for your generosity, Seimei-san that will be a great help."

Seimei smiled at them warmly for the first time, and said, "well, then. It is settled, I will meet you at the temple entrance by morning, please have your rest here tonight, Keiko-chan will show you to your room.. please excuse me.".

Seimei bowed politely and took his leave. While Yuri went to the priest and hugged him, she said while smiling warmly, "okay Seimei-sama, have a safe journey..".

Then she walked out of the room saying her farewell to Neji, Seimei scowled seeing her leave, he then stopped her holding wrist, Yuri looked back at the priest surprised by it.

"Yuri-chan.. please stay here with Keiko tonight.. its dangerous for you to be walking alone in the streets at night.." he said. He thought silently, '_especially not tonight.._'.

Seimei continued, "and I think, it will be best if you come with us tomorrow.." saying that the priest walked out of the hall and went into the prayer room.

'_this village will no longer be a safe place.._' Seimei thought to himself, before continuing his prayer.

Yuri stood there dumfounded, the priest just went to his prayer without explaining himself, she scowled at herself and she went to Keiko. Keiko was showing the ninjas their room.

"Keiko-chan.. why had Seimei-sama ordered me to follow you guys? Is there any reason behind it?" Yuri asked while the other guys went into their room.

Keiko answered, "maybe he feels it will be better if you come with us.." the girl smiled warmly at Yuri.

Yuri still wasn't satisfied with her answer, seeing this Naruto said, "or could it be that he likes you.."

"that is nonsense!" Yuri yelled at the blond.

Keiko smiled at them shaking her head, "no, no.. That's not possible Naruto-kun, Yuri-chan was taken care by Seimei-sama when she was young, he loves her as his own sister..".

"oh.." Naruto said, he turned looking at the crimson eyed girl and asked, "so you don't have parents?".

Yuri smiled sadly and shook her head silently with that Naruto was taken aback by the sorrow her eyes held.

"between that.. Seimei-sama has already took liking to another girl, the lady is in Seimei-sama's Buddha temple, you'll meet her when we reach there.. its getting late, you should have some rest, good night Naruto-kun." Keiko said to Naruto and she turned away bringing Yuri to her room.

"Oi! rest well fishcake! See you tomorrow!" Yuri said and smiled at the blond before sprinting behind Keiko.

Naruto stared and growled as he looked at the Yuri girl and closed the door, he grumbled and tugged into his futon. '_Man.. she's a royal pain in the ass.._' Naruto thought before drifting to his slumber.

* * *

The chilling air was still condensed with cold water particles that were blending in the air and emerges with it as mists covering the old abandoned house and the atmosphere around it, standing lonely on the face of the earth while it was being covered with greens of the forest around and over it. The cracked walls of the untarnished and unpreserved building hold many undiscovered and untold mysteries. The one with the title 'black queen' the mistress of the mansion, which she abandoned a long time ago, was frustrated beyond words. The priceless glass of the windows attached on the walls crashed and burst into thousand pieces of unsolvable riddle of glass, unable to contain the intensity of her anger as she yelled in rage with her gruesome bone chilling voice which echoed throughout the whole building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH HHHH! CURSE YOU! S*bleeep* O*bleep* B*bleep*! WHO EVER YOU ARE! I WILL KIL YOU BEFORE I GET THOSE TWO AND THAT DAMN TACHIBANA DONE!" the queen yelled in rage which caused a loud crash of the windows.

'CRASSSHHH!'

The queen who was sitting in the dark shadows of the room, shifted her gaze silently to one of her servants whom she handpicked among the humans who had families which she held prisoners in the dungeon. They were all trembling in fear just by looking at her. That terrified looks on their faces made her smirk in arrogance, and she pointed at a female servant, a young girl around 15 years of age. Gesturing her finger towards the girl to come near her, shivering slightly the girl stepped closer and stopped at a decent distance.

Still having the smirk on her face the woman said, "how is your father doing?".

The frightened girl said, "h-he is doing w-well, your hi-highness..".

"Hn.. well, I am too kind aren't I? so.. would you do me a favor to repay my kindness?" the woman asked.

The girl answered "if you wouldn't harm my family, I wouldn't deny anything you ask of me, your hi-highness..".

Scowling at the girl determination the woman said cocking an eyebrow, "oh really?.. (pause).. then, would you die for me?".

Shocked the girl answered with unshaken determination, "certainly your highness..".

The queen smirked at looked at the man at the corner of the room, who seemed shocked by the turn of events, she smiled and pulled the girl near her by her neck, the queen's gaze never left the man.

"look into my eyes.." the queen ordered.

The girl did as she was told, _'dad.. brother...'_ was her last thoughts. The girl's life energy was sucked into the black queen's eyes as she laughed maniacally while the girl cried in pain and horror, her youth was sucked out leaving her body and her skin dried and wrinkled not leaving every inch of her skin, the queen smirked as she tossed the girl's withered body aside. The body degraded and was pulverized into dust leaving out a fresh still beating heart, which was untouched by the queen's cruel power. Scowling at the peace of bloody meat that is still alive and beating, the queen looked at the man at the corner who gasped at it.

"hey you.. come here" she called the man.

It appears that the man was the girl's brother, "your h-highness..".

The woman smirked as she pointed at the beating heart on the corner and said, "take that peace of meat, cut it into half, squeeze the remaining blood and bring it to me, I am done with my dinner, I would love have some delicious beverage to drink.. you burn the rest remains into ashes, and trash it away, don't leave a single trace of it."

The man nodded and said, "yes.. your highness..".

Once she had quenched her thirst on the blood of the girl, she smirked at the young lad before her mercilessly she grabbed him by his neck.

She whispered, "your sister's blood was rather tasty.. hm.. I wonder how yours would taste like".

She licked the cheek of the shuddering young man and released his neck, she stood up from her seat and revealed herself under the light of the moon, "come servant.. we have some work to do.. but (pause).. before that.".

With her pinky finger she scratched her thumb, letting a drop of her black blood drop onto the ground. The moment it touched the ground, the room was filled with violet smoke that irritated the servants eyes, hundreds of dark hallows filled the space in the big room. She smirked at them while they nodded in unison and vanished into thin air.

* * *

=======================================the temple=====================================

'Meeoooow… meooowww…'

A cry of a helpless little kitty in the back of the walls of her room kept disturbing the crimson eyed dancer. The 22 year old shifted uneasily on the bed, turning and twisting in her discomforted sleep. She couldn't sleep either, she had nightmare about her past, making her slumber a dreadful thing to continue. She was calming her breathing and closing her eyes to get relaxed at the least, but no.. it wasn't helping either. She grumbled lying on the bed, the woman opened her eyes abruptly revealing her reddish eyes to the surrounding dark room. She yanked her upper torso to sit up on the futon she shifted her butt on the soft cushion comfortably. Bowing her head she heaved a frustrated sigh and got up from her position.

She grumbled as she could still hear the little lost kitten's cry. She stepped out of the futon and she stepped closer to the door.

'KPOW!' _'oowwwiee!'_

She fell flat on her face hitting on the floor. She groaned in pain and scowled looking back at her ankle which had something tied to it her gaze followed the long rope which ended on Keiko's hand. Darn.. Keiko knows pretty well about Yuri than the woman herself. The girl slowly crawled onto her bed and leaned toward the already sleeping Keiko, and untied the rope quietly without waking the apprentice miko.

'_yeay! Finally..'_ she exclaimed in her mind voice as she successfully freed herself from the complicated bond of the rope and she stiffened and paled when the miko squirmed on her bed. The girl sighed in relief when the miko slept peacefully and tip toed slowly out of the room.

Her bare footed steps where tapping against the floor lightly, she walked along the long lane and turned to her right to get to the entrance door of the temple. She turned to her back, smiling slightly the girl bowed to the 8 feet golden Buddha statue sitting in the middle of the hall before heading outside to find the kitten. A rush of chilling cold wind stroked her making her shiver slightly, while her glossy black hair floated as it was blew by the gentle breeze. Her feet tip toed on the freezing cold ground.

"Kitty.. hey kitty.. kitty kitty.. where are you?" the girl whispered in the dark as she got to the back of her room, outside the temple.

She scowled and turned around whipping her head in various directions to find the lost little kitten. But the kitten was nowhere to be found. She blinked sleepy and growled in frustration when her search was fruitless; she walked back to temple entrance. Suddenly, she widened her eyes in terror, her whole body started to shiver seeing the view unfolding in front of her eyes, her breath was caught in her throat, unable to respond to anything the girl stood there frozen to her feet which was glued to the ground.

Just a little distance away from her, over at the steps to the temple's entrance, was an enormous evil spirit, it was as dark as the night, eyes were blood red, the only other visible part on its face was its mouth propped with sharp- shark teeth covered with blood that is dripping to its chin, it has long black hair reaching to its knees, sharp claws that was digging into the meat of the young kitten which called her outside the temple. It was crouching on the steps digging the life out of the kitten with its sharp claws and sucking and licking the blood oozing out of its deadly injury. Blood was everywhere over the steps, another one of the evil spirit landed on the steps and started to lick the blood off the ground so hungrily. Looking at the dark hallows dining on a kitten's life in front of the sacred temple wasn't some view that a dancer can digest.

She gasped a little and started to hyperventilate. Suddenly strong arms came around her body, firmly gripping her mouth close, not letting a sound to escape her throat. She was startled to see a person beside her. She moved her eyes to the side and glanced at the person.

'_Seimei-sama!'_ she thought.

Seimei narrowed his eyes concentrating on the evil presence and the scent of it in the chilling air. The air was damp and reek with the smell of blood, the priest concluded that there were more of those dark hallows are out there and that they were preying on more than a kitten's life. He glared at them, as one by one started to appear before him. There was another one at the dim lit street, preying on a street dog, 3 at the stables preying on the horses, some poor beggars' life were already taken. Seimei and Yuri saw more of them in the forest camouflaging the darker background.

Suddenly Yuri felt Seimei's voice without him speaking, '_Yuri! Can you hear me?'_.

She looked at him surprised, she nodded her head and spoke in her mind voice, '_yes Seimei-sama..'_.

Seimei ordered through his mind, _'listen, don't look at them in the eyes, don't move until they are out of sight.. they can know your presence by sensing your breathing and movement, but cant see or kill you until they had an eye contact with you.. work together with me, so that I can bring you into the temple safely.'_

The girl gulped and nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a man's cry startled her.

She stopped moving, when she saw the dark hallow below the hill at the corner beside the trashes plunged its full hand into the ribs of an old beggar, tearing and skinned him alive using its claw-like blades. It dug deeper into the man's trembling body and pulled his insides out with its hand and stuffed it into its mouth. The man's heavy breath became hitched and he died in its arms, his eyes and mouth was wide open. She gasped seeing the man's soul flying away, to which Seimei gripped her mouth tighter. At that moment, another dark hallow which was wondering the area hungrily spotted her breathing, in a flash it was right in front of her face, sniffing on her to sense her breath. She clutched her eyes close so that she wouldn't make an eye contact with it to avoid herself from signing an invisible contract with it to becoming its next victim. She was still and stiff as a stone, Seimei glared the dark hallow and saw it move away searching for its prey elsewhere.

They started to move a step closer to entrance and froze when a dark hallow passed by them again, Yuri had to hold her breath and closed her eyes until Seimei tapped on her shoulders, and gestured to move. Moving slowly, step by step they got closer to the temple and finally reached into the temple. Seimei dashed leaving Yuri's side and closed the wooden doors to the temple swiftly. Yuri gasped for air and started to cry, she was mortified to witness a cold blooded murder to take place right before her eyes. Her knees gave in and she collapsed to the floor, before her body hit the floor Seimei caught her into his arms and comforted her until the girl stopped crying.

"Yuri, why did you get out of the temple?" Seimei asked.

The girl calmed down and wiped her tears, "I-I was having a nightmare, and I was disturbed by a kitten's cry so I went out..".

Seimei scowled and sighed, "okay so, you can see them?".

The girl nodded and whispered shakily, more tears were flowing from her eyes, "y-yes.. (pause) is that the reason you asked me to stay the night here, and follow you?".

Seimei looked at the girl, his face was devoid of any emotions, he nodded his head looking away and said, "yes. They were the dark hallows, slaves of the black queen.."

She gasped and covered her mouth under her palm she asked, "black queen? Dark hallows? I d-don't understand anything.. Seimei-sama, what is happening in here?".

The priest sighed and said, "I will explain soon, for now, don't talk about it to anyone and anywhere, the mere mention of their names outside this temple will allow them to tract you, go and take your bath, we're going to pray.".

Yuri widened her eyes and said, "huh? We're praying now?".

Seimei walked to the Buddha with his back to her he answered, "yes, now. We had countless lives fall prey to the evil, its our responsibility to pray for their souls."

She protested, "cant we do anything to save them? I mean, we cant let innocent people die!"

Seimei turned to her, he looked at the dancer over his shoulders and said, "yes, but its too late to do that now, but there is hope for the still living, unknown to them we are their last hope..".

Yuri was perplexed by that answer but she didn't really understand what the priest was telling her without knowing the whole story, but she decided not to question the priest even more. She washed herself clean, changed into the white kimono and sat beside the priest and started to pray, never in her life did she ever prayed. This is the first time she had ever stepped in front of the god to pray for the protection of the innocent people's lives.

Seimei watched his sister as she prayed calmly and focused in her prayer. He felt himself smiling fondly at her, never did he saw her so focused in anything for a clumsy little girl she had been. He turned to the Buddha and scowled in worry, his mind was now only focused on one thing, his last resort, his mind voiced.

'_my last hope.. the last weapon.. I hope you're safe, please.. protect yourself, until I come for you.. show the witch that you're not weak.. your true power is you yourself, your kind heart, it was never me.. Hinata-sama..'. _

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 7-

**Me: YEAY! That was the end of chapter 7! I hope you like it!**

**But no, no, no, no! I'm not ending this chap without the promised flashback of the 2 years between Naruto and Hinata.. so… here it is! Enjoy! OOOLALLA... *a-and, first time attempt on writing a fight scene, please forgive me if it was really bad.. I just give it a try, hope you like it..***

* * *

**~FLASHBACK STARTS~**

"I shall fall as prey to death before I could fall as prey to your desire!" she yelled.

The female Anbu spit the blood oozing from the wound in her mouth which caused by the friction of the punch he threw on her face when she was caught off guarded while she landed her Jyuuken on him, damaging his tenketsus and closing them all. She slipped away from his grasp leaping high few feet off the ground she hopped onto several branches of the tree, and stood practically a good distance away from the sinister rapist. The guy smirked as she glared down at him when he stepped on her treasured dragon Anbu mask. He smashed it into pieces while projecting his weight upon it, when he sensed that he had successfully angered the gentle and soft lady Anbu he sneered at her in amusement.

"hiss.. ouch, does that _hurt_? Really? Cuz I didn't feel it.. c'mon love, let me heal that wound on you're pretty face.. show me the beauty you are in the _inside_.. mighty white dragon.. heh.. or.. should I say, Hyuuga Hinata.. hahahahaha!" he said cockily.

He laughed at the flabbergasted look on her face at the mere mention of her real name, _'h-how did he..'_ she thought.

She recovered from it as quickly as his laughter ended, she focused on the targeted criminal she was assigned to assassinate. He was an S rank criminal that was listed in the Bingo book. Pale veins popped onto her temples and extended to her cheeks as she silently activated her Byakugan, scanning the man from top to bottom and shifted her gaze around and speculated her next attack on him. She dashed towards him as he approached the bomb he had set up, which is about to burst and kill the both of them and also the whole Rock village. She carried a shuriken with chakra projected on it and slashed his hands into minor wounds letting few drops of his blood splattered onto the green grass of the earth.

He simply smirked at her advances and said, "paying back are we? Hn.. so be it.. kitty..".

To his understanding he knew she was a Hyuuga, a close-ranged fighter, and an average taijutsu user. He knew he couldn't get too close to the shinobi recklessly. He leapt to the other side of the ground, screeching onto the reddish soil, he activated his jutsu.

Bombs started to burst into fire , '_damn!'_ she cursed.

She followed the guy and threw few kunai and shuriken at him to which he avoided each and every one of them perfectly, she smirked as the last minute plan worked out splendidly. She projected her hands outwards as he stopped when he landed onto the shallow stream of river. He scowled when none of the bombs he activated just now never blasted. Then everything came in the picture clearly when he saw a clone of her was finding and deactivated them.

He gritted his teeth trying to control his frustration, '_shit! How this b*bleep* managed to do that!_' he thought.

She had a clone which held its transformation jutsu on it as they fought; it dispelled the jutsu and dismantled the bombs while he was running away from the shuriken and kunai blades. The kunai and shuriken she threw at him returned to her like a freebie and revealing the web of strings pasted with bomb tags she tied as a trap which the criminal stood in the middle. Those shuriken and kunai was purposely thrown at him for him to avoid it and to move further away for the bomb, finally to be in the middle of the trap. If he moves an inch, it will burst.

She stared at him equally hard, she formed few hand seals and yelled, "BLOOD BENDING JUTSU!".

"how the hell!" he yelled before falling into the water rendered completely paralyzed by her last jutsu.

The blood bending jutsu is the jutsu she created combining ninjutsu and medical jutsu providing her the ability to control any fluid substance in a human body with summoning of her chakra onto the person, under the presence of water. This was her signature jutsu that paralyzes the victim almost immediately. After sending him to the jail she departed from the Rock village returning to Konoha at full speed. She has been away from the village for almost a week.

* * *

=======================================at the Hokage monument=========================

Captain Hawk read the scroll that she brought back to Konoha from the Rock village and also her report. The man nodded at her in a satisfied mode.

He said, "You had captured the rogue nin on the loose, and paralyzed him, sending him back behind the bars? Impressive.. White Dragon."

The girl bowed and said, "hai! Arigatou-gozaimasu,(_means: thank you_) Hawk-sama.".

When she straightened herself she couldn't find her captain who should be in front of her congratulating her. She smirked when she felt his presence on her back, holding the cold steel of Kusanagi blade nudging against her delicate skin on the neck. She felt him stiffen when she inhaled and heaved a sigh.

"you're getting tired of it already?" he mocked her.

The girl shook her head and puffed into a pile of smoke and re-appeared in front of the Uchiha in a blink of an eye.

"Sasuke-kun.. will you stop with the mockery?" she asked while removing her replaced brand new mask.

The Uchiha sheathed the blade and asked her, "and.. will you stop with being polite? Its getting on my nerves".

She smiled and said, "then you'll never be able to get used to me..".

"Hn.." was all that he said as he rolled his eyes taking the hawk mask off his face.

They walked to the top of the third's head, dusting the ground and sat on it watching the peacefully sleeping village. It was late on the wee hours, it was the time when owls play guards and watch the night. Hinata had returned to the village and reported her last mission to the captain. She sighed when something entered her mind. Her thoughts have been playing in her mind as soon as she finished her mission and was on the journey back to Konoha. She realized that her worries which she abandoned at the back of her head for a while during the mission resurfaced in her little brain talk.

"how is Karin-chan?" she asked silently.

Sasuke find it hard for his eyes to leave the stars so he simply answered without looking at her, "fine..".

She smiled contemplating how Karin had been acting lately, trying so much to set up the recently widowed Hokage with the ex-Hyuuga heiress, her. She couldn't deny it, with the way Karin is.. she obviously is trying hard even though she knows there is no hope, the lavender eyed woman didn't know whether to laugh or cry looking at her own situation. She still cant believe herself, that she is hopelessly very much in love with the current Rokudaime.

"has Hikari-chan have been discharged?" she questioned again.

"nope. She's still in the incubator, but soon will be discharged in 2 or probably 3 days.." Sasuke said.

"oh.." she said and shrugged.

They sat quietly like that for what it seems hours, contemplating and entertaining their thoughts, enjoying the comforting silence in between them and the night. Hinata was drawing small images of herself, her friends, cute little Naruto's, chibi Naruto and Sasuke fighting. The one last picture she carved with the little stick was that Naruto is winning and Sasuke losing. She was startled when she heard him chuckle at her. She widened her eyes and looked up from the dusty soil below her towards him, she saw he was smirking smugly looking at the little innocent drawings she carved.

"not wasting time and acting childish are we?" he asked to which made her blush instantly.

She was taken aback when she heard him say, "but I should win! Not that dope!".

He snatched the stick from her hand and scratched her illustration and drew his own.

She smirked looking at him and said, "looks like I'm not the only child here..".

He tried to glare at her, but it ended up being funny which she laughed at him, he put the stick aside and crossed his arms across his chest. Huffing he scratched his chin forming a fully fledged smile.

"ahh.. it took me years to find it.." the Hyuuga said.

"to find what?" Sasuke asked puzzled from what she said.

"your smile.." she said poking his nose to which the Uchiha cocked and eyebrow.

He then reached to her ear and twisted it, "ow ow ow ow.." she cried.

Letting her reddened ear go the Uchiha said, "you're getting better at mocking me.. following Naruto's progress huh?".

She blushed even redder and smiled while playing with her bangs, she sighed and said, "hum.. I think he's doing better than I am..".

Sasuke grumbled and said, "hn.. yeah. Way better at getting me annoyed..".

She smiled at his response and turned away looking at the other part of the village where her house was located, smiling softly.

"(sigh..) he's been.. he's been handling his emotions pretty badly, he still lives in her loss.. I tried to talk to him about it, but you know.. (sigh..) I ended up bruising his butt pretty badly.." Sasuke explained.

She scowled sadly and smiled, "that is so much like both of you..".

He gazed into her white orbs intensely and said, "Hinata.. you should go and talk to him.. his trying my advice I can see that but, its not going smoothly.. I think, if you were by his side, he could recuperate from the hurt..".

Hinata gulped hard as she scowled worriedly at the Uchiha, after few moments of silence she nodded her head, "okay..".

* * *

=======================================by the evening==================================

The Hyuuga wrapped up and called it a day. Her evening shift is over at the hospital, another female medical officer will be taking her place for the night shift. The lavender eyed woman carried the patient files and shoved them into the shelf and cleared her stuff into her bag, folding the white coat into her bag and walked out of the check up room. She was beat, she knows that well. After the little talk early in the morning with her captain, he had given her sometime off which she could use it to relax and train before her another assignment. She walked passing the elderly patients' ward after visiting them and saying occasional greetings to them. She headed towards the pediatric ward, where newborns were placed. After walking a good distance, she met Ino and talked with her before the woman was called. She stopped at the children ward and gave each of them warded there the sweets she brought and a delightful kiss on their forehead as a charm for them to get well soon. Upon reaching the newborn's ward, her slender, low heeled feet stopped in her tracks, when she saw a familiar figure standing few feet away from her.

He was standing there, near the room, gazing tenderly at his 2 weeks old daughter, through the window. He was leaning onto the window, both of his hands chucked into his pockets. His head was turned to his right, unaware of her eyes that was on him. He was so silent, so … miserable. Tears started to leak from her own when she looked at him in this state. Never had she seen Uzumaki Naruto, this sullen before. From the mere view of him told her his emotions, his thoughts that could've disturbed his mind, the hurt and loneliness that he had to cope up in order to stand strong for his daughter. She scowled sadly holding her breath in her throat, choking her own sobs. She never ever wanted to see him this hurt, she didn't know why could it be because she would be hurt too?

She blinked the tears away, if she wasn't strong enough, if she cried, then who will comfort him? She knows that probably he will avoid talking about it to her. But, at least she has to try, at least once. She gulped and stepped slowly towards him. She stepped even closer and closer towards his back that she had been so familiar with chasing behind, all these years. When she stretched her arms reaching to him, suddenly, he moved away. He walked away and vanished before she could reach him, as if he read her presence behind him and escaped purposely to avoid her. She felt her heart tightening and discarded the thoughts that were depressing her. He probably hadn't noticed her presence and teleported away. Or maybe.. was he.. crying?

She scowled sadly and she turned her gaze onto the precious little soul that was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the whole world and a pair of white eyes that leaked in tears watching at her lovingly. The Hyuuga clutched her bag holding her own despair in herself, wiping away her tears she stood there alone and determined. She will meet Naruto and will talk to him, today. She has been running away from it for the past fortnight, but today, she finally decided to face it. She had to do it, for Sakura.. for this little child, for Naruto.. and also for herself as well. She had to, she chose not to run away anymore, and this isn't stopping her.

* * *

======================================Naruto=========================================

The young blond walked in that brightly lit alley, alone. Practically dragging his feet towards his house, with sullen expression in that once bright face of his. He sighed as he thought most probably there wouldn't be anyone greeting him when he gets back home, it has been like that from the moment he was born and now, it was like that, from two weeks past. There wasn't anyone. He just came back from visiting his wife's grave. He hadn't eaten his dinner and not taken any time to stroll at the Ichiraku ramen house, his favorite food stall. He has been missing out his meals now. He has been in a pretty bad shape, and he was aware of that himself. Sasuke had tried to knock some sense out of him, but it didn't work much. He still hadn't changed the bandage on his cheeks, arms and waist where Sasuke attacked two days earlier.

He pushed the grill to the Uzumaki estates open and walked through the garden to reach to the entrance. He pulled out the key to his mansion, and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, he was so lost that he was unaware that the lights were on.

The blonde mumbled, "Tadaima.. (_means: I'm home_..)"

He was startled when he heard two voices that greeted him back, one was echoing in the hall while the other was softer.

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Tsunade said in her erupting and uncharacteristically cheerful voice.

"Welcome home.. Naruto-kun.." was the ever soft Hinata's gentle voice.

He was surprised and was taken aback by their presence in his house. He stood there frozen at the door his hand still gripping the door knob to see the both of them there, the ex-Hokage Tsunade was sitting comfortably in the couch and switching the channel on the television with the remote control, while the ex-heiress Hinata was preparing some delicious food ready to be eaten on the table. He blinked several times before digesting what he had just witnessed in his own abode.

Suddenly he burst out pointing at Tsunade, "YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE GRANNY!".

That earned a fierce death glare from Tsunade and a stifled gasp from the ex-heiress. Tsunade stormed to the blond and knocked the sense out of him.

"OUCH! That hurt granny!" he yelled rubbing his head.

Tsunade smiled and pushed the blond to his room, "that was for accusing me and jeopardizing my position as the ex-Hokage, euuww.. you smell like you haven't bath for weeks, get your butt into the shower and get yourself clean if you want dinner!".

The blonde whined lazily and said "uuhhh I'm hungry.. okay, okay.. sheesh.. you're pushy as ever baachan..".

The blonde side glanced as he heard the Hyuuga's soft giggle looking at the grandma and her grandson's antiques, which you cant witness anywhere else but only at Uzumaki mansion. She blushed and smiled softly when she caught him glancing at her while he returned her smile and vanished into the master bedroom. After a while he re-appeared fully dressed in a normal orange pants and black long sleeve, turtle neck shirt, with the reddish Uzumaki swirl sign engraved on its back. The three of them had their dinner at the Uzumaki residence. Tsunade left the mansion after having fruit dessert with the shy Hinata and her hyperactive grandson.

Hinata was seeing her to the door, she whispered to the fifth, "thank you for helping me out, Tsunade-sama..".

Tsunade smiled and caressed the Hyuuga's cheeks and kissed her forehead making the girl blush, before going she said, "it's all my pleasure sweetie, now quickly get in there and give him your talk.. good luck dear..".

Hinata smiled and closed the door behind her, she turned away from the door facing the living room of the mansion, and saw the living legend of her admiration, devotion and love.. calmly watching the television. He wasn't aware of her stare on him, she knew he wasn't really watching the program in that channel. She smiled and went into the kitchen to do the cleaning. After washing all the dishes to her pleasure, which she had fought over with Naruto to do it by herself, and won against him in _'paper, rock, scissor'_ game. She switched the lights in the kitchen off and walked to the long couch where he was sitting in with a first aid kit in her hand.

She sat beside him knowing that he was now aware of her presence in his house, when he turned to face her with a foxy grin on his whiskered face, which she loved so much, but it was the genuine one that she loves, not this fake one.

She looked at him and said, "Naruto-kun..".

"Hm?" he hummed not looking at her, but now is actually watching the television show for real.

She opened the kit taking out the scissor, gauze, some sponge, saline and iodine, she lifted his arm and said softly, "show me your arm.. I'll treat them..".

He let her unbind the bandage and work on the wound without saying anything, but still gives out some hissing sound occasionally. She did treated his wound tenderly but his wound was pretty bad in shaped, and was healing real good.

"sssss… ouch." He hissed softly.

"I- I am sorry!" the girl apologized.

He smirked and said, "and here I thought your stutters were completely vanished..".

She smiled and peered through her bangs, she asked, "does it still… hurt?".

He shook his head and answered, "nahh.. it'll get better..".

She smiled and moving to the wound on his waist she tugged his shirt up revealing some part of his six packs navel, she asked, "Naruto-kun.. I am asking, does it still hurts you?".

Naruto scowled at her bowed head for a moment he blinked as his eye searched for the underlying meaning in her question.

He gulped and clutched his fist on his lap when he understood what she meant, and said hoarsely, " I am okay Hinata.. don't worry..".

She was done dressing the wound on his waist after plastering the bandage closely to his waist. She looked up at him, for the first in his life, Naruto had seen anger in her pale lavender tinted eyes which were directed towards him. Hyuuga Hinata was never mad at anyone, and was never mad at him. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the anger in her eyes were replaced with the familiar warmer, softer, kinder, gentle gaze that it always held. He could swear that he saw some glistening in her eyes but she looked away.

He blinked down at her wide pale orbs as she said, "then why.. why couldn't I see that smile, again? Why are you faking it?"

He scowled slightly in puzzlement, as she cleaned the wound on his cheek with the sponge dipped in saline, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it back. She didn't say anything, she was completely quiet. And he couldn't tell anything to her, he didn't know what to say. He gazed at her as she worked on his wound gingerly not losing her gentle touch and bandaged his cheek. He could feel her gulp as she hurriedly putting in everything into the first aid kit box and left the couch to the kitchen to put it back. With her change of mood just now, his senses told him that she's trying to leave earlier than she had planned and it was because of him. He stood up from his couch, when she switched the lights to the kitchen off and approached the table getting her bag and walked to the door.

Before twisting the door knob open, she looked one last time at him, she smiled sadly and her eyes still lingered with care, trust, worry and affection, which formed into tears.

She whispered to him "i-if you didn't want t-to talk about it w-with m-me.. its fine, I understand.. good night Naruto-kun.." his heart clenched as well as hers.

She turned away twisting the knob opening the door to get out of his mansion, to finally leave him alone, he was facing her back legs glues to floor, eyes widened as a simple thought, no.. better say it, a realization hit him, '_She's upset.. because of me._'.

Then the blond did the next right thing and moved according to his instincts. He swiftly rushed to her back and placed his hand on top of hers on the door knob and the other on the wall blocking her under him.

'SLAM!'

He slammed the door in front of her close. She was both very much startled and surprised. Her heart was about to jump out of her ribs. She choked her breath in her throat when he heaved a sigh from behind blowing away some strands of her hair. She blinked when they silently stood there for a moment before he finally spoke.

He said with a cracked voice, "I-I'm sorry Hinata.." he paused and gulped, "I'm sorry I wasn't being open with you.. or anyone who tried to talk to me.. I am really hurt..".

She frown sadly as one, two, tears escaped her eyes, she said, "you're not the only one hurt.. Naruto-kun..".

He was taken aback by her answer, she could feel him nodding his head as he stood against her, slowly and gradually closing the gap between his chest and her back, he leaned towards her for support, she felt his chin resting on her head.

"I .. I know.. that's why, I am sorry.." he said hoarsely.

Saying that he finally leaned into her and hugged her, enveloping his arms around her waist from her back, he rested his forehead onto her shoulders and sighed shakily whispering another _'I'm so sorry.._'.

Tears flew from her eyes freely without any hint of insecurities, now it was for him. She startled him by caressing his other cheek and his hair but he leaned to it, he needed it, and she's the only who could give it to him. She turned within his arms facing him, with tears wetting her cheeks. She noticed the tears on his cheeks too.

She smiled and said holding his face, "remember Naruto-kun.. it is okay to cry with a friend than crying alone.. and.. you're not alone.".

Hearing to those words registering slowly into his brain while he stared dumbfounded at the Hyuuga, finally, the Uzumaki pulled her into him and crushed her into his embrace. She caressed his head, stroking his spiky golden locks with her gentle fingers as he leaned and shed his tears silently on her shoulders. She knew she did the exact opposite of what she was told. Sasuke had approached her to calm Naruto to make him stop crying and get over it but, what she did is to let him cry to his heart's content and staying there with him until he was okay. But she felt what she did was exactly the right thing for Naruto.

She pulled the sleeping Naruto to the couch, Hinata went into his room to get a blanket and covered his sleeping form with it. She kneeled down on the floor near the couch he was sleeping, admiring his sleeping face. Cute, handsome, vulnerable and beautifully innocent was this S ranked Hokage when he was sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the one fact that someone was watching over him in his slumber. She smiled softly caressing his whiskered cheeks and leaned to him placing a light peck on his forehead. She was surprised when the blond squirmed slightly and gripped her soft hands into his broad and bigger ones. She tried to free her hand from his hard grip but to no avail, it only made the blond do the worst, he hugged her whole arm close to his chest and slept on.

The Hyuuga sighed in defeat and leaned on his forehead she thought looking at him, '_you'll never let go of me will you? I know you were lonely... Naruto-kun.. I wont leave you..'._

The Anbu fell asleep with a childish Hokage tugging to her arm, she sat on the floor and folded her other arm at the edge of the couch and rested her head on it, that's how the night ended for the restless Anbu and the broken Hokage. As the morning sun approached the sunny Hokage of Konoha squirmed in his bed, oops no.. his couch. He stretched his leg and body which ached pretty badly, he blinked getting a clear view of his surrounding that is when he came face to face with a sleeping Hinata on the edge of his couch. He blushed when he noticed that he was holding onto her hand to his chest like his life was depending on it. He sat shaking his head he was embarrassed of himself for acting that childishly around her. He saw how the Hyuuga slept sitting on the floor, she must be getting numb.

* * *

Hinata moaned in her sleep. She sat up blinking her eyes open, the last thing she remembered was sleeping with Naruto hugging her arm and she knew it wasn't as comfortable as this. But she looked around getting the picture clearly she blushed deep red when she found herself sleeping on his bed. She found the Hokage wasn't in his house, he left early in the morning and it was now half past eleven. She smiled looking at the little note scribbled with untidy writing and a hand drawn Naruto smiley at the end of it, placed on the dining table beside a cup ramen and orange juice.

'_Sorry Hinata-chan.. gotta go early, I'm the Hokage after all! Hehe.. got you some breakfast, finish it ok! See ya later! Naruto._'

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at his clumsy writing and she couldn't stop herself from wondering how sweet he really is. It appears that the blond is back to his overly energetic and hyperactive self once again. She blushed slightly when she thought of repaying him for letting her rest the night in his mansion. The Hyuuga refreshed and started to clean the house, soon, she started working on the ingredients for cooking him some homemade lunch and dinner. The child arrived to the Uzumaki mansion 4 days later, Naruto was far happier beyond words. Hinata, Ino and Tsunade assisted the blonde with the child care. Since he had to learn every steps for dealing with babies, to know the basics of raising a child, with Hinata there helping him he hadn't gotten much troubled with it, he learned it as if he was learning a new jutsu, he also never failed to use shadow clones too.

* * *

======================================8 months later===================================

Hinata left the hall to the kitchen to get the little 8 months old baby Uzumaki her milk. She prepared the milk and was walking out of the kitchen glancing up at the clock on the wall at the living room, where she left the toddler playing with the toys. Naruto should be home in another 15 minutes. Hikari-chan was growing into a healthy baby, she likes to throw things at people and her laughter was the most beautiful music Hinata could ever imagine hearing.

She smiled softly as she was walking towards the little girl, she found herself dodging the toys that Hikari was throwing towards her. She chuckled at the girl and squatted down to the floor few feet away from the little, she was busy collecting the toys in her hands that she failed to notice a miracle that is taking place in front of her. Hikari stretched her little arm forward to her side and picked up a plushy toy clutching it in between her strong hand the girl pushed her hands on the floor balancing herself, slowly raising on her shaking feet.

Hinata stifled a gasp when she saw the little girl's advances in bewilderment. She blinked her slowly forming tears at the corner of her white eyes. She watched with widened eyes as the baby stepped forward gingerly, standing on her unstable little feet, step by step the girl tumbled down, every time, she managed to get up on her feet and finally she reached her destination to the pale lavender eyed woman who was looking dazed and amazed. Hikari stretched her arms to the Hyuuga's face and fell upon her colliding into the ex-heiress's embrace. Hikari scowled sadly, puzzled at the tears her mother was shedding. Slowly tiny tears started to form at her eyes too and the baby sniffed. Knowing that her child is mistaking her for being sad, Hinata quickly wiped her tears and hugged the baby in her arms warmly. She nuzzled her nose on the baby's stomach and tickled her making the baby's and her own laughter erupt and echoing in the walls of the mansion.

Naruto was puzzled when he got home, Hinata was kneeling onto the marble floor farther away from his daughter who squatting her knees and pushing her hands onto the floor for support. What he saw next made his heart swell with sudden burst of happiness. His daughter was making her first steps towards Hinata. Hinata was so into Hikari that she failed to notice the Hokage's entry into the mansion. He saw the Hyuuga laughed softly and tearfully hugging his daughter tenderly into her arms and saying words of encouragement, praising and her love. He blushed when he saw the next thing that he didn't know was coming. The Anbu was kissing his daughter lovingly all over her face not missing the lips.

He wished and yearned so badly for that love his daughter was having when he was a toddler himself, several decades ago. He had no mother, no father, he was a parentless orphan, surviving in the penchant money that the Konoha government had given him upon his parent's death. He had no friends either. He was lonely, and it was a dark hell that he never wanted to go back. He smiled at the mother and daughter in bliss in front of him.

He heard Hinata whispering to the baby, "Hikari-chan is so good! I'm so proud of you! Smart girl.. mommy will treat you with more kisses of charm if Hikari-chan can walk without stumbling.. okay? try love, try harder, get up every time you fall and walk proudly.. just like your daddy..".

"hehihieheh.." the baby laughed in her arms playing with the strands of midnight blue hair entwined between her little fingers.

Hinata kissed the baby again before standing up carrying the girl in her arms. The Hyuuga was startled when he felt a hand on her shoulders.

She turned to find a very amused, beaming, and tearful Naruto behind her, she smiled warmly and said, "oh! Welcome home Naruto-kun.. You know Hikari-chan is walking!".

Naruto smiled stretching his arms for his daughter, and Hikari jumped on him happily, he said, "I saw that! Hikari-chan was so cool! And _you_ Hinata-chan.. you were.. so.. cool and loving and.. so.. b-beautiful!" he didn't hold it back from saying.

'_very beautiful.._' his mind whispered more to him.

She blinked and blushed at him, "thank you Naruto-kun.. I'm happy..".

Naruto sat on the couch and played with his daughter tickling her making her laugh so loudly, he said ending his laughter breathily, "haha hah.. I think you're the best mother Hinata-chan!".

Hinata was baffled with his sudden loud comment on her, she stuttered as he approached her hugging Hikari in his arms, "u-uh.. th-thanks..".

He smiled cheekily at her and closed in front of her, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "thank you.. for being here for Hikari-chan and me Hin-".

Before he could finish she placed her finger on his lips stopping his words, she smiled at his widened eyes and said to him softly, "you don't have to thank me for doing my duty.. Naruto-kun.. I am very much contented doing it..".

Naruto didn't say anything but his lips stretched into a warm smile as the little girl giggled, reaching for Hinata's chain while the two adults wasn't aware, both lost in words.

Hinata gasped when Hikari-chan pulled her necklace yanking her forward, more specifically onto Naruto. The Hokage caught the lady in his arms and smiled at her when she looked up at him, blush was spreaded onto her pale white cheeks. Hinata ducked her head hiding her embarrassment from him. She stepped back from him releasing herself away from his arms. She looked up at the blond who was grinning ear to ear at her and smiled softly. She leaned towards Hikari and lightly pecked onto the girl's forehead and ruffled her burnt orange hair much to the baby's delight.

Carrying her bag in her arms, she slid it on her shoulders and said, "the dinner is ready Naruto-kun.. Hikari-chan's porridge is ready in the kitchen beside the stove.. see you tomorrow Naruto-kun..".

Naruto scratched the back of his head while Hikari was playing with his bangs he said, "thanks Hinata-chan.. yeah, see you tomorrow.. Hinata-chan.. call me when you get home after the night shift..".

She frowned to herself as she felt the hesitation in his voice as if he was about to ask her something but was debating inside whether to ask it or not. She closed the door to the mansion behind her leaving the two Uzumakis in the estate. When she got home after her shift she made a call to the Uzumaki residence right away, and a sleepy Naruto answered her with his muzzy voice. He had asked the Hyuuga about her shift, and whether she's okay and finally popped his question, he offered the Hyuuga to live within the mansion with him and Hikari, certainly, it would be best to do so, she can have close watch over Hikari and so on, but, it wasn't appropriate for an unmarried Hyuuga to stay with a man unless she's engaged with him. Hinata had told her answer the next day to Naruto so that she could clearly discuss this with him face to face, and Naruto accepted her decision maturely.

* * *

========================================5 months later=================================

They had a terrific party to celebrate Hikari's 1st birthday a month ago, they had invited the whole village since Naruto had made it into an official holiday and there was also a festival on alliance of Konoha with the other 5 nations on the very same day that Hikari was born. They celebrated her birthday as a festival in the five nations which doubled the Hokage's merriment. Hikari, her father Naruto and mother Hinata had real fun in the kitchen making the cake for her birthday and ended up wasting the ingredients with a little fight in the kitchen that turned into a huge mess of food fight. They had the photos taken from the mess with Sasuke's help. There was butter attached to golden locks of Naruto who was covered with white floor, Hinata was covered with vanilla essence, eggs and flour, while Hikari was a mess she was covered with cocoa powder, melt cooking chocolate and chocolate chips attached to her mouth. Sasuke, Karin and Kudou finally joined in the battle getting the whole kitchen wasted.

Following the festival delight begins the trouble. The wealthy, influential, handsome, charismatic leader, and widowed Rokudaime caught many peoples' eyes not only from Konoha but the other nations which had alliance to the 5 nations, and most of them were the influential and political people. They had started to beleaguer the Rokudaime with hefty and politically profitable alliance with Konoha through marriage proposal with the Uzumaki lord. The huge Rokudaime fan club that somehow managed to get to know the little detail made a huge commotion about the matter, the news even came down on the headlines of the Konoha daily papers. Naruto's popularity peaked and mostly everyday he had to turn down a marriage proposal that brought a nation's alliance with it. It was a huge pain in the neck for the Konoha's 6th Orange Hokage to deal with.

Slowly and gradually the number of proposals decreased much to his contentment, but till date he was getting one every now and then. Meanwhile, Hyuuga Hinata's condition was another matter, her status particularly her marital and relationship status with the current Hokage was questioned, starting from the girls in the fan clubs till the feudal lords who had offered their daughter's hand in marriage. There were few times, that Naruto had thought to make her his wife to put a pull stop to this entire ruckus, but dismissed the thought though since he believes that a marriage is a sacred ceremony that is uniting two hearts as one, it would not be a remedy to his problems even so, he knows that it is the only best option. The blond thought of how his Hinata will take it, in her point it wasn't fair, he shouldn't marry her because of a trouble but he should marry her because he loves her. Since that is not the case, he couldn't do that either.

On the Anbu's part, she wasn't really being open to the Hokage. She hid many things from his knowledge to which only Sasuke, Karin and Tsunade knew. She had been having trouble in her neighborhood, the market and any places where she goes alone except to the hospital, academy and the training grounds. Several times after long secret missions she found her apartment was broken in, and was messed up. She didn't try to complain about it since she knows who had caused it.

She had been harassed by groups of girls, stalking her and bullying her. They were gossiping about her and spread many groundless rumors about the ex-Hyuuga heiress, purposely putting her name to shame. The Hyuuga clan didn't bother about it since she wasn't one of them anymore. They mainly gossip about her status in her ninja carrier that she was once a weakling, plain and ugly, they even mocked her saying that she was weird, timid and mysterious girl to which they made a point since Naruto himself had said and thought about her as such before. Such open air gossips never disturbed her calm, until one day. It had happened 3 months before she was gone missing in the S rank mission.

It was the day that Naruto took the day off; they had planned to go for market to get some supplies for his house. They had started the shopping early in the morning in the market. Naruto was carrying little Hikari-chan and Hinata was with him pushing the trolley. By the time Hinata was looking at the veggies, Naruto was attacked by some fan girls for his autograph and four girls took this opportunity to take a picture with him, they were Ami-chan, Ran-chan, Kaname-chan, and Haruko-chan. These four suddenly started to stalk the couple to the every section they went simply to gossip around, whispering never so quietly which was easily heard by the people nearby. They did it purposely to hurt her and accuse her, Hinata knew this was coming, again.

Ami:_**"Ne.. ne, Ran-chan.. did you see that?"**_

Ran_: __**"Yeah, I did.. geez how pathetic isn't it? Bringing a Hokage for some random shopping.. Is she trying to show off that she's got the trillion dollar hunk in her pockets?"**_

Haruko_: __**"How bitchy isn't it?"**_

Kaname:_**"Yeah.. being a weakling, getting disown by her family.. how shameless of her to even show her face in the public.. like nothing has ever happened.. Keh.. she deserves that though.."**_

While Naruto was surrounded by some elderly ladies and gentlemen, unknown to Hinata they asked few personal questions to him like; did you asked her yet? Are you engaged? When do you plan to ask her? When is the wedding? and stuff.. It embarrassed the blond greatly, to which he scratched his head laughing nervously and avoided answering.

Soon after the little interview session with the elders he dashed towards Hinata and told her he would be in the ramen section. Naruto took the trolley from her, he placed Hikari-chan in the seat at front which was for placing toddlers, he went to the noodles section and loaded the instant cup noodles into it. Hinata finished choosing and weighing the potatoes and tomatoes, she searched for Naruto and was shocked to see him covering the whole trolley with _only _Instant Cup Ramen noodles. She glared at him and started to put all those cups of ramen back at the place ignoring his pleas. The girls followed them to the veggies section where Hinata was picking the red chilies, onion, garlic, cabbage, carrots and more healthy green food to cook. The girls started it again, despite the fact that Naruto was close by. Naruto suddenly heard people talking in not really hushed tone, his eyes widened when he heard it.

Haruko_: __**"Hey you know, she's with him and his daughter like all the time.."**_

Kaname_: __**"I just wonder how could've she done that, compared to the Haruno, she's practically.. nothing, like a zero you know.."**_

Ami_: __**"Yeah, she's plain, no sense of fashion, no confidence, no talent, how pathetic for an ugly bitch like her to aim for Naruto-kun out of all guys.."**_

Ran_: __**"Haha..check this out! She's been in love with him since like forever! From the time they were in the academy but he never once seen her in that way.. heh.. ugly people deserves only to be in the background.."**_

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga who was casually putting more spinaches into the plastics before queuing in the line for weighing them. To normal people, if they hadn't known her better, they could see Hyuuga Hinata in her best mood. But he watched her closely and saw her trembling hands. He scowled at her and the girls. He did not like this, no.. not one bit. He has to do something before they say more things that hurt her. He turned away from her and stepped to head towards them, but she grabbed his hand making him stop in his track and turned to look over at her. He saw her shook her head while keeping her gaze on the queue.

The anger in his eyes softened when he met her gaze. He sighed and stood beside her with the trolley trying his best to avoid their little gossip about his precious friend. To his surprise they didn't care about him hearing them, all they cared about was that _she_ is hearing them talking about her. They continued further talking about her while she stood there smiling warmly at the person who greeted her and the Hokage beside her, she handed the veggies to the counter and waited until the person in charge of the counter weighed all of them.

Kaname_: __**"Yeah.. hey, do you think that she used slutty methods to be around him.. you know like giving him a ride and all.."**_

Haruko_: __**"Sheesh! Naruto-kun with her? yuck! Don't say that as if he doesn't have a taste in woman.."**_

Ran_: __**"Maybe, but you know what.. even if she gives herself to him, that is soo useless.."**_

Haruko_: __**"Why?"**_

Ran_: __**"OMG!**__**you mean you don't know? She's barren. She cant have kids!"**_

Ami_: __**"How did you know that?! omg, so its true she is so useless..heh!"**_

Kaname_: __**"I guess that's why Sakura pitied her.."**_

Naruto growled and trembled in anger. Hinata clutched his hand into hers and entwined her fingers in between his pulling it. He was shaking violently, she could understand his feelings. He never was the one to be taught around, he was never the kind to simply ignore. He was the hot tempered guy that never stands injustice and absurdity of people, he was the wisest of all people that knows what he's doing. He had the bravery to knock some sense out of the ignorant fools and he did it countless times in his life. She bit her lips as she saw him growing redder with anger in his eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to control or stop him any time soon.

So she whispered to him, "Naruto-kun.. please.. control yourself.. they are just gossiping..".

He looked at her as his anger double folded, he hissed, "do you call that a gossip? How can they talk about you like this? What right did they have to say such things about you? They barely knew you!".

She bit her lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "please.. just this once.. hold yourself, they're the citizens... you cannot damage the reputation you hold now, by doing something so reckless in public..".

Naruto growled, "I didn't have this popularity back then, this is hard earned.. without you or our sensei and friends, I couldn't have reached this far.. this reputation isn't important to me than you!".

She nodded and said holding his hand, "I know.. but please.. Naruto-kun.. I beg you..".

She followed behind him as he rushed the trolley to the queue at the payment counter. It wasn't a long queue though, but people were buying so much stuff and the staffs were shorthanded. The three of them had to wait for a while until their turn had arrived. The girls followed them till the counter and acted to see the price tag of some items. They giggled and acted to get his attention, but he simply ignored rolling his eyes. He noticed them there he turned to his back and looked at Hinata with his piercing gaze.

He leaned closer to her and said softly in her ears which made the girls burn in jealousy, "if they talk again.. I'm not gonna hold myself Hinata-chan.. but I wanna ask your permission to do something else if you don't want me to scare the shit out of'em..".

She looked at him with a confused scowl, "permission to do what Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and said, "it is something I wanna do in front of them, I need your permission that's all.. _if_ you don't want me to beat the day light out of them..".

Hinata grimaced at the mere thought of it and nodded her head silently she didn't want to be the reason for Naruto to be hurting his good name and reputation. She saw him smirk evilly and she stared ahead innocently hoping that whatever he wants to do, it better be decent and non-violent, due to his temper right now, he might do something outrages if she didn't stop him. Hinata was speechless when she heard them talk again, this time it could be heard clearly as if they weren't whispering anymore.

Haruko_: __**"For sure.. I mean look, what is she good at? She probably would've been sleeping around, lucky that she's barren she doesn't get pregnant by accident.. heh.."**_

Ami_: __**"maybe that's why, out of all the kunoichi she's the only one who's unmarried.."**_

Kaname_: __**"oh girl, who in the right mind would want to marry a women who obviously be such a burden!"**_

Ran:_**"yeah you're right… can you imagine anyone be as useless as her? I cant even picture it.."**_

That's IT! The blond lost it! The couple quickly paid the money to the cashier and Naruto pushed the trolley out of the supermarket dashing to hallway of the supermarket near the escalator, he stopped the trolley, he made sure that the girls were watching him and Hinata with a good crystal clear view. He grabbed the Hyuuga by her arm and pulled her closer towards him.

He whispered to her apologetically, "Hinata-chan please forgive me for doing this to you..".

"huh? Naruto-kun?" the Hyuuga called.

He quickly grabbed her and lifted her of the ground by her waist, crushing her soft, petite form against his rock hard ones, she rested her hands clutching his sleeves, he cupped her face gently and her eyes widened. She stared and blinked at him confounded, while crowd started to accumulate around them the elderly people and the fans, the other citizens including the girls, everyone, watched them in awe. She watched in bewilderment at the closely clutched eyes of the man in front of her, he then broke the intense kiss he just had shared with her. Hikari was clapping her hands together and laughed happily seeing her father give her mother one of his '_good luck charms' _in front of everyone. The crowd followed Hikari and clapped their hands all together, which made Naruto to blush a little, he then stared daggers at the girls who were obviously fuming looking at them, Naruto hugged her protectively in his arms and smirked directly at them. While, poor Hinata was at loss of words, her eyes stayed widened as he gazed at her with his soft sky blue eyes. She gaped her now wet lips in daze but no sound, no voice, no words escaped her more inviting flushed pink lips. Her heart was beating madly in between her ribs, she was finding it hard to control her breathing as she grew even redder in color than any lobster, tomato or even the blood. He just stole her real first kiss! Aw God..

He knew she was going to collapse in his arms anytime soon, she was practically fainting every time he was near her back then, and now it lessened since she matured. He knew she wouldn't have foreseen this, fainting might be her first response to his kiss, he concluded. If this was Sakura he would've been bashed to death. He teleported his whole family and vanished from the sight of the citizen in just a second, they marveled the way he made his escape too and roared for the Hokage. He didn't say anything in particular about the kiss to the press conference when they questioned him regarding it.

What they didn't really know was that he was having a real disaster at his home. Hinata was terribly mad at him and she didn't speak to him for what it seems like days. She was giving him the silent treatment, totally opposite to Sakura's hundred fists treatment. This was even harder to handle, she would talk or ask to Hikari and used the little toddler to be the medium to talk to him. He really was on his edge from collapsing on his knees and beg her, he tried his every last trick that he knew to make her talk to him to get her attention to him, but she is so damn stubborn. It's a pity to those who angered Hyuuga Hinata that has to go through such merciless torment. And Naruto being _Naruto_ is not an exception. It was really hard not talking to her, for being a talk active person as himself, this was a torture method that not even in the Lord of Hell could think of inventing.

_**(A/N: and here I actually pity him.. kukuku..)**_

He had to cry _Hinata-chaaaan_, _Hinata-chaaaan_.. for more than a thousand times to finally make her to look at him, and as for making her to talk to him, finally Sasuke had to jump in and solve the problem with a little trick that his _genius_ brain had worked out in just a matter of minutes. He simply have to kick Naruto's butt in a spar full of made up stories and quarrels, to make it look like a real fight and make the blond bedridden. This will make Hinata worry too much for him as her 1st reaction, 2nd she would take care of him so no hospital bed, 3rd she will have to speak to him to know how he feels and stuff, so, YEAY! The plan worked! But poor Naruto has to endure Sasuke-teme battering him as the part of the _**lousy**_plan, to which the Uchiha claims that it was a _**brilliant **_one. Geez.. But none of them actually know that the Anbu, Hyuuga Hinata wasn't a stupid woman to believe _that_, she has the ability of byakugan not for just a show and she had seen through their whole ordeal. The woman just kept it to herself and treated the poor blond warmly, she didn't want to treat him the way she did earlier either. But what she couldn't believe is that her Naruto was willing to go that far to get himself beaten up by his worst rival ever just to get her talk to him, this made her see her wrong, her selfishness and her extreme stubbornness towards him, she was the one at fault, not her Naruto.

And one night, after feeding Hikari-chan and singing lullaby for the girl to sleep. She placed the nearly 2 year old girl in the crib and watched her until she sleeps. Hinata then walked to the master bedroom, the door to his room was wide open. She watched him warmly with a loving gaze as he was still sleeping in his bed, the blanket on him was displaced so she moved towards him and tugged the blanket properly on top of him. She stepped closer and sat gently, on the edge of his bed, watching him in his slumber, she eyed the bandages she had changed, his wounds were closing miraculously fast. She smiled softly as she stretched out her hand reaching to his messy golden locks and ruffled his hair making it messier than it already is.

She moved his bangs on his forehead and leaned closer to his forehead and pecked softly, she whispered with a smile, "that was a charm for you to get well soon.. Naruto-kun.." failing to notice the twitching of his closed eyes.

Moving away straightening her back, she looked down at his ragged hands, she lifted one of it in her soft and smooth ones, she kissed the back of his hand and whispered against the skin on his palm, "I am so sorry.. for behaving like that to you.. I am very glad that you were willing to forgive me, Naruto-kun.. I will not mistreat you again I promise..".

She paused and glanced at his sleeping face, as a tear escaped her eyes, she kissed his palm and whispered, "I was being so silly, so stubborn, and selfish.. I know I am not the right woman for you, I.. I am taking you for granted.. I'm sorry..".

She sighed softly moving his palm to her cheeks and leaning onto the warmth it held she clutched her eyes close, letting the pooling tears at the corner of her eyes flow down to her cheeks boundlessly, totally unaware of his awakened gaze on her.

She smiled and continued to whisper closing her eyes, "Naruto-kun.. I don't know who am I gonna marry in future, I don't know that will he hate me if I tell him one fact about me.. that I can only be a mother once, and I can be a mother only to Hikari-chan.. for being a barren woman.."

Naruto watched her tilting his head aside, as she quieted down clutching his hand in both of hers as firmly as she could, her eyes were still closed, she bowed her head down, silently shedding the incoming tears on the sheets. The Hyuuga remembered what she witnessed on the very day that Sakura had departed from this world. She remembered the whole scene pretty clearly, it was one of the most heart shattering memories of hers.

She watched Naruto hugging Sakura, weeping against her shoulders, as Sakura hugged the blond in her arms caressing him soothingly, smiling calmly waiting for her time to go. She recalled the way Sakura smiled at her, the way she gazed at her expectantly, the way she handed everything over to the Hyuuga. Hinata knew, how much Sakura had wanted to live together with her husband and daughter, how much she wanted to hold her child in her arms to watch her grow into a beautiful and formidable ninja. How much she wanted this life.. The Hyuuga realized painfully, how much Naruto wanted his Sakura to live, how deep was his love for her..

She stifled a sob and whispered to him with her quivering voice, smiling sadly, "I w-wished so much, i-if.. Sakura-chan could be here, to see H-Hikari-chan g-grow.. I realized y-your bottomless love towards S-Sakura-chan.. You would've b-been happier, i-if she was here with you.. I c-couldn't do more t-than to understand y-your sorrow and s-support you.. I w-wasn't capable of d-doing more than t-that but still, you.. a-appreciated and respected me.. (sniff) Thank you, for trusting me, for not detesting me, for believing in me, for supporting me, for understanding me, for caring about me, for having faith in me.. all this while.. I thank you, Naruto-kun".

His gaze softened, his heart was melting inside. She opened her eyes and she smiled in contentment, not knowing that he has been watching her, listening to her every word. She placed his hand back on his bed, when she was about to stand up, she was pulled back down by the same hand which she had held all this while. Her eyes widened in surprise, he sat up on the bed and she was left speechless seeing a pair of prescient sky blue eyes stared right through her pale lavender tinted byakugan eyes.

They stay like that silently, Hinata was very much embarrassed and shocked to know that the blond has been listening to her. She hadn't had a clue, how she missed to see that he was already awake. He scowled at her as she ducked her head hiding her gaze from him, Naruto lifted her chin with his other hand to make her see him.

She blinked and whispered his name feeling guilty, "N-Naru-Naruto-kun.. s-sorry, did I w-wake you?".

She saw him smile as Naruto admired her innocent face, "no.. I wasn't really sleeping by the time you entered in.. my room" he answered.

She shrugged awkwardly and blushed red, reluctant to meet his gaze she averted her eyes, she whispered, "oh.." she bit her lower lip now nervous that he heard everything that she was saying.

Naruto smirked at the shy Hyuuga before him, she squirmed in uneasiness under his penetrating gaze, he smiled and held her chin making her face him, he whispered to her, "(chuckle) You know you're the only woman alive that holds a very special place in my heart.. how can I hate you?.."

Naruto's smirk widened into a warm smile as he continued, "Thank you, for loving me.. for all this time.. Hinata-chan..".

She stared at him widening her eyes, totally astounded and flushed in interesting shades of red all over her face. Smiling cheekily the blond pulled her into his embrace as she gasped and slowly responded to his hug.

Clutching his eyes close he whispered to her, ".. you mean to me more than what you think, Hinata-chan.. don't get so down on yourself.. if you weren't here, I couldn't picture in what condition I would be.. I really _need _you.. cant you _see_ that?".

Her heart tightened at the tone of his saddened voice as he whispered the last sentence, more tears started to run down her cheeks, she bend her head and rested forehead on his chest, hearing to his heart's beautiful rhythm of life.

Clutching tightly to his shirt she whispered, "I.. I am- s-s-sorry.. I- I'm so sorry..".

She felt his grip on her hand and lifting it to his face, he gently placed a kiss on it and whispered to it, "you needn't to be sorry.. but, if you really wanted to be forgiven.. then let me sleep on your lap!".

Hinata smiled as she broke the hug staring into his eyes, she moved so that he could place her head on her lap. Soon the blond dozed off to sleep as she stroked him and massaging his scalp. She watched as his chest rise and drop in a pattern, he was sleeping soundly. She was blissful, contented and happy beyond words, being by his side was her only wish. She felt greatful to be with him, she felt so lucky and proud that she had fallen for this guy, she has no regret, never will. Uzumaki Naruto.. he is making her fall in love over and over again. She felt so alive, that she could die any moment.. for him, she would be willing to die again. She is blessed, to having sacrifice her life for this one man, she wont hesitate even a second to do so. All because, he meant to her more than her life, he was more precious to her than this whole world. She'll sacrifice anything, even her own happiness if it means to see him smile.

The Hyuuga left him sleeping in his bed, after she placed him on the soft pillow. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her silently not wanting to wake him up. It was her time to leave, she has an important mission waiting for her, and if she didn't hurry she might be running late.

* * *

===================================outside Konoha====================================

Somewhere in the jungle near the gates of Konoha, the sudden breeze softly caressed and stroked the strands of her long midnight blue hair, floating it in the air as she sped up through the forest travelling to take on her new mission, with her fellow team mates. There were four of them that had accompanied her on this S rank mission, forming a team of Anbu, and she being their leader. They were her good friends in Anbu department, the Red bull, the Rat, the Sparrow, and last but not least the Hunter cat.

She looked back over her shoulders as she jumped from branch to branch, her gut feelings tells her this might not be an easy mission and she might not return to the gates of Konoha again. Trusting her pure instincts she knows what danger that was waiting for her as she launched herself ahead and as a great ninja, she braced herself for it.

'_Take care of yourself and Hikari-chan.. Naruto-kun..'_ was her last thoughts.

* * *

_3 weeks after_

Naruto was a bit agitated and restless for that whole week, and weirdly, he didn't know why. He sent Hikari-chan under Tsunade-baachan's care while Hinata was gone in a mission. This is the first time ever that she went on a mission that was over 2 weeks. She was supposed to return by last two days ago, but no report was sent to him about her arrival. He had consulted the Anbu Captain Hawk about it. The search parties have been sent to find the troupe she was leading. He was hoping that they could find her.

And this time, if they find her and the troupe, Naruto is going to de-promote Hinata from being Anbu to a jounin right away! He'll have her take the medical officer position full-time if she likes, and will let her handle the Academy, she can do anything but _strictly inside _the village. He was feeling weird about her going to dangerous mission every time, especially being an Anbu, she cant avoid life-threatening situations. The Rokudaime wasn't really happy about that, he was more too worried than usual and he finds himself being disturbed to have this one person to go so far from his village, away from his daughter and leaving his side getting into the clutches of danger. He wanted to keep her safe by his side, he never wanted to let her go in those missions again, and oddly he considers if possible he wanted to ban her from taking any missions or even letting her being a sensei to a 3 men genin team. It is a bit rash and unfair, he realizes that but he cant think of any other way to keep her within the gates of Konoha.

This was getting too far, he knows that, yes.. Hinata will never gonna like it, but he strangely feels this over-protectiveness that surpasses his senses and even himself. He was having some kind of premonition about her, and it started recently. The more he was getting friendlier with her, the more he feels it, a bizarre and foreboding feeling of losing someone close to him _again_. He can't take it. He won't recover again if he loses her too, no... He didn't want to lose her, having her gone for 2 weeks in occasional missions was enough to do more damage on his mental getting him off the edge, and now she wasn't back on time, this was driving him insane. He didn't know why but whenever she was around, when he see her blush or simply smile at him he feels this peculiar spark in his heart, it is something strangely close to how he feels when Sakura was around him, back then. His heart jolts and races with 1000 cheetahs whenever she was close to him, he feels weird but wonderful feelings when he was with her. She made him feel peaceful, a surge of warmth in his heart flows through him whenever he touches her, he felt secured around her, maybe getting a little pampered and spoiled but.. the way she treats him makes him feel like he is a precious, invaluable, special man.

He couldn't define the nature of this feeling, he couldn't tell, but the only thing he knows and was sure about is that he wants to be with her. He wants her to be with him and Hikari. Hinata had made the changes to happen, she changed the way he was, she had shown him a new light in his darkened life. She had opened up to him even more, and he grew closer to her than before. His mind kept recalling to night which Hinata had last spent with him, everything that she had said, every word he had uttered, he couldn't forget them. Naruto regards her more than a friend to him, a special person, a unique human, and a priceless woman. Losing such an important woman of his life is unacceptable. He will find her, no matter where she is, no matter how far, he will reach up to her. He will go to the end of this world to get her back. Each every time he sends out a team for her recovery, every time they fail to find her, he never fails to try again, he never gives up.

* * *

_**A/N: *in this time line.. their relationship hadn't developed romantically they're just closer friends **__**(but I think they are way too close for friends ehehehe..)**__**, since Naruto was just noticing these weird changes in him and.. poof! There she goes, vanishing into thin air when the relationship between them strengthens.. the development of their relationship will happen as the story goes.. sadly, you all have to wait.. huhuhuhu..***_

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

* * *

**Me: how was that? ok? Good? Bad? The worst? 5 words= REVIEW, RIVIEW & REVIEW! OWH YEAH!**

**LOVE YA ALL! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAP! AND DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH! TAKE CARE! GOD BLESS!**

**I will take time for the next update.. but it can be considered based on your reviews.. so haha start reviewing..**

**By the way I don't own Naruto.. but he owns some part of my brain.. huhuhu.. strictly x review= x updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: HOLA! I'm here with the new chapter of HMH! I've updated! Yeay! **

**Hallo! Hokage Hinata Hyuga-san! Thank you! Ok check, I'll keep that in mind! **

**Melancholy234-san, thank you!**

**twistedheart27-san, thank you! I hope so too!**

**YO READERS! Sorry for taking so long! Its time for Chapter 8 Rising Darkness, in this entry what will happen to Hinata? Where is the group heading to? Wish you all happy reading! Your reviews are always welcomed! (warning: flashbacks, suspense, mystery, antagonist, adventure) **

* * *

**Chap8 Rising Darkness**

* * *

_**Previously on chapter 7:**_

'_**my last hope.. the last weapon.. I hope you're safe, please.. protect yourself, until I come for you.. show the witch that you're not weak.. your true power is you yourself, your kind heart, it was never me.. Hinata-sama..'.**_

* * *

Farther to the west beyond the border of Suna, lies an unknown small island in between Tea Country and the Wind country. The small island in between the 2 large countries centered on the sea, was full with forest, greenery scene was everywhere, occupied and gifted with the beauty of Mother Nature and lush green trees that is able to provide habitat for many mammals, creatures and living things. It was called the Forest of Life. This huge web of forest covers the earth from the south east of the island. Unknown to many, the forest also has the network of life, a bundle of loose, thin lines of roots underground that connected to one and other trees, its core is right underneath a Buddhist temple.

That temple is now where the missing Anbu is currently residing, she benefits protection from the pure energy it emits, and moreover it protects the curse she carries to be sealed off. It is also a perfect defense against anyone with foul aura. Seimei the priest knew its sacred power and purposely had left the Hyuuga under the shelter of these forces of nature. He knows he might not be able to safe guard the woman, and leaving her there was the next best options. From the start, he knew she will be able to find the key to awaken the holy spirits that lay hidden in this world.

She will need their help more than anyone. His birth as a human denies him the access to the total maximum usage of his powers, the all three war gods have to be gathered forth and has to be convinced to protect her, and the 7 god of fortune should be present to generate the seal to send the evil back to where it came. A mere human like him, or a jinchuuriki as Naruto would not be sufficient to face off the evil queen, she is powerful enough to corrupt any heart and soul. In this era, after many wars, there are countless souls that roam over the earth finding for answers, whom died in pain, vain, remorse, anxiety, anger, fear and horror, these souls prove to be tools to her.

Seimei was astounded at the prowess of the supreme black queen when he first found Hinata. She was able to corrupt and taint the pure woman's heart and the curse she carried was another augment to maximize the pain to Lady Hinata as to the Black queen's scheming.

* * *

_**~Flashback starts~ **_

"Seimei-sama! Please heal him! he needs help!".

Seimei looked up to see his assistant Subaru holding an injured old man, supporting him to walk. Seimei examined and saw that the man's face was dented; he lost an eye which was bleeding deeply that would develop onto a painful scar. There were few gash on his abdomen, 2.. or maybe 3 broken ribs. Seimei quickly started to clean the wound before closing it with herbs and bandages.

He was the head priest and now is the only healer in the village, he had to tend the wound of over 50 villagers that week. The village was also hit by a plague, an epidemic infection. It is an unknown disease that causes an infected host to undergo massive dehydration, signs of nausea, bloody cough, sunken appearance, developing rashes, hemorrhages, and the infected host finally dies. Seimei had to attend for the cremation for over 178 people whom died out of this infection. He had to exorcist over 20 of them who had seen a cursed spirit wondering around the forbidden forest. He had already knew the cause of these death, and also knew that these events were related to the revival of the black queen. As the priest of the village he always tends to have watchful eyes on those who travel by the village border, he takes up quick watches on the cemetery at nights.

"Seimei-sama the burial ground has been violated again!" Shou the village head announced.

The priest followed the head to the cemetery and found that there were 5 graves have been violated this time, the dead bodies have been torn to pieces each limbs were apart scattered on the graves with the internals were gone.

'_looks like the hunter is on full meal.._' Seimei thought.

He refused to tell the village that it was cursed, that's why it was hit by a plague and the person who is responsible for such massacre is still lurking around the village. It is necessary to avoid commotion at tight spots like this, and this creature must be captured when it is at ease.

"Shou-sama, I would like to stay in the cemetery tonight, if we wanted to catch the mouse, we must have a food bait.. let me be here." Seimei said without any hint of fear.

Shou widened his eyes and yelled, "No! that will harm your life Seimei-sama! We cant risk you! Without you, there will be nobody who treat us!".

Seimei shook his head, "Shou-sama, you have to understand the situation.. this has to stop, or else more of your people will die, I wont falter on my decision. And this is final.".

* * *

The wolf howls as the night of the full moon approaches the sky. The village was quite and calm, everyone were asleep and rest for the night. Subaru stayed in the village assisting the patients. She plunges a bucket into the well to retrieve some water. The woman then takes the water into the cottage, heating it with the fire she placed. The Miko offered the patients some herbal tea prepared for all, before letting them sleep. Naomi-chan, Tatami-chan and Aoi-chan all three of them were orphans who stayed in the orphanage, they lent their help for Subaru to tend the patients. They distributed the tea to the elderly and once they attended everyone, Subaru sent them back to the orphanage.

She was walking back alone to the cottage as the midnight approached, shivering in fear, her eyes darted right to left. She gulped as she mumbled sacred mantra for the protection of the village and herself. She clutched the prayer beads to her chest, heaving a sigh she calmed her breath. She reached the cottage safely in time before the midnight. The woman walked into the cottage and blew the candles and lamps off, letting only few left to burn the light for the night. She was worried, more than that she was scared. Her master wasn't here with her today, she has to take care of the sick all by herself, luckily the children offered their help, and they were more than helpful to her.

Sitting by her own futon, she placed a lamp beside her to let some light in the darkened corner of the cottage. She watched tiredly at the sick that were sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself proud that she had done a very good job taking care of the elderly and sickly on her own this time. It was something she could be proud of. Yet, her heart wasn't calm, she couldn't sleep like the rest of them. She was anxious and restless, she doubted her master's safety. He was offering to do something very dangerous that can cost his life. It is not that she didn't trust on Seimei's powers but, it is this faint feeling of fear she had for her master, will he be alright? She didn't know. The confused miko heaved a frustrated sigh again.

She sat upright on the soft futon, clutching her eyes close, she held her prayer beads in her clutches. The woman calmed after focusing on her breathing. Subaru was determined to be in this ordeal with her master as well, if she couldn't be by his side, than she should help by praying for her safety. Subaru chanted her prayer to Buddha in order to protect the village and her master from the evil. Her soothing voice was soft and quite so that it wouldn't wake up the sleeping injured people in the cottage with her.

* * *

-at the cemetery-

His beaded drops of sweat traveled from his smooth, straight, long raven scalp down to his temple. His golden tinged sharp eyes with pure black pupil were now half lidded, and he stared at the eerie cemetery planted with memorial stone on top of it with sheer determination, strength, shining with bravery. His pale skin were unaffected by the dropping temperature of the night as the sun kept far hidden to the west. His demeanor was calm, collected and stoic. Seimei was sitting on the dusty clearing of the ground far from the rest of the graves. He was watching them that night, waiting for the culprit that stirred the peace of the villagers; either dead or alive. He didn't really bother about ghost and zombies when he was a kid, but yet, he gulped looking at the grim graves and the coldness it holds. It was uneasy, even for a powerful priest as himself to stay there a night with the dead. It was creepy, even if he chose to be there himself.

Putting his thoughts aside, the priest continued to chant the mantra in his mind, his lips closed into a thin line. His keen ears perked as he felt the bushes stir. Still with a calm gaze, sensing the evil presence Seimei stood on the ground standing guarded with his staff readily clutched in his hands. He heaved a sigh when he saw it was just another cat running towards the gate of the cemetery. Yes that cat was the 10th one that he had encountered for the night.

'_geez.. cats.. but its already midnight.'_ he thought.

Seimei stilled for a second, his previously bored eyes went wide in horror, yet his other features did nothing but to be stiff and steady. He felt the chills and goose bumps on the back of his neck. Yes, that predator is here. He was now positive. Seimei turned around to see it.

Even though he didn't show any signs of fear, inside him, his heart was racing madly. He scowled at dark presence in front of him, it was standing as close as to few inches away from his face. It eyed him hungrily, with its bloodshot eyes, there were no pupils in its eyes. Seimei scowled at it as he took in its full form. Its hair was dark blue, floating like tentacles behind its head, hand were equipped with like finger nails, its teeth were sharp, its whole body was dirty black in colour, wearing tattered clothes of a female ninja. Its armor was slightly scratched with blood of its victims, but its whole attire was wet as if the clothes were dipped into blood. Seimei went still when realization hit him. This evil wasn't a spirit, but a human. A woman. And it was a ninja nonetheless. And that, this woman was possessed by a dark hollow of the black queen.

Without warning it started to strike him with its claws Seimei block its attack to snatch the sacred beads he was wearing, so that it would be easier to devour him later. He shuddered at the thought of him being devoured. He avoided as the woman started to attack him with her punches, right, left, ducking under when she targeted his face. He leapt away from her, screeching on the ground, he opted to get further away from the graves preserving its peace.

He blocked the kunais she threw towards him and its claw-like nail scratches with his staff. Avoiding her kick he leapt away from her as she approached him even faster, sending a flying kick to his face, Seimei evaded it by bending on his back, she landed on her feet when she failed on her last assault on him. Spinning on the ground Seimei attacked her before she regains her balance, he slapped her on face with a charmed seal tag. The woman fell rolling onto the ground like a still stone. He didn't even break a sweat to get it tamed. His breath however, was just a little ragged from the fight. Carefully he stepped forward, nearing the still woman on laying stiffly on the ground. He crouched down, getting a clear view of the woman's face.

His eyes widened as he let a pained cough with blood. He looked down to see her claws plunging through his chest. The woman wasn't charmed by the sacred seal? Seimei pulled her hand off his chest and hopped away from her side, coughing more blood in the process. He scowled looking at the woman as she stood proudly, tearing the sacred seal tag away from her forehead. It smirked at him eerily.

'_no wonder the queen let the hollow possess this woman.. she has a strong spiritual power.. she's a possible threat to the queen!'_ He glared at the possessed woman.

"I just wanted to keep this simple and easy, but you aren't what I had thought.. I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt you.." Seimei said to the now growling woman.

He grumbled ignoring the pain and summoned his staff that he planted beside her when he was taking a look at her. The staff flew back to his hand as Seimei out stretched his hand. Ignoring the oozing and spilling of his own blood, Seimei closed his eyes and muttered the mantras, the woman growled and kneeled down to hearing it, it howled in a shrieking voice closing its ears. Seimei spun his staff over his head, to his sides, and finally he pointed the sacred staff to the possessed woman. He opened his eyes, smirking to himself as he heard the soft prayers of his assistant miko Subaru.

'_Thank you, Subaru-chan.._' he thought to himself.

With a flash of light burning behind him, an image of Buddha appeared over his head as he yelled..

"in the name of the enlightened! To spare the life of this innocent woman! I call you forth, get out of her! DARK HOLLOW!"

The ground shook as he hit the holy staff on the ground directing a beam of light to enter through the woman. The dark spirit emerged from the woman and flew away with a loud shriek of pain. The now kneeling Hinata collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Seimei walked closer to her, holding his badly wounded chest. He kneeled down beside her limp form. Seimei cringed at the pain on his chest as he reached for the woman, he pulled her close to him, placing her in his arms. As soon as she was in his arms, warm energy spreaded from her to him, the mere contact of her healed his chest, closing the deep gash of the claws inflicted on his chest making it vanish completely. He blushed looking at the woman, she was a breathtaking beauty. The woman's skin was pale white, her face held a natural blush even in her unconscious state. Her long eye lashes twitched as her eyes were now closed, her hair was actually silky, long and smooth, midnight blue. Her lips were flushed red, her body was wounded badly too. The blood of the victims she hunted when she was possessed smeared all over her body, giving her off a very bad smell, and eerie look for such an innocent face. The priest characterized the immense spiritual energy that the woman emitted was powerful, pure, gentle, warm and subtly stained with the darkness due to her being possessed. Yet her spiritual energy is equipped with healing properties. Seimei eyes stopped roaming and widened when he took in the change that took place right before his eyes in a split second.

"oh goodness.." he gazed the woman with worry and pity. The curse she carried was taking its effect on her body.

'_so you are the one that undid the seal of the black queen.. oh dear, this will not be easy..'_ he thought.

Quickly Seimei took off his navy blue long overcoat and covered the woman under its protection. If anyone had seen her in this form, they'll be terrified. And he had to make sure that the woman to be unconscious most of the time until he reaches the Buddha temple in the forest of life. He had to be prepared for whatever that could happen later on. Carrying the woman in his arms, Seimei walked out of the cemetery. It was still early in the morning, he walked to the village and sensed the curse was dispelled. Smiling contently to himself, Seimei stooped at the closed door of the cottage where the ill were taken care of. He knocked the door with his staff.

A tired Subaru opened it with much anxiety and anxiousness. She smiled brightly seeing the priest, "(gasp!) Seimei-sama! (Squeal) oh God, thank you! You're alright!" she whispered surprisingly, still aware of the sleeping patients.

Seimei eyed at her warmly and walked in, he whispered in return, "(chuckles).. The curse has been lifted, the evil presence has been drawn out.. I'll explain everything later.. please let this girl to sleep on your futon Subaru..".

Then only Subaru noticed the girl he was carrying in his arms, his coat was covering her face and whole form, while her master was only in his white kimono with a black obi fastening it around his hips. She watched quietly as Seimei placed the woman on Subaru's futon. She was curious about the woman. But she didn't question her master further.

Seimei walked to where Subaru was standing, with a perplexed expression on her face, he smiled and said, "Subaru-chan.. thank you..".

She blinked while her master walked away to his room to get a change of his cloths after taking a bath, she didn't get it as first, then it hit her. Her master had thanked her for praying for him. She smiled to herself and silently neared the unconscious girl on the futon, kneeling down beside her. Subaru was both concerned about her and also pretty curious of how she looked. Subaru turned to her back eyeing that Seimei wasn't back from his room, she reached for the girl, she tried to pry the cloth covering her face to look who she was. But stopped, thinking that doing something like this wouldn't please Seimei, she retracted her hand. Instead, the apprentice miko tugged the girl under the warm blanket.

* * *

Later that day by noon, Subaru, Seimei with the unconscious woman, had left the whole village. Since the sick people were miraculously cured before dawn. All their injuries and ailments were vanished. And secretly, only Seimei knew, that the woman's spiritual energy was the cause to it. He did a good job bringing her back with him to the cottage. Seimei had the villagers believe that the evil presence was now chased away, and it will not cause harm to their village. When he was asked about the mysterious woman he had hid under his coat, he said she was one of the victims and that she still needs treatment.

They travelled to the forest of life before the day hit evening, it would be dangerous is they didn't arrive by that time since having the possessed girl, to which is a threat to the black queen, knowing that treacherous woman, she would send more of her dark hollows to find this girl. Even worst, he cant get this girl killed. If she died, he knows enough that would be the end of the earth. The cart stopped at the entrance of the forest, knowing that there will sacred guardians to it. Seimei carried the girl all the way along to the temple by late evening, they reached the temple.

* * *

Subaru or Keiko, both of them weren't allowed in the chamber where the woman was placed. Seimei had taken care of the girl ever since she arrived there. Hinata suffered in a long comatose state, for nearly six months, the Hyuuga didn't open her eyes. But when she was awakened, she didn't remember anything other than her name, she didn't even know where she was from. She suffered from amnesia the only thing she remembered was what she last saw, the memory of a creature crawling out of an old well, and that the dark energy that flew around the well suddenly right to her direction and it surrounded the Hyuuga and that's when she fainted, everything went blank to her. But the worst was that she was coughing blood. Each and every time she feels the presence of the darkness, she collapses. It was a good detection but still, it affected Hinata greatly due to her high sensitivity and her power.

* * *

Seimei wiped her lips cleaning the excess of porridge, and he scooped another spoon full of porridge to feed the Hyuuga, Hinata cringed and shook her head, "ugh.. e-enough.. Seimei-kun.. no more I cant take it..".

Seimei smiled warmly and said, "Hinata-sama, there is only two scoops more.. come on.. say ahh".

The Hyuuga blushed deep red and backed away when he lifted the spoon to her lips, she whined "Seimei-kuuun~ but I am already full..".

Seimei scowled at the pale eyed woman and said, "Hinata-sama, don't act like a child and finish the food, please..".

She pouted and grumbled softly before eating the porridge, after finishing it, Seimei chuckled at her and ruffled her hair.

She shook her head not liking his touch while still pouting and blushing profusely. Seimei smiled at her warmly, "you're a very good girl Hinata-sama..".

She peered through her bangs and looked at him, saddened she asked him, "ne.. Seimei-kun.. wh-where did y-you actually found me, wh-when I was p-p-possessed?".

Seimei never told her anything in detail, when he first learnt about her nature, he knew she would be hurt if he told her the truth.

He sighed and said, "I didn't really find you, but you came to me Hinata-sama.. now drink the water before it gets cold..".

She scowled at the hot water and looked at Seimei still stubborn she said, "I must've done something terrible right? A-ano.. to my understanding, the possessed people cannot be controlled, they do horrible thi-"

Seimei placed his index finger on her lips hushing her, he whispered to her, "even if you did.. the one who was controlling you weren't yourself, but the evil spirit, you are not to blame.. so don't have any insecurities about yourself Hinata-sama.. you are strong.." '_and beautiful'_. He smiled at her.

'_that means I must've done something terrible..'_ Hinata thought.

Seimei stood from the edge of her bed, where he was sitting, and took the cup from her hands, her gaze was on the priest. He caught her looking at him, he gazed at her quizzically when he felt her hand held to his wrist.

"why are you so kind to people like me.. Seimei-kun?" her eyes were teary as she looked at him.

Her 'puppy eyes' made him melt inside even though he was stoic at the moment, Seimei sighed and sat back on the bed, which it creaked loudly. He placed the cup and the plate on the table.

He gazed at her with a saddened scowl, "why am I so kind to you?" he repeated her question.

Hinata nodded and sniffed when Seimei reached his hand to her face, wiping her tears away and caressing her. He smiled at her.

"because.. you are very important to me.. Hinata-sama." He said softly.

Hinata widened her eyes, flabbergasted by what he just said. She blushed to beet red and averted her eyes away from his soft gaze. Seimei chuckled at her reaction and scooted to see her face hidden under her veil of dark blue hair.

"shy are we?" he teased.

She smiled at him warmly and scowled, faking to glower, she asked, "why am I important?".

Seimei sighed holding his temples, she giggled getting him annoyed, but still he said to her, "because.. I don't have anyone precious to me.. apart from you..".

She tilted her head aside, glancing at him curiously, "don't you have a family Seimei-kun?".

Seimei shook his head, "they were all dead.. a very.. very long time ago..". '_except for one.._' his mind mused looking at her.

She gasped and dropped her gaze down to his hand, she clutched his hand into her grip and said, "its okay.. you'll be alright.." she smiled at him.

"Hn.." he smiled back at her.

"so.. does that means, I.. don't have a family too?" she looked at him expectantly.

Seimei didn't know how to answer to this question, she had been successfully prying his mouth for the information on her past. And he didn't have any clue about her, or her family, he didn't know whether she has anyone close to her at all. He couldn't lie about it to her.

Seimei said, "honestly, I still don't know.. about your family, I think only you know about them.. because when you came to me.. you're weren't with them.. maybe, the real answer to this question could be within your memory Hinata-sama..".

Hinata smiled sadly "oh..".

Seimei took the things he placed by the table back and stood up, before he vanished behind the door, he said looking at her, "you could count me as your family if you want, I would be glad too..".

Hinata smiled to herself and blushed looking at the priest. As the days went on, nobody came to him in search of the fallen ninja. She took her place, residing in the temple. According to Seimei it was better this way. They grew closer as the priest kept on watching over her until a time, where he had to go far across the sea to the dry land where there was another temple that came to his care. The priest over there had passed away and the responsibility fell upon him. Still, he never failed to take care of the Hyuuga. When Seimei is around Hinata is allowed to visit the forest, and play in the lake and waterfall, enjoying the nature around the temple and within the forest. Other than that, she would be secluded in the room and Subaru would look after her when Seimei and Keiko were away.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

The priest opened his from his deep meditation. He had been praying for the safety of Hinata ever since the dark hollows attacked and that since Yuri had witnessed it, he had to drag her to pray so that the fear in her would not taint her soul. He knew she still needs very big work on it. He silently looked on his lap since he felt something stir on him.

'SNOOOOORE~~'

He scowled at the sight of Yuri sleeping on his laps, snoring soundly in the process. He rolled his eyes and sighed looking at his little sister, and how stupid she could be. No doubt about it, she still has a lot of work on this. He turned to his right when heard giggle coming. He eyed passively at Keiko who was stifling her laughter and was doing a very terrible job at that. Seimei scowled at her, and she stopped laughing all together.

Keiko still smiled and said, "it will be dawn soon, Seimei-sama.. our stuffs are already packed.. we could leave whenever you say so..".

He nodded curtly and looked at Yuri on his lap, he sighed, "what about the ninjas? Are they awakened yet?".

Keiko looked at the direction of their room, "I am afraid not yet Seime-" she gasped.

'BOOOM!'

The sliding door to the room was blown off by the big dog, as Akamaru ran out of the room, following the canine was its companion Kiba, following him were Sasuke, Shino and Neji. All of them busted out of the room and panted along the way and sighed in content when they got the taste of fresh morning air. The sleeping Yuri finally sat upright, frozen in shock by the loud sound. Keiko rushed to the ninja in worry while Seimei eyed them indifferently, and Yuri looked at them sleepily annoyed that they had interrupted her dream.

"oh goodness.. what happened!" Keiko asked them.

They all said in unison pointing at the blond standing at the room, scratching his head sleepily, with a still flowing drool on his lips.

"NARUTO FARTED!".

Keiko stood there perplexed while Yuri laughed now completely out of her drowsiness, "ahahahahahah!".

Naruto stood there blushing slightly he asked, "WHAT? no!"

Kiba yelled pointing at him, "DAMN YOU! Blockhead! Farting machine! You cant fool my nose! I know its you!".

"yes, stop lying to safe your face, we know it was you.." Shino said rather passively.

"hn." Sasuke smirked and Naruto grumbled at that.

"so who is going to fix the door?" Yuri asked them as all of their attention was directed to her.

All of them voted to select the person that should fix the door. The results showed that Uzumaki Naruto won the job because everybody voted against him except for Neji and Yuri, who said that the dog was the one who broke it. Finally Seimei concluded that they should work together to fix a new door to the room, to save both time and work. After fixing the door, the group had the morning bath and refreshment before heading to the journey towards south east. When they got out of the temple, Yuri shivered remembering last night's incident. Seimei noticed it and gave her a re-assuring smile, telling her not to be afraid, since the worst has yet to come. Apart from the strange incident yesterday, the village looked normal, everyone was busy with their trading business and markets were opened by daybreak.

* * *

As they strolled through the market with the camels, holding them tied with the ropes, the group walked through the incoming crowd. The place was getting even crammed by hour. Sasuke then began to sense something very usual, something very familiar. The Uchiha pulled Naruto to his side by the collar.

"Oi! Cut that out!" Naruto voiced.

Sasuke nudged the blond and asked pointing at a store who was just opened by the owner, "Naruto.. does that look familiar?".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, and asked, "huh? What?".

Sasuke was annoyed he shoved the blonde's face to the shop, "don't look at me, did you see that? isn't that familiar?".

Neji said overhearing their conversation, "yes.. that's our kunai..".

Naruto scowled eyeing the sharp object closely, "HEY! THAT'S OUR KUNAI!" he yelled until everyone had to cringe at his voice closing their ears.

Kiba had to zip Naruto mouth and Sasuke hold the violently flailing arms of the blond to stop him from attacking the innocent shopkeeper, while Yuri, Shino and Neji interrogated the old man.

" #%5, ^&!*(^^…# (# ) 3&* (#)? (sir, if you don't mind can we take a look at that knife?)" Yuri asked.

The man who was terrified by Naruto's sudden outburst nodded his head and handed the kunai to Neji, "€$$*$4&&.. (here.. it cost 40 bucks..)".

Neji and Shino inspected the knife and nodded, the male Hyuuga turned to Yuri and said, "yes, it is indeed our kunai..".

Yuri nodded at him, she paid for the kunai and the man received the money happily, she asked him again, " *(&&* *%%& )*#% ^%^%%^^? (if you don't mind, could you please tell us from whom you traded this knife from?)".

The man who was happy just now widened his eyes in surprise than he calmed, he told the red haired dancer, "!^%**^ ^#* #%.. (no our business details cannot be revealed..)".

Yuri sighed and batted her eyes seductively at the shop keeper she leaned a bit closer to him and asked again, "::#& ""~*#), (we need to know, please?)".

The perverted man blushed and told, the now calm Yuri was infuriated and she punched the ground cracking it in the process. She shocked everyone by the process, still breaking her knuckles she yanked her fist to throw another powerful punch before Shino stopped her.

Neji asked her, "who's the one that gave it to him?".

The female dancer growled name in anger, "its TOYONARA MOURI-baka! Damn him! when I catch him~".

"that only means.. he's here." Shino concluded.

Yuri break her knuckles again, Naruto shuddered looking at the bad tempered dancer and gulped.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" this time she threw her punch to her side, not seeing that it landed on the old shop keeper's face, sending him flying on to his shop, totally wrecking it in the process. Yuri gasped looking at what she had just done. Yuri tried to sneak away from the fainted shop keeper, but Seimei had treated the bruise on the man's face and made her pay for the total wreckage she had caused on the man's shop. Muttering to herself the woman hopped onto her camel. She snuck her hand into her pant pocket, pulling out nothing but the pocket. She had no money left. She blushed when Kiba had witnessed her doing so, the canine chuckled and turned away knowing better of the red haired dancer's temper. Yuri sighed dejectedly and rode on.

* * *

They reached to the port by the nightfall, Seimei had ordered the group to purchase a rented boat by the time he leaves the camels under the care of a friend of his. It was too late for any boat to be available but still there were few of them willing to send if they were paid extra. Seimei approached the man and paid the money himself. Subaru and the group of ninjas were confused as to why Seimei was rushing the journey, unknown to them, Yuri and Seimei the reason why. Once everyone boarded on the large boat, the man started to rev the engine and balanced the boat before riding it. if travelled by boat, they could reach the island by the next day noon. Usually it takes one day to reach the island, since the man was paid a hefty amount of money by the priest it was enough to purchase enough oil, the man rod the boat as fast as he could.

Along the journey, Kiba was having hard time holding the frightened Akamaru in place, while Naruto and Yuri were handling by themselves of the intense sea-sickness that they had. Seimei in the other hand was praying, Subaru distributed the handmade tea that she had bottled to everyone. The tea had calmed Kiba's furry friend and two hyperactive sea-sickened people. They reached the shore by the midmorning of the next day. Seimei bowed and thanked the man for bringing them all safely, the man smiled gratefully at the priest, Subaru bid her farewell and wished him to be safe on his journey back. After that, Seimei and the group walked to the nearby town, purchasing a cart. After the lunch, they had travelled to the forest of life. The priest and his assistant had guided the ninjas into the sacred forest. But it was already midnight, by the time they reached the forest. Hence the group rested in the forest before heading out by the next morning. Seimei was anxious to meet his Hinata again. He couldn't wait to get to the temple, he still remembered the incident back at the temple. The activities of the Dark Hollows are getting more violent. He concluded that the Black Queen must've spotted Hinata and before she was harmed Seimei had to hurry to her side.

'_I'm coming Hinata-sama.. please.. stay safe..'_ he wished in his mind.

* * *

~at the other end of the forest~

"(Chuckle)"

In the darkened night, the black queen sat on the carriage which was rode by a flying dragon. They were floating hear the barrier of the Forest of Life. She chuckled looking at the barrier, she eyed at the bold male she had brought with him. She deep down inside he was shaken by fear, but he didn't show any hint of it at all, she liked this type of men. This is the type that she loves 'play' with. She stretched her hand out, with her palm opening up, she held a small talisman on her hand. The man eyed at it and her.

"take this dear.." she purred.

He did as she said. She smirked at his obedience and ordered him, "all I want you to do is, get inside the *bleep* forest, go to that temple, you have to search for a woman that has same eyes to mine.. I don't care if you kill her or injure her.. all I want is for you to bring a drop of her tear mixed with her blood, smeared onto this talisman.. before the sunrise, got it?"

He gulped and nodded, "I understand.. highness.".

She smirked, "if you did as I say, I wont kill the rest of your family.. and I will give you a _special treat_.. if you made it out there _alive_.".

She pushed the man out of her carriage, she infested a bit of her dark energy into him. He screamed as he fell into the forest, hitting a tree and falling down through the branches. He braced himself from the incoming gravity, as his back crashed down mercilessly on the ground. He blacked out for a while before regaining his consciousness. The man sat up looking around where he was. It was pitch dark surrounding him, looks like he landed directly into the forest. The man carefully stood on his feet, and started to walk towards the building he spotted not far away from where he was.

~END OF CHAPTER 8~

* * *

**Me: REVIEW, RIVIEW & REVIEW! OWH YEAH!**

**Please refer to my profile page on updates regarding HMH, I kindly request you to leave a review, and please be informed that I would post the next issue of this story after the next 3 weeks. I had an assignment to do and I am going out of town for that.. so kindly be patient, thank you for your lovely reviews and support!**

**LOVE YA ALL! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAP! AND DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH! TAKE CARE! GOD BLESS!**

**By the way I don't own Naruto.. but he owns some part of my skull.. huhuhu.. **


	9. Chapter 9

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: I am responsible to offer a sincere apology for my late submissions on this project. I apologize for the long wait, I had tried my best in re-creating this lost chapter.. I hope very much that it warms your hearts so that you my dear, lovely, exciting, readers would be able to forgive this poor soul. **

**(warning: flashbacks, suspense, mystery, antagonist, short chap*)**

* * *

**Chap9 **_**Hai Guh Sha* Part I**_

* * *

_**Previously on chapter 7:**_

_**"all I want you to do is, get inside the *bleep* forest, go to that temple, you have to search for a woman that has same eyes to mine.. I don't care if you kill her or injure her.. all I want is for you to bring a drop of her tear mixed with her blood, smeared onto this talisman.. before the sunrise, got it?"**_

_**He gulped and nodded, "I understand.. highness.". **_

_**She smirked, "if you did as I say, I wont kill the rest of your family.. and I will give you a special treat.. if you made it out there alive.".**_

* * *

What is the difference between future and fate? Many people have different opinion of these two F-words, as per say, even the dictionaries has a specific meaning for each of these words. If you ask me, I would refer to them as arrows of life. One arrow that can be evaded is the future arrow, with present time in your palm you can change what is coming in the future, and so, future is an arrow that is shot at your face that you can see to dodge. Meanwhile, what about the fate arrow?

(Chuckles) This is a tricky one. This type of arrow is the one which is shot towards your back, unless if you possess eyes at your back you can't dodge it. Normally humans does not have eyes on the back of their heads so it is impossible to not to get hit by this arrow. It is an arrow that no-one can escape. To me these arrows are co-related to each other to make a boring, normal human's life to get exciting, challenging, extraordinary, and also risky.

Whether it is fate or destiny that has brought them together there that day.. Nobody knows what happens in the future or further in time. All they could do is to dwell in the present time with the memories of their past and bracing oneself for what comes in the future, because life is never easy, and what-not if you're a ninja.. it is worse.

The two ninjas were walking away from the sandy fortress of Suna. Their actual destination was to track down the 5 important S-ranked shinobis who escaped somewhere with a fake excuse. Although the two of them were tired they continued their journey on to find these 5 ninjas of Konoha.

"Growl, growl, growl.. groooOOOOwwWWWLLL.."

'ruffle.. ruffle'

The Boar masked Anbu hugged his stomach tightly to hold the grumbles of his poorly fed tummy, trying his best to hold its protests down. Unfortunately the leader of this mission was walking right beside him, and also, most probably would've noticed his uncomfortable state by now.

He could feel Byakko's stare on him. He peeked through the two little eye-holes of his boar mask, he flinched when his eyes met the two marble white eyes of hers. She was glaring down at him for one second and it somehow switched back into emotionless glass by the next second. The girl turned away from the male Anbu, breaking the eye contact. He looked at her curiously as he saw her rummaging her back pack.

The next second he countered an incoming bento box flying to his face smacking on his mask. The 19 year old male Anbu caught the falling bento in his hands fluently, looking at the woman with curiosity engraved in his frown.

"eat." She said.

The man now looked speechless as he watched the female leader's retreating back. He didn't know she would care for her companions that much as to give them her own last stock of food to him. So, what he could conclude from his observation thus far is that, the rumours that were spread about this Hyuuga white tiger are false.

_She is terrible, a vile woman, terrifying and ugly tyrant!_

_I heard that she kills her captives mercilessly.._

_She's aggressive, just her infamous spine-chilling death glare is enough to give you nightmares.._

_She prefers to skin her preys alive before killing them.._

_She doesn't like to talk.. she hates comrades or team members who doesn't listen._

_I heard she beats the living crap out of her own friends.. a male masochist.. _

These were the complaints most of the Anbu who went on mission with her darted to the Anbu chief, Captain Hawk. But the captain was going easy with her because she was the younger sister of his best friend. Moreover, who could blame him he was a psycho himself before the Hokage defeated him few years back in the war.

Konohamaru gulped down the last bite of the deliciously prepared onigiri and inagi as he followed Hanabi towards the widespread sand. As far as his eyes could see, there was no shelter around the area. He could only guess that there wouldn't be any town nearby to get some rest. He kicked the sand as he walked to lessen the boredom he felt engulfing him ever since he left Konoha with her for the mission. Some of the facts about her were true, indeed, she was not one for talks, she's simply hot tempered he could see that, she's hostile but vigilant.. some part of her are plausible. She is dependable, even as a Jounin who recently entered the Anbu like him, he does make mistakes.. but all she does is to teach him the right way. No angry outbursts, no fists, no kicks.. he was treated fairly as a team mate. Also, for a chick magnet like himself, any of his tricks never worked once on her. That's a shame, but Moegi always falls for these tricks why it didn't work on this chick?

'_Apart from having nice boobs.. and brains um.. yeah. And super hour-glass shape.. she doesn't know how to flirt.. no sex appeal, what a waste..'_ Konohamaru thought to himself.

"Sigh…" Konohamaru sighed to his own thoughts.

"(cough..)"

The boar masked Sarutobi glanced down at his leader with concern, after he heard her cough. She put down her back pack on the sand and kneeled beside it. Without uttering a word she began digging in her bag and pulled the tents out. She stood back up on her foot and began setting up the tent for herself quietly while Konohamaru stared at her without asking a question or following her suit. His dumb attitude caught Hanabi's attention finally.

She stared at the young man before her as he shrugged uncomfortably, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"um.. i.. uhh.. I forgot to bring my tent.. c-could I um.. share with you?" he asked as he was embarrassing himself.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before turning away. Hanabi took off her mask and glanced at Konohamaru over her shoulders.

"Ie." she said.

The 18 year old girl zipped her tent closing the entrance. They had to camp out there for the night before heading out to find their targets the next day morning. As she rested alone in the tent, she didn't notice that it was nightfall by the time she opened her closed tent once again.

Once she opened the zip she smiled as she saw a sleeping Anbu on the deserts. He had drools dripping from the edge of his mask, he still wore his mask though. The guy was nodding his head in sleep while he sat on the cold, sandy floor in cross legged style. His back pack was still on his back, so she now confirmed that this guy wasn't lying when he said that he missed his tent.

Pitying the brunette she pulled the guy inside her tent and placed on the futon she made for him. She removed his bag pack off his back and made him lye on the pillow, she quickly removed his Anbu mask off and covered the shivering guy with her blanket. Hanabi sat on her own futon and continued reading her scroll until she found sleep, leaving the tasks for tomorrow.

* * *

Once the group found a rather large grassy clearing the ninjas went up to the space and were leisurely fixing up tents to rest in for the night. Sasuke was arguing with Naruto as usual on the issue of who should sleep with whom, while Yuri was bugging the ever polite and also calm Neji to teach the ninja moves that Naruto did earlier (referring to Kage Bunshin). Kiba and Shino were helping Subaru with cooking the dinner, finding fire woods and water.

"I'm not gonna sleep next to you dumbass!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah neither do I, Sasuke no _boke_!" Naruto yelled back.

* * *

Neji cold sweated as he noticed that he was being followed by a 'weird' being that was tailing him with a zero ability of being stealthy. Each and every time he turned back to look at the 'weird being', she jerk and hides her presence at the back of trees. He felt quite annoyed in this situation, he never felt this much irritation even when his fan-girls stalked him on his trainings, for some reason this girl is really getting on his nerves.

Holding his temples, the Hyuuga head heaved a big sigh and thought, _'why wouldn't she give up tonight.. does she have to barge into my private moments? Damn.. I'm on my edge now..'_.

Neji sighed again holding back his urge to piss in his trousers, the Hyuuga male stopped in his steps and said calmly, "You know I can sense you even without activating my byakugan, c'mon out from there Yuri-san..".

The girl slowly poked her head out, from the back of a tree and looked at Neji. She smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head, the girl approached him in silence. Neji eyed the abnormal amount of blush on her cheeks, and waited for her to respond.

"Oops, I'm caught, haha.." she chuckled while averting her eyes, she asked, "uuhh.. Umm.. Neji-san.. could you um.. you know..".

"out with it already Yuri-san.." Neji growled.

"Canyouteachmeninjamoves?" she asked the Hyuuga in one breath.

Neji huffed his breath out and said calmly, "okay, sure.. by tomorrow dawn.".

The girl jumped excited that she could learn the moves from an admirable shinobi like Neji, (cough.. cough.. not that she's admiring him or something). She bowed repeatedly thanking him for his generosity. Neji tried to dismiss her off so that he could find some bush to piss. The girl went back to the tent with an accomplished smile on her face. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke wrestling, pulling each other's hair out, the girl giggled softly and approached the duo.

"Yo, _bakayaro_!" she smiled.

It caught both Naruto and Sasuke's attention, at which they stopped fighting for a second to look at her. Naruto didn't know who she was referring to, but Sasuke knew it wasn't him so pushed the baka out of his futon.

"Oi? What?" Naruto asked the girl who was practically beaming at him.

She smiled and said, "ne.. ne.. You know, I got Neji to teach me the technique to beat you! Isn't that cool!".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and said, "o? so he finally agreed, good for you..".

"he~~ei… what's with that 'see if I care' tone? Huh? Hu~~~uh?" she asked, it made Sasuke smirk while Naruto frown at her displeasingly.

"feh.. what do I care.. since I know that you can't beat me.." Naruto retorted.

"Try saying that again you _teme_!" she yelled releasing a punch without warning to which Naruto avoided easily and there they go again with another quarrel.

* * *

Shino watched a sighing Hyuuga coming back into the clearing with his hands tucked in his pockets; the Aburame had just finished lighting up the camp fire. Subaru sets the onigiri and tea that she had prepared just a while ago, near the camp fire. She poured the teas into the cups and offered them to Kiba, Shino and Neji near the camp fire. She went to the tents and announced that the dinner is ready. While Naruto and the others gobbled down the delicious food into their arguing stomachs, Subaru searched for her master, since she hadn't seen him around in a while.

The holy priest who excluded himself from the group for some meditation was sitting on top of a rather large boulder of rock. Akamaru who have become friendly and extremely attached with Seimei along the journey lied down next to the priest and watched the forest as if giving the priest a company. The priest on the other hand had his eyes closed, his lips were softly humming some prayers while he had his sacred marbles with him, rolling them with his fingers and he concentrated in his breathing before entering into meditative mode. Akamaru felt the refreshing warmth as the priest next to him summoned his energy of nature through meditation.

Time went slowly yet unknowingly it felt rather abnormally weird, Seimei felt nothing weird in the forest. Did he misread the situation? Or is it that something is clouding his vision? He didn't understand. Everything about the forest was normal as usual; he didn't sense any evil presence lurking around, or any reaction from the nature that foretells danger. Nothing was out of ordinary; he felt suspicious about the surrounding and ventured around the woods in his mind. Could it be calm before a storm?

Akamaru perked his ears as he eyed the priest's scowling face. The canine smelled a familiar scent and relaxed when he saw a lady in white kimono approaching them with a smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hand to offer to her master. She crouched down to her knees and gently placed the tea down so that Seimei could take them. The priest then opened his eyes and saw the girl he sensed in front of him.

Subaru smiled, glad that her master was aware, she offered him the tea, "Seimei-sama.. please have some tea.. and also the dinner is ready, please come and join us master, Akamaru-san.".

Seimei lifted his hand and took the tea from Subaru and drank it down. He felt the hot liquid running down his oesophagus, wetting his dried throat and also quenching the thirst that he didn't notice it was there until he finished the tea. The taste of the recently brewed mixed herbal drink lingered in his taste buds as he licked his dry lips. He felt refreshed after drinking Subaru's herbal tea, he gave the cup back to Subaru.

The priest looked up at her, with a relieved face and said, "thank you, Subaru. Take Akamaru with you, I'm not hungry..".

Subaru looked sad when she heard him say that, Seimei ignored her look and was about to return to his prayers then they heard a grumble. Both the humans looked at the canine that looked back at them; then again they heard the sound.

'growl… gro~~wl'

Seimei blushed when he sensed that the sound was coming out of him, Subaru giggled looking at her master and the priest hugged his stomach tightly in a vain attempt to shush his protesting tummy.

The priest sighed dejected and said, "hm.. I maybe am a little hungry..".

Subaru stopped her chuckles and said, "you shouldn't push yourself too much Seimei-sama..".

"Si~~gh.. hai, hai." He said softly.

* * *

As they walked down the hill of boulders, they entered the dense forest silently. Seimei who was walking behind Akamaru and Subaru was always in his guard, being watchful of the surrounding. He noticed the surrounding as they walked; the silence that was enveloping the forest was strangely eerie. Thick mists that clouded the woods were bone-chilling cold, these were the signs that Seimei found which is out of place. The sacred forest never was this cold in the years that he had spent hiding in it. Aside that something suddenly caught his attention, he stopped in his tracks when he saw it. Subaru who noticed her master's halt curiously questioned him.

"What is the matter Seimei-sama?" she asked, to which Seimei never responded.

She noticed he was looking unwaveringly at a single direction, she walked to his side and saw an owl twisting its head their side, meeting their gaze with its mysterious pearly eyes.

'hoo~~.. hooo~~…. Hoo~~'

Subaru said to her master, "E? That's an owl.. why do you keep staring at it master?".

Seimei scowled and said, "no reason..".

As they walked ahead Subaru tried her best easing the tension of the atmosphere down, she was talking about some stories she knew and one of it caught the priest's attention.

"My grandmother used to say to me when I was young that.. an owl's hoot is a warning that foresees the impending heart-ache or death.. and so-".

She stopped when she noticed Seimei's glare on her, "Subaru.. that's enough." the priest walks ahead in silence while the apprentice miko followed him sadly.

He knows that he was being unreasonably mad at his assistant but, he couldn't take the suggestive comment that she made. He knows what Subaru said was indeed correct. Owls are hidden in the depth of darkness, staying away from light are said to be the very embodiment of evil beings. That is why it does not exist in this forest, but its sudden uninvited appearance made Seimei wonder. He felt as if, it was a sign or a silent message from the other side saying that its finally the time for them to move, haunting her down, in order to destroy the human's last weapon that grants them their survival. He couldn't risk anything to happen to Hinata, or anyone. Their safety, mostly, Hinata's safety is very important to him.

He has been waiting for this very chance, he even exist only because of this one purpose. Being immortal, he couldn't count how many centuries has it been since he stopped counting several hundred decades as it passes. He lived this very life, witnessing the rise and fall of the mighty burning red star of the galaxy, in the skies of earth for that long to be able to meet her. _1000 years.. _they said. And it did take those thousand years of wait for him to finally be able to be with her. He wouldn't even mind waiting for her thousands of years, because he knows that she's worth the wait.

Seimei has been waiting for her birth, the moments of her emerging to the world as if the moons arrival to the earth's solid, dusty ground. She is a goddess, a hime, and an enticing female that drowns any living being in warmth and enlightens their soul by just a single glance, a dame that swells with beauty, her gallant figure is a marvel to behold. Hinata is a part of him; she completes him being his other half, making him a whole. He had lost her once, but he'll not allow that to happen again even if it costs him his life.

'Flap, flap, flap, flap, flap…'

The eerie silence that drowned the forest was disturbed when the sounds of flapping echoed loudly throughout the forest, which caught the priest off-guard, snapping him out of his musings. He noticed the birds flying hysterically calling at each other, heading in the air without a definite direction. He sensed something was wrong watching the stunned birds which were resting on the trees a while ago to be shocked like this. Alarmed, Seimei ran forward reaching the clearing where everyone was. While Subaru ran after him and Akamaru without a question, since she sensed the disturbance too.

Once they were at clearing, they found the others stop eating. All of them were on guard, reading the behind the silence of the forest. All of them knew this wasn't a good sign, and as the priest knew, someone was there in the forest. Neji who activated his byakugan was scanning through the woods and noticed a tower beyond, in the centre of the forest.

"Naruto!" Yuri ran to the blonde's side when she was shocked seeing his condition.

Seimei scowled curiously looking at the Hokage while the others were at his side, Subaru started to bandage his wound. He had a large gash wound over his chest that extended to his abdomen. This image of the blonde idiot being attacked so viciously sent a pang to his already alerted heart, he didn't know what and why, but witnessing blood flowing out of this guy making his heart race, raging fear blinding his mind and sending a thrill through his spine. Seimei felt uncomfortably pained. What is this feeling? Why did he feel this when he's not connected to the blond Hokage by any means? Seimei clutched to the cloth that's close to his twinging heart, he calmed his laboured breath.

'_oh.. no, Hinata-sama!_' Seimei's mind shrieked.

"He's wounded even without being attacked?! How is this possible!" Yuri yelled.

Naruto coughed more blood and trembled to his knees, "Cough.. cough!".

"You _usuratonkachi_! Stay in there! Breath! Breath! Dammit breath! Naruto no baka!" Sasuke yelled.

Shino followed Seimei who was running towards east with his staff ready in hand, "Hey, you! Wait!" Sasuke chased behind the priest.

Seimei paid no heed and hurried to the tower while Shino followed the priest without causing a racket.

"Hey! What is in this place? What happened to Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled as he rivalled to the priest's speed.

"I don't know either! This is the first ever blood-spilling that have occurred in this sacred forest!" Seimei said.

Sasuke scowled and asked, "what do you mean? Nothing has been killed in here before?".

"I have no time explaining to you, I have someone important there in that tower that I must protect with my life! Please bring your friend there once his condition stabilizes, I'm heading there now!" Seimei said.

Seimei closed his eyes as he busted through the woods with speed, _'chichi-ue-sama.. haha-ue-sama.. please lend me your light..'_ with his voice echoing in his mind, the priest flew into the atmosphere and vanished into thin air with his staff in hand.

Shino and Sasuke stopped chasing the priest and wondered just how he managed to vanish just like that before their very eyes.

"Is he using hiraishin like that baka?" Sasuke said while heaving.

"I don't think so.. he's a priest, no ninja." Shino answered.

Sasuke glanced at Shino and said, "A? aa.. that's right. Let's go back to them Shino.".

"Hn."

* * *

Both Sasuke and Shino rushed to the clearing where Yuri and Subaru were treating Naruto. Naruto have seems to be slipped into being unconscious during the time they had arrived to his side.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Si~gh. Not critical, but unconscious." Neji answered the Uchiha.

"I don't understand one point.." Kiba began, "why only Naruto was being attacked while none of us are harmed?".

"I felt the same.." Yuri said to the Inuzuka while eyeing the unconscious blonde who was lying on her lap.

"Well.. we have to find out, Subaru-san.. could you please guide us to the tower of the temple?" Neji asked.

Subaru tied a neat bow on the bandage she wrapped at Naruto's abdomen, she cleared her stuffs and said, "Sure, Neji-kun..".

Neji eyed that someone was missing in their group and asked both Shino and Sasuke, "where did that priest go?".

"He would be in the tower as well, we should hurry.. we cant lag anymore time.. please follow me." Subaru said as she walked ahead leading the whole troupe out of the clearing.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**VOCABULARY**

*Hai guh sha* the person happened to be sent as the life mate (by god)  
*Tsure ai* matched companion  
*Anata /anta* dear or honey  
*Chichi-ue-sama* reverent or highly respectable term of addressing one's father  
*Haha-ue-sama* reverent or highly respectable term of addressing one's mother  
*Otoh-san/ tohsan* familiar term used to refer to one's father  
*Oyaji* a rude term used to refer to one's father as 'old man'  
*Kaa-san* familiar term used to refer to one's mother  
*Ie* means no  
*Byakko* mystical white tiger  
*Rokudenashi* means good for nothing  
*Bakayaro* dumb/ idiot  
*Usuratonkachi* dumbass  
*Kuso* shit  
*Ronge-yaro* long haired guy  
*Chiwagenka*a lovers quarrel  
*Bakemono* monster  
*Sutemi* final attack that risks one's life  
*Gambare* don't give up  
*Sugoi* amazing  
*Teme* bastard

* * *

Next chapter: _Hai Guh Sha Part II_

Please wait for the next release! _**N'JA MATTA NE!**_

**REFER TO MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATIONS ON UPDATES OF THIS SERIES. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**X REVIEWS= X UPDATES!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Hello! Say.. I wont be updating around December, so I wish Advanced Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating! So here it is.. the promised Hai Guh Sha part2. Enjoy reading! Have all my love. Ahaha. Pls R&R~**

**(warning: suspense, violence, thrill, mystery, meeting)**

* * *

**Chap10 **_**Hai Guh Sha* Part II**_

* * *

_**Previously on chapter 9:**_

_**Neji eyed that someone was missing in their group and asked both Shino and Sasuke, "where did that priest go?".**_

"_**He would be in the tower as well, we should hurry.. we cant lag anymore time.. please follow me." Subaru said as she walked ahead leading the whole troupe out of the clearing.**_

* * *

'_All I could see is darkness.. am I blindfolded or something? Because last time I've remembered using my eyes, they were alright. So that now I cant see anything, why is that? Is it true that I've lost my eyesight.. or it is that.. everything is pitch black in here? Arghh.. where am I? I don't know anymore. I cant contain this feeling any longer, the feeling of my heart pounding harder each second that passes by in this darkness.. is this what they call fear? I've never felt so much of it before.. I cant lose here, I cant lose to myself, I cant get scared.. I am not going to run away! Gambare.. gambare.. Where is it.. light.. light.. I need light. Someone! Oh please someone, help me!'_

It is all as if it was delusion, once her heart calls for strength, for light, it came to her. Her sorrow was lifted by the mere sight of a little beam of light. She beamed at it, lifting her arm reaching for that small source of light that she could see, she tried grabbing for it. She knew she couldn't reach it, it was too high up. She noticed that she bumped into something and looked at its direction. The small beam of light that she found before enlarges and grew into strong beam of light, completely blinding her eyes. The girl shut her eyes off, avoiding her hurting pupils dilated to catch of more light than necessary.

As she sensed that the light is now far away, she found the courage to open her eyes and look around. She couldn't move anywhere since she felt that her left hand is stuck into something wet and rather solid but also squishy, and it wouldn't let go of her. Once she adjusted her pupil she noticed what it was.. standing before her was the very person, that she longed so much to meet.

'_Seimei-kun! Seimei-kun! Seimei-kun! Oh gosh! How I've missed you so much!'_ she tried to voice her thought, but couldn't find her voice.

What's this? What is it with her? First her eyes and now her voice too? What is really happening to her? Hinata felt her quickened pace of her heart beat again, the fear she felt before is slowly creeping its way back into her. Once she noticed where she really was, she realised that it is the temple that she, Seimei, Subaru and Keiko were staying in, she frowned looking at it. Why all the statues were severed? Everything was in disarray, all the thing were scattered, the scrolls are burnt to ashes, the windows are broken, the temple looked as if it was hit by a storm. What happened?

So then she moved her gaze down to the floor and noticed something. Its red.. everything is red. It was red all over. It is smelly, this tangy smell.. she could even taste this salty, metallic taste. Its blood! Why the temple is covered with blood?! She slowly diverted her marble white eyes to where her left hand is stuck into. The mere sight left her breathless, as if her soul has been sucked away, she felt immense pain and heartache suffocating her.

Hinata pulled away her claw-like fingers that was burrowing into Seimei's chest. Her eyes widened abnormally as she saw her own hands that are stained by Seimei's blood. She began to hyperventilate, all her sense seemed to be off. All but the pain she felt in her still beating heart. She began to tremble uncontrollably, her knees grew weaker and weaker unable to support her own weight. As a hand was offered to her, she looked up to see who it was..

'_Seimei-kun!'_

He was offering her his hand, which is also stained by his own blood. So then, the blood on the floor, was it his too? Oh! She couldn't have hurt another person right? Hinata who looked as she was about to cry stepped away, as fear and guilt started to drown her senses. Seimei staggered up to his knees and approached Hinata.

"H.. Hinata-sama.. please listen to me.. you didn't do anything wrong.." he said softly.

'_Lies! Seimei-kun you liar!'_ her mind shrieked as she clutched her hair's end.

"Hinata-sam..a.. please.. t..take my hand.. please." Seimei whispered breathlessly.

'_no! don't come near me Seimei-kun! Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt anyone! No!'_

The girl backed away from Seimei who was reaching his hand towards her, she turned away and began to run out of the prayer room, she began to flee away from the temple to somewhere where nobody would find her. She wanted to get away, she didn't want to hurt anyone any more than this. As she got out of the alley to the rooms, she ran straight ahead towards the temple's entrance. Passing by the broken windows, she stumbled upon something and fell down to the cold floor. She screamed looking at the arm that was bitten out of someone's body. Tears came cascading down to her cheeks uncontrollably. She accidentally saw the reflection of her own horrendous form in one of the broken pieces of the mirror. Hinata scrambled to her feet and ran out of the temple, she ran with all her might, having no specific direction to head to. The girl slipped over a rock and fell into calm river water.

She plunged out of the clear river water, heaving for breath, the girl who was in shock, trembled from the freezing chill of the water. She stayed frozen for a moment, as her tears kept falling on involuntarily. Blood that was on her was washed away into the river. It stained the clear water as well, seeing the reddish colour dissolving in the water her frustration, shock, pain, and depression all shot through her mind, the woman finally found her voice.

'_what have I done?'_ her mind whispered before she..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~"..howled.

* * *

Kiba was heaving his inhaled and exhaled breath, how many thousand blocks of stairs have they climbed? They still haven't reached the top yet. If his like that, he wondered how the condition of Yuri who wasn't a ninja is. He stopped his urge to laugh as she saw the woman chasing after him, while wriggling her way on top of the stairs like a legless worm. Looks like her thigh muscles gave in several hundred steps behind him. Sasuke, Neji and Shino were ahead of them, with Akamaru carrying Naruto on his back. Looks like he ate a lot for dinner he was starting to have cramps.

Subaru and the others finally reached up to the temple tower which was situated above the hills in the centre of the sacred forest, on top of the temple which is standing tall like a mountain.

"This way please" Subaru called them to the entrance of the temple.

She scowled looking at the unlikely atmosphere around the area which gave her goose bumps. There was strong scent that gave out a very foreboding feeling to her. She flinched in shock when she heard a loud cry, no.. it sounded more like a howl. Without further pondering of her mind, Subaru dashed her way through the temple entrance.

She gasped looking at Seimei who was staggering through his way, he stumbled upon his steps and fell on Subaru, "Seimei-sama!".

"Seimei!" Yuri and the others went up to the two of them into the temple.

"Hurry let's get him treated first." Sasuke said as he saw the wound on Seimei's chest.

Neji and Kiba took the priest into the room with Subaru while the others followed them to his room. Subaru hurried and cleaned the wound on his chest, she had seen this similar type of wound before. She recalled that she had seen it when he was attacked the last 2 and half years ago, that is when he had brought Hinata with him.

"S.. Seimei-sama, what happened to you, did _she_ attacked you? Where is Keiko? What happened in here?"

He looked up at Subaru and whispered breathlessly, "S.. Subaru, s.. she.. she's wounded.. she's losing too much of her blood.. she escaped to the forest.. we need to f..find her.".

"What do you mean find her? She attacked you! She's dangerous and you still want to protect her, what is wrong with you Seimei-sama?" Subaru yelled as she applied the herbal paste on his wound.

"Subaru.. Subaru-chan.. please" Seimei said softly, clutching her hands that were working the bandages on his wound over his chest, he squeezed it to get her attention.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she scowled sadly at Seimei's amber coloured eyes, she felt a small twinge in her heart, she didn't know what she was saying in her grief by looking at him in this condition it pained her beyond words. She couldn't see him in this state.. true, she admired him for the longest time she had been with him, but all that he sees in her is as a mere assistant or a younger sibling.

She couldn't take this pain any longer, "WHY?" she yelled.

Pulling her hands away from his grasp, she jolted away from his side, Seimei rose from his bed and sat up in surprise and Subaru was sobbing before him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Seimei-sama? She cant be any good to you! All you get by being with her is to get hurt! Why is that vile woman so important to you? Is she more important than your life?" she yelled.

"Yes." He answered calmly without hesitating even a second.

Subaru gasped in shock when she met Seimei's piercing glare. Yuri stared at Subaru and Seimei in shock, "Su.. Subaru-chan.." she whispered to cool the angered miko down.

Seimei stood up from his bed with his wound bandaged, he walked away from the room, while he brushed passing her, Subaru grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Wait, don't go! You need to rest, you're wounded! If you go, you'll get hurt even more.. she's unstable and you might get.." Subaru trailed.

Seimei turned towards her and pulled her hand from gripping his wrist, "I wont. You stay behind with Keiko and guard the temple..".

Seimei looked at the ninjas and called, "Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun, I need you're your assistance in this.. please come with me, we need to find Hinata-sama before its dawn.."

"Sure, no problem" Sasuke said, "Wait.. What?!" Sasuke and Neji asked in surprise.

"Do you mean Hinata-sama as in Hyuuga Hinata?" Shino asked Subaru calmly hiding his anticipation under his veil.

"We didn't know who she is.. all we know is her name is Hinata, she said she only remembers her name.." Subaru explained.

"does she looks like this girl?" Kiba showed the miko a photograph of his team mate.

"…" Subaru took the photograph in her hand and said, "n.. no, I've never really saw how she looks like..".

"What? What do you mean, you stayed by her side, but you never saw her even once?" Kiba asked.

Seimei took the photograph and said, "she doesn't look anything like this girl.. I would like to explain this later. We must hurry now.".

"Shino-kun.. please take care of Naruto-kun.. send one of your bugs if something happens in here." Neji said before following them.

* * *

Subaru with Shino cleaned the temple after getting Naruto to rest in the room once Seimei and the others were out. They found Keiko unharmed but also unconscious behind the statue of the Buddha. Yuri watched over Naruto and Keiko while the other three worked to clean the messed up temple. They were gone for hours but none of them seem to know when they will return.

Subaru wiped all the blood stains clean and was replacing the water from the well, "so.. Subaru-chan.." Shino called.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"Who is this Hinata-sama, that the priest kept referring to? Please tell me what you know about her.." the Aburame asked.

The miko answered as she began wiping the floor with the clean water, "Hinata-sama, she.. is a mysterious person, I didn't say it to be mean when I stated that she was dangerous and vile but, she seems to be possessed by an evil spirit that Seimei-sama drove away.. she had amnesia after that, except for her name we didn't know who she is, and since then she has been living with us..".

"For how long?" Shino inquired.

"For about 2 and half years, Seimei-sama always took care of her all the time, so we didn't really got to get along with her, we would only serve her when he goes to the other temple at the dessert once a month.. she's closest to him, and all I know about her is that, she's kind, has a sweet and soft voice, she's gentle, good natured, and self-reserved.."

"hn.. so you do get jealous of her?" Shino questioned.

"h.. huh? What?" Subaru froze.

"you like the priest." He didn't question her, but he stated.

She stood there with a blank expression on her face, she answered coldly, "wrong.".

Shino looked at her as she continued with a smirk, "I love him.".

"hn.. thought so." Shino said returning the smirk.

"Shino~o! Subaru-cha~~n! Naruto's awake!" Yuri called the two of them into the temple.

Both Subaru and Shino followed Yuri to the room where Naruto was in. Subaru quickly checked his vitals and temperature; she gave an okay to his health and wondered how come he healed that fast when she checked his wound, it was completely healed.

Subaru frowned eying Naruto's chest and abdomen where the wound was, "its completely gone without a scar or trace..".

'_just like Seimei-sama's wounds._.' her mind echoed.

Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head, "hehe.. I always heal pretty quickly.".

"Hm? Really.. you're just like Seimei-sama.. his wounds heals this fast too.. by chance, did you learnt sorcery Naruto-kun?" Subaru asked him.

The blonde quirked a brow and asked, "a? sorcery, what's that?".

"its magic Naruto.." Yuri said.

"o~~ magic? Haha.." Naruto said.

"no he didn't know anything about magic.. he has extra reserves of chakra which is _special_.. it heals him." Shino said.

Subaru nodded in understanding and she checked upon Keiko who seems to be stirring when she heard Naruto's loud voice, "you seem to be okay, thanks to that chakra.. but please keep your voice down Naruto-kun." Subaru whispered.

"hmm-hm.. wh-where.. am I?" Keiko groaned as she sat up.

"a.. you're up Keiko.. how are you feeling?" Yuri asked.

Keiko rubbed her eyes and looked at them all, soon she cringed and her face flustered red, her eyes watered. She cried hugging Subaru, they were startled by her behaviour. Once Yuri and Subaru calmed the girl down, they questioned to her about the events which happened in the temple while they were gone.

The girl sobbed and sniffed as she explained, "everything was normal until tonight Subaru-chan.. I was praying in the prayer hall to Buddha when it happened. Suddenly I heard Hinata-sama shriek in her room, once I was there-"

She was cut by Naruto's yell, "WHAT?! IS HINATA HERE? HEY SUBARU, SHINO IS THAT TRUE?".

Shino calmed the shocked Uzumaki, "calm down Naruto.. it seems that someone here has the same name as Hinata..".

Yuri glared at Naruto and turned to Keiko, "Please continue on Keiko-chan..".

The trembling girl nodded and said softly, "but once I was in her room, there was a man there on the floor, he had something in his hand, he was shivering in pain, Hinata-sama I think she bit his right arm off his body! Once I saw that I panicked and I didn't know what to do… (sob, sob)".

Keiko sniffled and gulped as she continued, "I searched for her everywhere, the closet, under the bed, everywhere.. but suddenly while I was calling her name out I heard someone's snicker at the back of my head.. I swear it felt so realistically sinister.. when I turned around I saw something dark, a black figure, it had long hair that reached down, glowing reddish eyes, and fangs.. it was clinging to the corner of the ceiling! Once I saw it glaring down at me with such ferocity, I fainted right away.. I didn't know who is the man was.. but, I suspect that the dark being is..".

"Hinata-sama.. she transformed again." Subaru concluded seriously contemplating the series of event that Keiko described.

Yuri asked, "you mean.. she's possessed?".

"hm.. hm.." Keiko nodded her head.

Everyone in the was startled when they saw Naruto stood up, he looked directly at Shino and said, "Shino, where is that Hinata woman? I want to see her now.".

Shino smirked at the blonde Hokage's impulsiveness but somehow he felt the same way too, Subaru answered Naruto, "well.. she's not here.. Seimei-sama and 3 of your friends went after her. Master said that she was bleeding and she had fled from the temple into the forest..".

"hn.. then, I'm going after them.. I'll leave a clone for your safety, please stay inside the temple." Naruto said.

Yuri watched with sparkly eyes when he did the jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

A shadow clone appeared before their eyes and Yuri was turned into fan-girl mode as she yelled, "Sugoi!".

"Im coming with you Naruto" Shino said as Naruto was walking briskly out of the room.

* * *

They searched for Sasuke, Seimei, Neji and Kiba with Shino's bugs and also, Naruto had transformed into Sage mode to tract their chakra channels. They had sensed the chakra to be signalling over the west side of the forest, from the temple. Both of them marched through the forest to get near to the source. Naruto fell a sudden surge of warmth through his body, his heart swelled in hope and happiness.. because he had felt a very familiar chakra signature which belonged to a certain someone, but what was bugging him is that, instead of being normal, her chakra signature now was darker and cold. He could sense two of other chakra which is weakening, and one is still burning its signal out.

Naruto hurried and said to Shino, "Shino! I think Neji and Kiba are not in a good shape, Sasuke's still holding on! We have to hurry!".

Shino nodded his head, "Hn, Hai.".

Once they arrived to the dusty ground, just as Naruto had sensed, Neji and Kiba were severely injured, but still alive. They were lying limply on the reddish orange soil. Shino approached the both of them who were already unconscious. Naruto looked around and saw trees which were destroyed by Sasuke's Amaterasu, but the Uchiha and the priest wasn't anywhere near his side.

"Shino, I'll find them, look after Neji and Kiba!" saying that Naruto ran through the grassy field filled with bushes.

As he ran and ran deeper into the field, he found trails of blood which splattered over the dusty ground. The Uzumaki summoned his Sage mode again to find the 3 of them. He ran over to a river bank at the other side of the field. Once he reached the river he was frozen in his steps, stunned as he witnessed the rampage of the dark figure on both Seimei and Sasuke. It was killing the both of them slowly, it delivered punch one after another, stabbing and tearing their ribs and skin. She howled and growled at them menacingly as they tried to stay away from it. It moves as its speed was rivalling the speed of light, it appears and disappears faster than a blink of an eye. The Uzumaki gawked as he watched the beast twisted and twirled in the air, doing unreadable moves. The next minute he saw the dark beast was choking both of them to death.

Alarmed the blonde moved closer to it in order to save his friends he yelled at it, "Hey! You! Let them go!".

Naruto's scowl deepened into a sharp glare as he saw the beast stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. Its hair floated in the air as it turned around to find Naruto who was watching it, he could see its form properly now. His eyes grew wider in shock when he took in its full form. Its whole body was carved deeply with glowing red spirals of spells all over its body engraved like a tattoo over its dark flesh, the complexion of its skin was as dark as the night, the skin appeared dried, burned and severed. Its claw-like fingers were as sharp as knife, its pupil-less glowering red eyes staring straight at him, it has fangs that glint in the dark night. Something clicked in his mind when he noticed the gash from its rounded chest extending down to its abdomen, just as the same as his wound that he had healed before. His brows formed into a frown as he heard it snickering at him. His sky blue eyes met its glowing reddish orbs which was glaring at him with blood thirst.

While Seimei was coughing blood out Sasuke yelled to blonde, "Naruto you idiot! Move! Get away from her! She's dangerous!".

The beast snapped at him, and growled at the Uchiha sending a glare over the Uzumaki. Despite Sasuke's warnings, Naruto stood there breathlessly, he was immobilized as the beast tossed aside both Sasuke and Seimei over the dusty ground as if they were a pile of rubbish and approaching him in the speed of light, while howling in hunger for more blood, happy that it found another 'human toy' to play. With a little swing of its right hand it tore Naruto's robes off and scraped his recently healed chest. The illusive minutes that passed by seemed to freeze, before the blonde realized, he was tossed over his back crashing and sliding against the solid dusty ground. His eyes stared widely as the dark figure leaps over the atmosphere, and landed on top of him to severe his body just like it did to the others. The moment he laid his eyes on it, he immediately knew it, his body was frozen rendering him not to be able to move even an inch, he was sprawled there speechlessly before her both stunned and shocked witnessing at what have she become.. but he couldn't just accept it, this.. this, beast.. is.. is.. his..

_._

_. ._

_. . ._

'.._Hinata.._' his mind whispered.

"UUUUOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH!"

_. . . .__**to be continued**__._

* * *

Sasuke: what could've happen next?

Seimei (sweat drops): he'll end up dead, probably… (partly wishing for it).

Sasuke: darn.. I warned that idiot no to butt in!

Seimei: we would've been dead if he didn't.. (Hn.. maybe you but not me..)

Sasuke: (pauses)… A.. that's true. I know what you're thinking.. stop that I am immortal joke..

Seimei: hey c'mon, I am immortal.. Uchiha if you're not happy complain to the author.. who knows she might pity you..

Author: pfft.. don't sulk Sasuke.. your quite powerful too..

Sasuke: shut up.. don't do crazy stuff, as if you own us! you don't own Naruto..

Author: you don't either.. so stop brooding over it.. I'm cheering you, at least show some gratitude will ya?

Sasuke: Why would i? I don't need something like from you, annoying idiot..

Author: Oi! Mind your language.. duck butt!

Glaring contest..

Seimei: I'll be honoured to meet you all on the next chapter.. thank you for reading!

* * *

**VOCABULARY**

*Hai guh sha* the person happened to be sent as the life mate (by god)  
*Tsure ai* matched companion  
*Anata /anta* dear or honey  
*Chichi-ue-sama* reverent or highly respectable term of addressing one's father  
*Haha-ue-sama* reverent or highly respectable term of addressing one's mother  
*Otoh-san/ tohsan* familiar term used to refer to one's father  
*Oyaji* a rude term used to refer to one's father as 'old man'  
*Kaa-san* familiar term used to refer to one's mother  
*Ie* means no  
*Byakko* mystical white tiger  
*Rokudenashi* means good for nothing  
*Bakayaro* dumb/ idiot  
*Usuratonkachi* dumbass  
*Kuso* shit  
*Ronge-yaro* long haired guy  
*Chiwagenka*a lovers quarrel  
*Bakemono* monster  
*Sutemi* final attack that risks one's life  
*Gambare* don't give up  
*Sugoi* amazing  
*Teme* bastard

* * *

Next chapter: _Hai Guh Sha Part III_

Please wait for the next release!_** Tata, see you on next chapter! **_

**REFER TO MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATIONS ON UPDATES OF THIS SERIES. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**X REVIEWS= X UPDATES!**


	11. Chapter 11

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Hi! How are you? I hope you're happy and healthy! Tadaa! Hey, its new year! I hope God blesses everyone and all beings on earth with peace of mind and good food, HAHAHA! Without further ado, I present the promised Hai Guh Sha part3, please enjoy reading & reviewing! **

**(warning: violence, mystery, flashback, drama, romance)**

* * *

**Chap11 _Hai Guh Sha* Part III_ **

_Oh howling wind of cold winter..  
Can you hear my voice?  
Even if I'm losing blood..  
My heart races yearning for a glimpse of his smile.._

_Will you visit him on the way you pass..  
Tell him that this departing soul..  
Will always protect him..  
As long as this world lasts._

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 10:_**

**The moment he laid his eyes on it, he immediately knew it, his body was frozen rendering him not to be able to move even an inch, he was sprawled there speechlessly before her both stunned and shocked witnessing at what have she become.. but he couldn't just accept it, this.. this, beast.. is.. is.. his..**

**_._**

**_. ._**

**_. . ._**

**'.._Hinata.._' his mind whispered.**

**"UUUUOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH!"**

* * *

_Life withered away in his soul..  
When he was barely able to sustain a glance of her..  
His mind went blank and he couldn't think of anything else but her..  
Everything seemed surreal except for her presence before him..  
Reality seems to dissolves in her existence..  
His limbs halted to move and he stood there before her.. feet glued to the ground..  
Happy or sad he didn't know what should he be feeling..  
When he sees her in the peak of her agony..  
He needed to know what should he do to remove her from this suffering.. _

* * *

"NA~RU~TOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled out to the blonde.

But then widened his eyes as he watched the beast stopped its attack in the middle.

"!"

It is as if that the sound of his heart's voice had been delivered to her by an unknown force, the once serene damsel turned into beast stopped her wailing as she was about to plunge his into his chest and pull his heart out of his body. Her movements froze as well as she sat on top of him, stunned and bewildered by hearing the sound of the soft call of his heart.

Time ceased to exist as his softened sky blue orbs stared gently into her eyes, the once beautiful moon-like orbs that is now has been bathed in blood, stared right down at him in bewilderment. The pregnant silence between them was accompanied by the howling of the night wind. Nothing could be spared at the moment, as none of them dared to break their gaze, stunned, breathless, and captivated by each other's presence, no words were exchanged.

"Cough.."

"Cough.. ch-lou-ghh!"

Naruto's widened sky blue eyes that reflected the beast in shock as her blood splashed onto his chest, he watched her coughing out blood from an attack.

Seimei scrambled to his feet and ran towards yelling out to her, "H! HINATA-SAMAAAA!".

Sasuke who was left alone on the ground propped himself up using his less injured arm, supporting himself to get on his feet. He was surprised when Seimei spun around and yelled at him.

"Why did you do that?!" the priest yelled frantically.

Sasuke who was puzzled looked at the direction of the beast that just leaped off from Naruto, coughing more blood. He casted one look at her chest and realized that he instinctively had pushed his katana the Kusanagi sword infused with his electrifying chakra piercing deep into the possessed woman, in order to protect the Hokage.

The priest ran after the beast as she stumbled on her steps coughing out more and more of her blood. For some reason Seimei seemed so alarmed, a sudden chill rained through his spine as he approached the beast who snarled viciously at him. She was holding her head instead of her chest that should be severed by the legendary Kusanagi sword. Seimei pulled his staff which the beast had tossed aside.

"Hinata-sama! Please calm down!" Seimei yelled running after her.

Naruto was slapped in the face by Sasuke to wake him up, "Snap out of it you baka!".

Naruto gasped holding chest and widened his stare on the Uchiha and the pain hit his senses, he coughed out blood as well. Sasuke clearly knew that the beast didn't attack him but how does he has wound over his chest? Confused and panicked the Uchiha called out for the blonde to check if he was conscious.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Sasuke shook the blonde.

Naruto coughed dryly and hold up his hand barely whispering to the Uchiha as he got on his feet, "I'll b-be alright! I h-have Kurama.".

The Uzumaki stumbled on his steps holding his chest, "We m-must capture h-her, that is H-Hinata..".

"Wh-what?! That _THING _is_ Hinata_?!" Sasuke asked Naruto unable to believe the blonde's words.

"y-yeah! Come S-Saske!" Naruto pulled the shocked Uchiha and ran after the priest and the beast.

* * *

She pressed her hands trying her hardest in supressing the pain she felt. She still didn't know where she was, everything that surrounding her was dark and she couldn't see a single trace of light. Blinded by the depth of darkness, she clutched to her pained chest. Her heart tightened painfully, as she heard weird sounds and voices were heard from her surroundings. She stood up to her feet and searched even though she couldn't see a thing in the pitch black.

"H-Hello! Anybody here?" she called out but the voices didn't seem to die down but it only increased in volume.

"Hello! Pl-please h-help me! Ca-can you hear me?" she yelled with all she had in her.

The voice became even louder and reached her heart, they echoed through the timeless space loud enough for her to shriek and she hugged herself in fear. How long had she been here? How much had she called out for help.. Why nobody came to her rescue? Why this place is so dark? She couldn't stand to be there even for one more second. What kind of torment is this? She clutched her eyes close.. She remembered Seimei whom she saw the last right before slipping into this dark hole again. The red colour of haemoglobin enriched blood that trickled through his wound on the chest.. His warm voice never losing its gentle touch even when he was heaving ragged breaths. The pain in his eyes.. She recalled the caring and softness of his warm gaze. How painful it was.. that very moment realizing that she nearly killed the person she loved and cared deeply.. The only person where she can reveal herself to, the only person she could depend on..

_'S.. Seimei-kun.. Seimei-kun.. Seimei-kun.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..'_

The woman slumped down on the invisible floor.. Shivering and choking her sobs in, she let out soft mumbles of muffled apologies to the person whom she didn't know was still alive. She couldn't focus on anything, as she heard the voices they came back in her mind taunting her again. The muffled voice radiated through her, in a flash of light she started to see unfamiliar faces, images, places, people... and strange eyes.. they were all glaring down at her, skeptical, scorning and painfully calculating. Did she know who they were? She saw her younger self, being ridiculed and picked on by some kids.. A little boy with strange golden hair popped out of nowhere.. Saving her from them and fell receiving their beating, for her.

She sees her little self carefully hiding behind the shadows, watching the little boy always. Her heart clenched as she saw the boy's situation, how and why he was shunned by people. Hatred.. All of them showered hatred.. And the boy didn't even know why he was hated. The little girl kept watching him timidly, and slowly gaining confidence by watching him.. The Hokage pranks that he pulled in his class, his sexy jutsu that drives the sensei to nosebleed. The way he made the whole class burst into laughter every times he pulls a sloppy version of Kage Bunshin and the way he gets yelled at by a sensei in the class for that. Hinata felt that somehow, she belonged there.

She felt a spark in her heart as the image of the little boy's whiskered face, adorned with wide and broad cheeky smile. Her heart seemed to relax as she saw it, what did that smile has in it? Is it magic? No.. All that can be seen from that smile is the 32 teeth of that boy flashing brightly.. Beaming with rays as the sun that warms the heart washing the calamity in her heart in a jiffy.. Why did she felt this way?

**_I DON'T GO BACK ON MY WORDS.. THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!_**

She snapped her head aside looking around as she heard the voice ringing back in her head again. Surprised took her when she heard a softer voice..

**_Even when you always fail.. In my eyes.. You're a proud failure! When I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart.. Because you are not perfect.. Because you fail.. You have the strength to get back up, because I believe that's what true strength is.. I.. I think you are an incredibly strong person Naruto-kun.._**

She choked her breath in her throat. It was her voice! The ex-Hyuuga was stunned and confused. For some reason, she felt her heart skipping a beat when she heard the squeaky voice of a little boy, once again.

**_Thanks Hinata.. earlier I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed but.. NOW I FEEL GREAT! You know, about you, I .._**

**_Huh?_**

**_..thought you were.. a plain looking, dark, weirdo.. but.. a person like you. I really like!_**

Widening her eyes, she clasped her hand over her slightly gaped lips, the woman stumbled on her own steps. She buckled her legs as her they grew weaker, by the second it gave in the ex-Hyuuga dropped down on her knees.

_'wh-what's going on.. what is this?'_ her mind pondered over as the memories of her haunting past flashed through.

* * *

The beast stumbling over and over again, losing her strength she kept on escaping from the priest. He was calling out to her, but it went unheard. She fought the priest using the remaining power she has and now she was gradually slipping out of her transformation. It must've have been the sword, but what puzzled the priest is that, with her last transformation she was able to revert back after coming in contact with his divine spells. But now none of them worked on her, he doubted that something was up. Naruto was supported by Sasuke; all three of them followed the beast.

The beast fell into the river as Seimei approached her, she snarled as he reached out to her. Howling and sneering at him she made animalistic sounds of pain as she held her throbbing head. The beast stabbed Seimei in his abdomen to get away from him but she missed the target. She slipped under his arm and hopped off the water to the land fluidly.

"UUu.. uuuuuu….oooooOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" she moaned and groaned holding her head flipping it aside, the beast pulled and tossed the piece of metal that burrowed into her chest.

"Weird.." Sasuke commented as he landed on his feet beside Seimei supporting Naruto.

"This is a crisis.. We couldn't risk hurting her because the attacks are seemed futile on her, and it injures both her and Naruto.." The Uchiha said in conclusion.

"I-is that sword is K-Kusanagi?" the panting priest asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha frowned and nodded without any giving the priest any verbal answer. Seimei looked at her and said, "that sword is said to have supernatural powers.. Hinata-sama must be fighting hard..".

_'But why isn't she turning back? Then.. it must be.. (!)'_ Seimei snapped his head around as he realized something.

Before either two of them noticed Naruto clasped his hands and popped into multiple shadow clones after yelling, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

* * *

**_I know.. I'm.. just being selfish.. I'm here of my own free will.._**

The beast roared in tears as the irritating voice kept ringing in her ears once again. She went berserk as she attacked the clones busting through the army of Naruto clones popping them one by one with her claws.

"Hinata stop! HINATA!" Naruto yelled chasing her.

"RRRAAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" the beast roared to frighten the young blonde again as he dodged her advances to attack him.

The Uzumaki roared the jutsu's name as he threw a rasen-shuriken at her. The transforming beast ducked down avoiding the attack but she twirled to her back and stabbed her claws into the 'rasen-shuriken' which transformed into one of Naruto's clones. She busted through the smoke as the clone puffed away.

"Shit.." Naruto muttered as his plan faltered.

Naruto launched himself at her as she expertly dodged all his kunais that he threw to pin her down. The woman fought equally and stumbled occasionally due to her throbbing head; she recovers quickly much Naruto's surprise.

The Hokage whipped his head around searching for the woman who vanished from his side in a blink. Then suddenly just when he sensed her presence, Naruto hissed as she scraped his back with her clawed fingers. She disappeared and re-appeared in his sight swiftly and hazily the woman twirled in action, she scratched the blonde to bleed not even letting a single area of his tanned skin left uninjured. Naruto gritted his teeth as pinning pain started to arise from all over his body.

**_I used to always cry and give up.._**

He heaved heavily as he moved dodging her claws away, from time to time as she flew again to his side. The blonde noticed her bleeding body, injured exactly the way he was as he grabbed her wrist and swung her around smashing her against the ground. Yet the woman recoiled from the land and hoped to the atmosphere giving the blonde a kick over his jaw. The blonde closed his eyes as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Seimei who realised someone's presence behind the shadows of the dark and dense forest of the night, he already knew that Hinata was at her limit. The strength of dark energy insides her had sprouted her fear a little to harbour in her body for a prolonged period, consuming her vital energy like a parasite. Unless the source of the dark forces is nearby here somewhere, that energy would not be able to stay in her body for that long. Seimei knew she would collapse soon, if they were too late.. As time flies by from now it is, can be said that they are far from saving her. She could fall anytime soon, once she does.. That could be the end of her. She is already surrounded by the fear of darkness in her heart, there is only one way to bring her back from that place..

If only _that_ person he was looking for was here, if **he** was here. All of this would be a piece of cake to him. Perhaps the reason he couldn't find that person is because he hadn't awakened yet?

Seimei yelled at Naruto who suddenly collapsed down to the earth, "NARUTO! Capture her! Hinata-sama is dying!".

_'and that's what the Black Queen wants..'_ Seimei gritted his teeth as his thoughts echoed in his mind.

* * *

**"You might need me kid"** Kyubi said from the back of his mind.

_'wha? Butt out stupid fox..'_ Naruto said as he focused back onto the fleeing beast.

Tossing a popcorn into its mouth with drooped eyes the nine-tails commented, **"obviously your speed doesn't match hers.."**.

_'Argh, fine, shut up and give me the chakra! I am dying here how you can enjoy popcorn on your own? Give me that too!'_ Naruto yelled back at the fox.

**"Chuckles.. Stupid kid."** the fox disappeared in spiral smokes as its echoing chuckles died down.

A spurt of energy emerged from the seal on his abdomen quickly immersed Naruto in golden light shroud around the blonde's body as he ran. The golden Hokage leaped and vanished into thin air, he appeared in hazy form before her as she halted sensing his presence. The beast twirled and dodged as Naruto launched each of his kicks and punches perfectly like a skilled combater.

They moved fluidly in the air, flying around in a mixture of bright red and golden glow over the atmosphere clashing against one another. Naruto was amazed at her ability to fight in that mode which had evened him out in his Kyubi mode.

She had eliminated the two shadow clones that Naruto formed to capture her from behind. He was puzzled as she moved as if she knew where the attack would be next as if she reads his mind, then a smirk appeared over his face as he caught the slipping form of her. He attempted to trap her using his chakra string to which she easily freed herself from using her claws to cut them up.

**"she's been reading our scent from the air.. that's how she predicts where we are.." **Kyubi analysed.

_'And so.. No surprise attacks, targeting straight to the bull's eye!'_ Naruto's mind concluded, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and he formed thousands of shadow clones to capture her.

* * *

Unknown to them, there was a being lurking in the shadows of the thick forest watched Naruto and the others as they struggled to bring the ex-Hyuuga to sane. She smirked evilly, licking her lower lip..

"... Haha.. How deliciously handsome you look, _Shouhei_.. It makes me want to devour you right here and now.. But, I cant take a man who's not even strong enough to defeat a puppet like that bitch.."

The woman paused and eyed the possessed woman in beast form who was struggling against Naruto clones.

"But before that.. You must kill that bitch.. Until then, I can wait.. Because you'll have no choice.. Kill her before she kills you.. Chuckles".

The woman who sat on top of a tree watched as the next scene that took place, silently with a greedy, vicious look in her eyes.

* * *

The beast roared and punched the shadow clones through her way, hoping away from the Naruto clones. She ended up being cornered at a cliff where she attempted to jump in. Thousands of Naruto clones who were chasing her ended up falling into the dense river water with her. Upon falling unguardedly the clones burst out into smoke leaving the original Naruto lose the sight of her.

**_I nearly went the wrong way.._**

His heart beat echoed through his eardrum, he was nervous and excited at the same time. His eyes searched for the woman as she suddenly vanished right before his eyes just after the fall. The blonde finally dived into the water, swimming in to find where she had gone to. As he dove deeper his heart called for her more frantically, he hoped so much to find her.

The woman he was looking for drowning deeper and deeper. Her body floated as the current of the dense river had increased. It was washing both of them to the direction where the huge waterfall was, fighting the stronger water current Naruto reached out his hand and grabbed the woman and tried to hang onto a something to avoid being killed from the fall. Seimei hoped his way towards them over the slippery boulders of rocks.

"Here Naruto! Hang on!" Seimei offered his staff for the Uzumaki to hold on to it as the priest and Sasuke dragged them.

**_But you.. You showed me the right way.._**

He pulled Hinata to the ground with him as she struggled against his hard grip on her. Naruto didn't let her free but ended up forcing her against the land strangling her flaying arms with his, he tried to control her movements and stop her escaping from him again.

"AAAUUUAUUAAAAAAAAAA! UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", losing her monstrous strength against him the woman began to yowl again like a wolf, flipping her head to the sides.

Naruto cringed at her loud wailing and yelled her name, "Hinata! Hinata! Its me! Look at me! Hinata!".

As he yelled and yelled the woman didn't stop wriggling and she continued to scream in his grip against the wet ground.

* * *

Seimei who frowned looking at them whispered to Sasuke, "she's still hadn't calmed down.. she's still possessed..".

Sasuke glanced at the priest and mumbled, "hn.. she looks pretty hard to control.".

Both Seimei and Sasuke gasped to see what Naruto did next with widened eyes. Hinata stopped her wailing and scuffling in an instant when Naruto freed a hand and slapped the girl her right on the cheek. She stared dumbstruck at the Uzumaki who had finally calmed her. Naruto loosened his grip on her and straightened himself, getting off her. The girl stared straight at him as their gaze remained unbroken. Naruto flinched when he saw crystal clear liquid leaking down from the corner of her now milky eyes which transformed completely. His frown deepened into a saddened scowl as he began to approach her closely.

The girl slowly lifted her hand and touched the stinging cheek which was slapped just now, and looked at Naruto with teary eyes. While the Hokage became panicky his lips quivered as he began to mumble his apology. The girl slapped his wrist away as he moved an inch closer to touch her. She pouted her lips and began to cry like a child as Naruto tried to console her.

"H..Hinata.. I didn't mean t-t-to do th-that, I-I am sorry.." Naruto stuttered.

**_I was always chasing you.. Wanting to overtake you.._**

Her head continued to throb painfully more than her cheek, she rubbed her swollen eyes and moved away from him, she paced backing away as he approached closer to her, deeply grumbling as the voices she hears echoed through her ear drums. She began to run faster and farther away from him. Naruto followed behind her and apologized to her like a mad man. Seimei watched them seriously not understanding why Hinata was avoiding the mere close contact of the blonde, while Sasuke who found the situation a bit funny stifled himself from chuckling loudly. Seimei threw the shivering Uchiha a curios and sceptical glance and glared fiercely. From there Sasuke made a mental note this guy is more serious than what he looks.

"Hinata listen to me please! Don't run! Hinata STOP!" the blonde yelled as he chased after her.

**_I just wanted to walk with you.. I wanted to be with you.._**

Before the spectators realized she was there right in front of them, the both of them stared at her in shock. She didn't move an inch for about 60 seconds; she looked as if she froze just at the moment Naruto yelled at her to stop. Curios, Sasuke moved his hand to touch her fangs to make sure it was real or fake, by the second he was about to touch she snapped in anger and he abruptly moved his finger away from her lips before he loses it permanently. Naruto pulled the girl who began to attack Sasuke, against him.

Hinata blinked looking at him and sniffed with teary eyes again. Naruto knew that she was trying to escape from him using his weakness, but he held her closer to him as she struggled against him. He stayed calm even if she was blowing her head off, he gritted his teeth as he watched, anger and vengeance rose as he mentally sworn that he would find the person who did this to her.

**_You changed me! Your smile saved me!_**

Holding her wrists he subdued her by embracing her. The possessed woman wailed and whined at him to somehow escape from him as the voice kept on ringing in her head, Sasuke who was a bit shaky stopped trembling as his fear descended, he notices a strong menacing dark aura being emitted by Seimei, the priest wasn't paying attention to the surrounding, his glare was fixed onto Naruto. Sasuke quirked a brow and directed his attention to the Uzumaki blond.

**_So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!_**

Slowly and faintly few strokes of pink coloured the Uchiha's cheeks when he looked at them. Naruto had pulled the wounded girl closer as she began to scream and crying out aloud, he leaned closer and shushed the girl up with planting a silent kiss on her lips.

**_Because I~~.. Love you…_**

Naruto opened his eyes wider when he heard the loud voice which was ringing into her head. Where did he hear that? He stared down at the woman's soul-less and spiritless eyes. He had no idea what she had been thinking, but the woman in his arms seemed lost somewhere deeper in between her consciousness being suffocated with her re-launching memories. Is this what she had been thinking all the time they were fighting? How can he hear thoughts? Can he read minds? Or is it some kind of telepathy?

* * *

The milky white eyes of the recently revived Black Queen widened as she witnessed what had the blonde done to the 'puppet' that she created to destroy her enemies. Her lips quivered as she stared petrified looking at them. Her body began to tremble in fear as she watched, she heaved deep breaths in and out uncontrollably. Did she take the wrong step? She had purposely placed a curse on the woman who released her from that seal once she knew that it was Hinata. She had her transformed her into an ugly, ruthless puppet in order to destroy those who sides to light. She thought he wouldn't dare to touch a woman in that hideous form.. but how did this happen? She failed to realise something important that exists in the heart of the man for Hinata..

'_How could you Shouhei.. how could you kiss a beast in that ugly form? NO NO NO NOOOO!_'

"no no no no NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO~~~~!" she yelled pressing her head.

* * *

The trapped woman was slowly being released from the darkness that was choking her calm and sane mind. She began to tremble as one of her many memories came plunging into her brain involuntarily.

She saw thousands of ninjas fighting in a ruined place which looked like a battlefield. Bodies of white beings lye on the ground everywhere and she were fighting in it. It looked like a war was taking place, two people and huge monster with a lot of eyes attacking them head on. She saw her team mates being injured, and the woman watched as the girl who looked like in her in her teens searched for a certain boy frantically. Her heart skipped a beat when she witnessed the golden haired boy protecting a certain pink haired girl from being attacked by a dark haired boy.

**Flashback Starts**

_She collapsed to her feet as she saw what was taking place. Sakura ran into both Uchiha and Uzumaki to protect her blonde team mate from her long time crush. Naruto instead had taken the blow of Chidori as he launched in high speed towards the Uchiha. She saw both of the team mates supporting each other as they fought the one who turned into a rogue ninja. Sakura's punch breaks the earth crust into shredded blocks directing the humongous blow of her chakra towards the Uchiha to subdue him. With one leap Sasuke landed behind her and stabbed the kunoichi in her back with his Kusanagi._

_Hinata horrified and stricken with shock she ran towards the falling pinkette's side together with Ino. She suddenly halted in her track as she saw Naruto's tearful cry of Sakura's name. Without a question both Ino and Hinata healed the Haruno as Naruto was fighting his rival and friend Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto finally reaching his goal fought Sasuke with all his might, he lay limp over the ground breathlessly, while the Uchiha was on the other side. Sakura who was treated by them ran towards the blonde once she gained her consciousness. Hinata's heart clenched as she witnessed the Haruno's sobs, Ino was over at Sasuke's side, while all the others gathered around them. The Hyuuga was kneeling in front of the blonde, as her tears cascaded down to her cheeks hitting the black sandal over at his feet. _

_"NARUTO!" Sakura suddenly startled everyone when she cried his name._

_Hinata snapped her head up to witness what she never imagined would happen before her eyes. Tears of relief and joy filled her eyes as she watched her long standing love hugged his fellow female team mate in his arms tightly. The girl silently stood up from her crouching position and spun around walking away from them. _

_'_Thank you for being alive Naruto-kun..'_ her mind whispered tenderly as she wiped her tears._

_She was relieved that he was alive, despite the odd pinning pain in her heart.. She smiled. The girl walked away with a bright gentle smile on her face leaving the group alone, letting team 7 have their moment of re-union, together welcoming the pain of injuries of the war. Now the 4th Shinobi war would be only remembered through history and scars on her body._

**_.::._**

_"Thank you Hinata-san" her patient said._

_Kiba walked over to her after watching her for a while as she helped to tend the wounds of those who were injured in the battle over at the base of medical team camp over the village outskirts to treat the remaining villagers. She smiled politely as she tended one of the patients, after finishing the bandage she was working over their wound she offered them the specially prepared herbal tea that she was working on. _

_"Please don't mention it. It's the only thing I can do now.. Here, please have this tea Takeru-san.." She offered him the tea._

_"Oi.." Hinata spun around as Kiba called out to her._

_She smiled brightly as she greeted her team mate, "Oh! Ohayo, Kiba-kun.. What brings you here?"._

_He folded his arms over his chest and looked at her with a gravely serious stare, she eyed the big fluffy dog beside him which whined at her._

_"Kiba-kun?-" she was cut in her sentence._

_"Come out. I need to have a moment with you." He walked away leaving a surprised and confused Hyuuga._

_She left the camp excusing herself from her duty from Shizune and followed the Inuzuka. He stopped walking once he reached over at the middle of a clearing. She looked at him expectantly as he glanced at her over his shoulder. Sighing inwardly the Inuzuka turned to face her, his glare was affixed to her._

_She came to notice the building tension in the air as his stare intensified, "K.. Kiba-kun, is something wrong?" she asked._

_He looked at her and asked her, "Hinata.. What's wrong with you?"._

_"Eh?" his question took her by surprise.._

_Hinata began to sweat heavily as she heard the Inuzuka began, "you rarely hang out with us nowadays.. Ino was talking about how absent minded you were in your medical training, Ten Ten said you ruined her favourite kunai in a practice, you nearly poisoned Akamaru by buying him cat-food, you forgot to bring poor Chouji the promised bento and he starved for one whole hour of the training, you surprisingly defeated Shikamaru in the Shougi board game that made him sulk for a day.. And what not, you switched Sasuke's favourite cuddly pillow with another patient's Bugs bunny, Neji said that you forgot to wake him up for his date and Shino was worried about you too.. You even accidentally burned Kakashi sensei's favourite porn book while baking a cake"._

_Hinata widened her eyes and stuttered, "Th-that wasn't me.."._

_"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, that was Kurenai sensei.." he said scratching his head. _

_"Hinata, what happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked her as worry etched on his gentler tone of voice._

_She was startled by his questioned and her heart pained realizing that she made so many of her friends worrying over her. She didn't want to burden them, this was the least she could do now. She didn't speak openly to anyone about her feelings and this was getting her nervous._

_The Hyuuga stuttered her apology, "a.. a, I-I am s-sorry Kiba-kun!"_

_She bowed to Akamaru and apologized while the dog whined softly, "I-I am so-sorry Akamaru-kun I didn't.. I m-mean I d-didn't n-noticed i-it was c-cat food.. I a-am sorry I w-worried you.. !"._

_'Gasp!'_

_Hinata sucked her breath in her throat when she felt Kiba's strong calloused hands gripping her shoulders, hardly. He stopped her from rambling on and on apologizing over her mistakes. _

_"Hinata.. calm down.." he said softly._

_She breathed in and stared to her feet stuttering a little, "I.. I am okay now, Kiba-kun. I apologies for making you worry.."._

_The Inuzuka pulled her face up to make her meet his gaze, "Drop the act Hinata.. We all know you're not okay.."._

_Her words of protests stuck into her throat as he continued, "Let it all out.. Don't keep it hurting you from the inside, I'll be here with you so.. I'll hear it all out."._

_Her lips quivered as her face flushed red in colour. Her face began to contort and she quickly looked away, ducking her head hiding face under the veil of indigo blue hair. Her little trembling hands were clutching Kiba's shirt on his chest. The girl shivered her soft sobs. The suppressed tears finally came out.. He didn't even need to ask why. Honestly who wouldn't get hurt if the one they loved and admired for the longest time finally belonged to the other? She tried her best hiding it in for months now. Sakura noticed it but she wasn't ready to confront the Hyuuga about it, Naruto was happy and that is all the Hyuuga wanted, the pink haired kunoichi knew. _

_"Hic… Hic.. (gasp).. (sniffle).. h.. I.. C-couldn't.." her quivering voice broke._

_She gulped down a sob as she stuttered as she clutched her eyes tightly closed, "I.. I k-know I must b-but.. I c-couldn't.. f-for-forget.. Those feelings.. I, t-tried b-but I c-couldn't.. Wh-why, do-does it h-hurts so m-much?"._

_Kiba choked his words in, he gritted his teeth as she slumped her head on his chest, her sobs were now turning violent and somewhat loud, "I.. d-don't k-know wh-what to do an-anymore.. I- c-couldn't f-forget.." she sobbed._

_"Then don't."_

_The Inuzuka and Hyuuga was startled by the voice, they looked over to their right to see two figures walking out from the forest, Neji looked straight into her eyes as he walked into the clearing._

_He touched her cheek and said, "Then don't forget it, Hinata-sama." He smirked at her._

_She widened her eyes as she saw Shino popped out saying, "We want our Hyuuga Hinata back.. she isn't the Hinata we know if she doesn't care for anyone, especially for Naruto." _

_She looked around as all of the rookies popped out one by one, surrounding her in the clearing. She saw Ino smiling at her and Sakura squeezed her shoulder gently and affectionately. _

_She widened her eyes as she saw a certain blonde haired man popped up and poked her face and asking her with a widespread smile. _

_"Can we have her back?"_

**End of Flashback **

The woman opened her eyes and she was stunned as she saw what was before her eyes. A pair of prescient blues eyes stared down at her eagerly, affectionately. Her words and breath stuck in her throat as she noticed how close his face was to hers.

* * *

He stared into her soul begging her in his mind to return to him, _'Hinata.. Hinata.. look at me.. I need you, cant you hear me? Return to me, come back to us.. please..'_.

Stunned by his move, her eyes widened in shock as she stared into his prescient blue eyes, the girl's struggles began to slow down and her voice died down. She flushed and turned into unhealthy red before she slipped into unconsciousness; the woman in his arms fainted and clung to the Uzumaki's shoulder limply, as she grew weaker in a sudden. Naruto felt her skin began to sizzle in heat, hot steams started to burst out from her. He felt the intensity of the heat and he held on to her even more tightly, never letting her go from him no matter how much it hurts him to hold onto her.

All the reasons evaporated in her heat, as he felt the surge of warmth through his body, the blonde closed his eyes and deepened his kiss forgetting the pain on his skin being burned by her heat wave. He felt triumphant as he sensed her slowly melting against his soft kisses, as he was lost in search for the true woman in her that he fell for. Unbeknownst to himself, he was drowned in love. The Uzumaki was taken over by the new desire to indulge the woman in his arms with his affection, to feel pride teasing her with his lips. It felt like an ethereal dream to him to have her in his arms hooked in an embrace, to be kissing her fervently, he was lost in the delirium. Sasuke hissed when he felt throbbing pain from all part of his body where he was attacked earlier, when he touched them he felt them closing up rather quickly, healed by the spreading pure light.

Seimei pulled himself together so that he could help Hinata to drive the evil spirit that possessed her out of her body now that Naruto had caught her, this should be easier. At the very moment the priest moved closer to them, he was pulled by a force towards them, the land under their feet began to crumble, Seimei's eyes were blinded by the sudden burst of bright light that was flashing through Hinata's body, it enveloped both her and Naruto together with Seimei. Sasuke watched in astonishment as all the three of them shone and glowed in bright flash of light in the night. The raw power was released from her small petite frame flashed through the widely to the whole forest, mirroring an explosion of light on earth right before his eyes. He covered his eyes and stays low over the ground as the furiously unleashed power died down.

The remaining light from the explosion adorned the source in small flashes of light that encircled around the ex-Hyuuga's body, blonde Hokage and also the priest's body as well. Hinata transformed back into her original body where Seimei had first found her, the only thing remaining on her body is the carving of the 1000 year's seal that seems missing on her face and neck, the seal covered her whole body in burnt orange colour letters. Seimei felt the heavenly warmth surrounding his soul protecting him from being engulfed by the night's darkness.

At that point, in that very moment, the priest re-opened his amber-coloured orbs which were blinded by light, he focused on to see through the light to find the answer he was looking for, before he finally realized he already knew the truth about the connection between himself and this stupid blonde..

Seimei's denial dissipated, as he heard a small whisper at the back of his mind which had answered his question.. _'ch.. . . chichi-ue.. s-sama!'_.

_. . . .__**to be continued**__._

* * *

**VOCABULARY **

*Hai guh sha* the person happened to be sent as the life mate (by god)  
*Tsure ai* matched companion  
*Anata /anta* dear or honey  
*Chichi-ue-sama* reverent or highly respectable term of addressing one's father  
*Haha-ue-sama* reverent or highly respectable term of addressing one's mother  
*Otoh-san/ tohsan* familiar term used to refer to one's father  
*Oyaji* a rude term used to refer to one's father as 'old man'  
*Kaa-san* familiar term used to refer to one's mother  
*Ie* means no  
*Byakko* mystical white tiger  
*Rokudenashi* means good for nothing  
*Bakayaro* dumb/ idiot  
*Usuratonkachi* dumbass  
*Kuso* shit  
*Ronge-yaro* long haired guy  
*Chiwagenka*a lovers quarrel  
*Bakemono* monster  
*Sutemi* final attack that risks one's life  
*Gambare* don't give up  
*Sugoi* amazing  
*Teme* bastard

* * *

Next chapter: _The Lost Memory_

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.. but the story is mine, so please wait for the next release!_** UWAAA… wanna know what happens next? Let's meet in the next release! **_

**REFER TO MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATIONS ON UPDATES OF THIS SERIES. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**X REVIEWS= X UPDATES!**


	12. Chapter 12

HEAR ME HIME

**A/N: Hola! It's February 0f 2013! Advanced Valentine's Day to all those hearts that cherishes love, I hope you are happy with those whom you love and hold dear, close to your heart… Please enjoy reading & reviewing! **

**(warning: violence, mystery, suspense, flashback, drama, romance)**

* * *

**Chap12 ****_The Lost Memory_**

_Immeasurable distance  
tears our fates apart…  
I was overjoyed  
knowing that I live within your heart_

_My life… my soul… my will,  
it all belongs not to me,  
the moment your love reached my heart  
I realized I was living for you…_

_The real meaning of love…  
I never knew… I never justified it,  
because I am still searching for it…  
and I found it in you_

there's a saying when you meet your destined one  
you'll never give up on that person…  
that is what I did for my late-spouse,  
that is what you were and still doing… for me.

_Hinata-chan… Thank you  
for waiting for me patiently…_

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 11:_**

**At that point, in that very moment, the priest re-opened his amber-coloured orbs which were blinded by light, he focused on to see through the light to find the answer he was looking for, before he finally realized he already knew the truth about the connection between himself and this stupid blonde..**

**Seimei's denial dissipated, as he heard a small whisper at the back of his mind which had answered his question…**

**. . . . **

**_'ch.. . . chichi-ue.. s-sama!'_**

* * *

It felt like another eternity… he was lost in the trails of darkness that took over him shortly after he had taken her into his arms. He leapt from door to door; he was puzzled about where he was right now. All that he could do was to move on forward. He felt his heavy heart throbbing against his chest; the blonde was puzzled as to why it was hurting him so much. Is this a premonition?

The Uzumaki looked around his surrounding and searched for the ones who was with him. What was his purpose of him being here? Everything surrounding him now was blank, everyone left him alone. The woman he came searching for… where did she gone off to?

_'Where… where am I?'_ Naruto thought as he looked around him.

It was pure white. Nothing he could with his sky blue eyes. He couldn't even measure of how far does this white dimension stretches off to. Naruto breathed in and tried his best to stay calm. There was nothing to venture and no direction; it was all simply plain blank.

_'huh… am I dead?'_ he frowned in confusion.

_"Naruto…" _

The Uzumaki turned to his back to look for the source of the voice that called out to him. He was taken aback when he saw a familiar person whom he was very fond of. She was warmly smiling back at him. Her jade green eyes stared at him with love and affection, her pinkish lips curved into a smile, blush adorning her porcelain cheeks, her beautiful pink hair floated as she stood before him. That was an image that he had always missed. Tears leaked down from the corner of his eyes and it glinted in light as it floated in the air as he sped his way towards her.

But before he could even reach out his hands to touch her, she vanished, _'Sakura-chan! Wait, don't go!' _the blonde called out only to have his voice echoed back at him.

He was torn. The blonde scowled looking down at himself with a pained scowl on his forehead. Gritting his teeth he yelled, _'Sakura-chan! Kurama! Sasuke! Neji! Anybody! Tell me where am I?!'_

**_'Tch… keep it down will you?'_** a deep masculine voice echoed from his back.

Naruto turned to his back when he heard another voice, scowling back at the man before him, Naruto was surprised. The Uzumaki stared at the man in shock, the man who was before him was so similar to himself. The striking similarity was that the spiky golden blonde hair, but this guy's hair was so long it reached down to his hips. There were bangs similar to Naruto framing the man's handsome face; he had fair skin and arching, thick blonde eye brows. His eyes were deep sea blue in colour; his lips were thin and were formed in a line, he was as tall as himself and had the same body proportions as the Uzumaki. The man was lean and his arms were muscular, his clothes looked expensive, they were an old fashioned Yukata, it held a royal look to it since it was fully black silk material and gold lining the edges of his yukata.

He had a medium sized, blood red rope-like trimmers tied around his waist. He also possessed three large swords that he carried at his back. The man looked like a person in authority, his confidence, wisdom, virtue, and raw strength reflected through his eyes, his mere firm glance held such deep domineering intensity. For Naruto being in the mysterious man's presence made him feel the heaviness of the man's strong, powerful controlling aura. He looked like an ancient warrior with a sense of pride, justice and duty. Naruto simply stared at him blankly before snapping out of it his stupor when the wise looking man before the Uzumaki grumbled his thoughts out loud.

**_'why do I look so stupid?'_** the man sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, regaining his posture the man stared straight at Naruto.

Naruto asked the man before without any hesitation, _'Where is this place? Who are you?'_

**_'as expected… you are in your subconscious mind, Naruto-kun'_** the man answered the Uzumaki to his first question.

_'Subconscious what? Where is that?'_ Naruto questioned again.

The man stared back at the Uzumaki's unbelievable amount stupidity. The man simply sighed at the hopeless Hokage, **_'you… I never knew…'_**

_'huh what?'_ Naruto asked back.

**_'I never knew that I… you, are this stupid…'_** the man turned away stepping ahead towards the blank space, folding his arms at his back.

_'Hey, hey… What the hell was that?! Who are you to call me the great Hokage that?!' _Naruto retorted back as he sprinted towards the man.

**_'Just listen brat… I'll only explain this once so remember it. Subconscious mind is the mind you have at the back of your head… it is like another mind inside your head that keeps all your memories that you think you have forgotten. Understand?'_** the man asked him.

_'huh? No, repeat it.'_ Naruto as he looked at the man attentively waiting for him to explain again.

**_'tsk, what a pain…'_** the man sighed and said, **_'you're asleep, now you are in your mind._**' The man said.

_'ooohhh… so that's it…'_ Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked around, they were sitting down crossed legged while facing each other as Naruto heard the man explain.

_'hmmm… I don't understand…'_ Naruto said.

The man who sat in front of him snapped angrily at him, **_'now what?'_**

_'hey, If I am in my mind… then who are you? Why are you here?'_ Naruto asked the man as his sky blue eyes skimmed the man from head to toe.

**_'phew… you're not so dumb after all… It's about time, you should go now… we'll talk later'_** the man said with a smirk on his lips.

Naruto was pushed towards a blank space by the man while Naruto was halting to depart from the place, the Uzumaki looked back at the man as same as his height, Naruto said, _'hey you look like someone I've seen before! Wait, wait! … um, who is it?'_

**_'Huh? You've seen me before?'_** The man stopped pushing the blonde for a moment.

_'Ah! The Yondaime! You are the Yondaime right!'_ Naruto exclaimed at him.

**_'Yond… Yondaime? Who's that?'_** the man questioned staring at the Rokudaime.

_'My otoh-san!'_ Naruto exclaimed and turned around being jittery and enthusiastic he glomped onto the man crushing him with his hug, _'TOHSAN! I missed you! I wished so much that you were here to see your granddaughter Hikari-chan!'_

The man cocked an eyebrow and looked completely flustered, **_'your tohsan? Granddaughter-… Oof!'_**

Pausing a moment the man stopped his urge to bang his head onto the wall, he pulled out of the embrace and pushed the Uzumaki forcing him out of the space yelling at him, **_'NO! I AM NOT YOUR OTOH-SAN! IS THAT HOW YOU ADRESS YOUR CHICHI-UE-SAMA?! HOW INSOLENT! YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPECTFUL OF YOUR ELDERS! NOW GO BACK YOU IDIOT!'_**

_'Then, who are you!'_ Naruto yelled as he was pushed away from the last door.

The blonde floated in the space and he fell deeper as sudden gravity began to pull his weight down.

_'UWAAAAAAA~~~H!'_ Naruto yelled in surprise as he fell deeper.

The mysterious man who pushed him down smiled at the Uzumaki, his voice faded as he Naruto's yell was even louder, the man softly answered the question that Naruto asked him earlier…

**_"I am YOU, Naruto-kun." _**A smile adorned Shouhei's face as he watched Naruto vanishing at the end of the dark tunnel.

* * *

His body felt heavy, very heavy as if something was leaning over onto him. He felt every fibre of his muscles ached in pain, he felt as if he was overworked after training with Lee for a month. His head was spinning and was painfully throbbing as if he had a hangover after three sleepless nights. He frowned as he felt his heartbeat; a small groan escaped his lips. The man's eyelids fluttered open, his blurry eyes were taking its time getting used to the surrounding light. He felt goose-bumps when the temperature of his surrounding cold night hit his skin.

He blinked and propped on his elbow to rise himself up a bit to find himself lying on the ground in the middle of a crater. He looked around to see he was in some forest, shirtless at that. He wondered where everybody went, Seimei, Sasuke, Neji and the others, no one was there. The man couldn't move his body all too much since he was worn out. Suddenly something moved against his chest, he felt its soft gingery touch against his chest sending thousand waves of warmth through his body at each of its tiny movement.

Naruto bend his head down to look at the woman who he was unconsciously holding within his arms in an embrace. Her hair that was so long and it flew like a midnight blue river from the end of her scalp to the end of her thighs; it was spread around on the ground as well. She had beautiful pure white, soft, porcelain skin. Her arms were draped around his abdomen; he could still feel her calm heartbeat that he felt against her skin. He moved his other hand to move the strands of hair that hid her face.

The small gesture made her stir and cuddle even closer against him, Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he felt her breath against the nook of his neck. Taking in a sharp breath, he was startled to see her moon-like, pupil-less, lavender tinted white eyes staring back at him. They were as warm as ever; she blinked looking at him as a small, shy smile appeared on her lips. Pink stripes of blushes accompanied the smile as she staring at his sky blues eyes.

"You're awake… anata…"

_'Bu-Bump!'_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard her whispering those words directing at him. His eyes grew wider in surprise as he stared at her in stupor. A small blush adorned his whiskered cheeks as embarrassment sank in him. His heart began to trumpet loudly against his ribs as he searched for words to say to her.

"A… um… Y-yeah…" he managed to croak a stutter in which made her chuckle softly in response.

His eyes widened even further in surprise as one of her hands touched his whiskered cheeks, softly caressing him in the process.

She asked him softly with genuine care and worry lacing her voice "Are you okay?"

'Gulp'

Naruto swallowed the hard lump that blocked his throat, "U…um." He nodded his head not trusting his own voice.

She gazed at his sky blue eyes deeply; Naruto felt the swell of warm and tingling feeling whenever she gazed into his eyes, his face flushed to beet red as she continued to stare with a heart melting smile. Suddenly he felt so self-conscious, he felt his rapidly beating heart, his nervousness peaked and he felt himself getting lost in her eyes. Is this how Hinata was feeling whenever he looked at her? He was lost in his thoughts as he looked at her; he nearly missed what she was softly whispering to him.

"I would have to leave you, earlier than it should be… Anata, will you be okay by yourself?" she asked with unexplained sadness deep in her voice.

"Anata?" she called at Naruto again.

Totally missing what she said he nodded smiling sheepishly at her, "A? O-okay… haha…"

Naruto was startled by her when she hugged him lightly, whispering inaudible words to him she broke the hug, leaving him blushing from head to toe. He watched her silently admiring her curvy features; his eyes flowed upon her as he takes in the very image of her unbound beauty. The woman looked down at herself for everyone thought she was weird, plain and unattractive. He wished he would punch to death whoever that said those words at her. Because, what he was witnessing now enveloped within his arms was a beautiful, breath taking wonder of the earth. She is a woman whose beauty rivals the full moon, a beauty that is so ethereal and pious; it enchants the beholder with just a glance. She captured him in a sudden unexplainable trance with her beauty.

Naruto was suddenly pulled out of his muse when he was startled by the said woman when she gasped sharply. Naruto looked at her as she hid her bosom with her arms; Naruto was shocked as the woman scurried away from him. He nearly whimpered when he felt the loss of warmth as she parted away from the embrace they shared together.

"H… Hinata?" Naruto called her out, reaching his arms at her.

She just ran away leaving him, frowning to himself in confusion. Without much thought, Naruto hurried after her.

"W… Wait! Hinata! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled at her back as he leapt from tree to tree trying to catch up to her.

The woman glanced with a saddened scowl on her face, tears cascading down to her cheeks, her face was flushed as she said, "Love isn't always about lovers being together… I am happy beyond words… that I could protect both you and her; I'll be content with just your memories Naruto-kun. You'll always be there within me, I'm sorry… Anata, I have to go…"

"WHAT? NO! WAIT! HINATA, DON'T GO!" Naruto yelled as he chased after her.

He halted standing upon a tree branch; he covered his eyes as he witnessed Hinata vanishing before him behind eye blinding light. Tears fell from his eyes, he felt stabbing pain in his heart when he witnessed her crying face. He didn't understand she would do that.

"NO! HINATA~! HINATAA~~!"

_'I will always… always love you no matter what Naruto-kun'_

Naruto fell to the solid, grassy ground on his knees with tears smearing his tanned face, as her last words echoed through the forest.

* * *

'fffsssssshhhhh….'

The leaves danced as the strong stroke of wind passed by them in a howl. The night was still dark as it was about to reach dawn in a few hours. A woman lay lifelessly on the dusty ground, her half-lidded eyes were white were staring at space, her grey hair which is long and very little lay tangled onto the green bed of grass, her skin was dark as if she was burned all over by some light, her wrinkled face was half buried into the soil. The woman was very much 'dead' by her last encounter with the raw power of the light which scalded her from top to toe.

Her fingers twitched as a grumbling voice of a man in pain were heard echoing from a long distance from her. The man crawled towards her holding his right shoulder that was stinging in pain with red blood dripping from the site of injury. He breathed hard as he approached the woman who had sent him to the temple. He kneeled down near the woman trembling in pain and shock.

"Hi.. highness.. y-your highness.." he reached up to her as he tried to wake her up.

As he shook the burnt woman's limp body on the ground gently, he waited as there was no response from her.

"gasp. Gasp.. Y-your highness.. I-I had brought what you a-asked f-for.. pl-please wake up.. highness.. please.. don't kill.. my family.. ugh.."

His voice trailed away as he gasped for air as he felt his consciousness began to slip away, due to heavy blood loss, the young man fell on to the ground. His body slammed against the solid soil, the vial that contains Hinata's one drop of tear and blood, fell away from his grip of his left hand. Slowly the bottle rolled and reached to the woman's side. It tapped against the woman's arm.

Again the body twitched from the sensation of the cool vial touching against it. Suddenly, the woman's back bended up her abdomen grew, bigger and wider. At the moment her wide abdomen burst and splashed blood over to the ground, her intestines flew off from her body and plopped onto the ground. A small head covered with slime and blood peaked out of the woman's womb and emerged from her licking its lips. It slowly and steadily climbed out of her womb and began to groom itself.

Finally getting itself out of the slimy stuff that was covering it, it looked around and sniffed the man's arm. The blood that was slowly flowing from his right shoulder, it licked and licked it until there was any flowing over there. Growing agitated and to calm its protesting little tummy, she climbed on top of the man and plunged her finger deep into his chest killing him by that and also it ripped his chest cavity open. It began to lick more of the red liquid to quench its thirst. Growing hungry and curious it pulled the man's lung out and bit it to taste.

"mm… um.. um! yummy" it began to grab the other lung and chomp it down to its stomach.

After devouring the man out alive she began to get interested over the woman's cooked body. She began sniff it down and finally it devoured that one as well. After that it noticed something near the woman's body. The little bottle took its attention and she grabbed it into its hand and looked at it closely, sniffing it as well. The moment it licked the vial, the little monster transformed. It crouched down to the soil and heaved for breath, she looked back at the vial.

Eyeing it closely she spoke, "good thing its back to me.. if it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have.. revived..".

She looked back at the left overs the bodies that she just had devoured, smirking at the man's body, she said, "hn.. pitiful.. if only you had come earlier.. this wouldn't have happened to you..".

After a little thought she scoffed, "hn.. but that's better, or else I wouldn't have this new body or food to eat..".

The naked woman turned away and walked into the woods finding her carriage where she had placed it. She noticed that it would be daylight soon, and it had been 12 hours since she weakened the forest's powers for a while. It would be better if she left the forest before sun rise… The place could mean very dangerous to her.

And so without any second thought she climbed into the carriage and fly it off to her abandoned mansion, where she had prisoners to take care of. As she flew away, she eyed the place where Naruto found Hinata… they were still there, together with priest. All three of them were lying there unconsciously in the middle of a large crater. Her white eyes stared at the man with long black hair who had just waking up, behind Hinata and Naruto. She felt something was fishy about him.

_'perhaps.. that is.. ! no way! He looks nothing like that Tachibana.. it couldn't be..'_ she thought.

There was one question present in her mind bugging her as she rode off. Who is that man in the crater with those two and why is he there? Just who is he?

* * *

'Krrkr… krrkrk…'

Stones and rocks crackled beneath his feet as he stepped forward rushing towards his friends who went to the other side of the river. Kiba and Shino soon followed behind his back as Neji fled away to the river bank. Kiba halted as Akamaru barked looking at the sky.

'WOOF! WOOF! ARROOOOO~'

Noticing something wrong Kiba asked his big white canine partner, "what is it Akamaru?"

The dog kept barking looking at the night sky, Shino stopped as he felt slight disturbance with his bugs.

"My bugs are uneasy too…" Shino told his team mate.

Kiba looked up at the sky again and said, "But I can't see anything wrong up there…"

Walking ahead Shino told to Kiba, "we should get going or we might lose Neji's tracks… we'll discuss this later Kiba…"

"A…" agreeing with his team mate for once the Inuzuka rushed forward with Akamaru in tow.

Neji scanned the place with byakugan as far as he can see across the grass field and found his cousin, Naruto and the priest. As he rushed forward, leaping across the river towards where they were. He noticed Sasuke on the other side lying unconsciously, but what made his surprise grew stronger was the sudden changes in the priest. As Neji helped Sasuke to get onto his knees his eyes widened in wonder as the man on the ground slowly transformed into a totally different being.

His byakugan caught the transformation as he scanned the priest's, _'H… he… his chakra is… differing as well?'_

Forgetting that Sasuke was still limp in his arms the Hyuuga dropped the Uchiha to the cold ground with a loud thud and rushed towards the priest in panic. As he scrambled on his feet towards the priest, Seimei who turned fully conscious propped himself up with his arms, he grumbled tiredly as his eyes skimmed around. The man brightened at the sight of Neji, he noticed that his Hinata-sama was alright now.

Smiling affectionately at the blonde he thought, _'Thank you so much… ch… chichi-ue-sama…'_

Seimei flinched and was startled when he heard Neji yell while pointing his finger at him, "YOU!"

Looking down at himself the priest stopped his urge to give himself a face palm, _'Oops, I've transformed again…'_

Gazing warmly at both the Uzumaki and the woman in his arms, Seimei smirked as he thought, _'My powers aren't that great when they are around…'_

"So it's you?" Neji asked as he stood before Seimei with an accusing glare that held gratitude deep under its coldness.

Knowing that the Hyuuga wouldn't expose of the priest's true identity Seimei stood up on his feet as he stared at the Hyuuga with a straight face as if nothing had happened, while Neji boiled at him, "y… you, You, YOU! How dare you cheat us!"

Once held the staff on his hand the priest transformed without much effort in the blink of an eye, "Yes, me? Hmm... I didnt intend to cheat any of you, just believed me that I was another person..."

Neji blinked at the priest who was now into his transformed fake human shroud that can't be seen through, "Is that a genjutsu? H… how did you do that?"

Smirking at the Hyuuga, Seimei said, "If you promised me that you won't tell anyone about my real identity… then I'd discuss with you and tell you everything that you need to know…"

"A bargain isn't it?" Neji said as crossed his arms across his chest cocking an eyebrow at the priest.

The man simply chuckles at Neji's look and said, "isn't it good? I'm trading truth for hiding another truth…"

Smirking at the priest Neji thought over, _'who the hell he maybe… he's intelligent…'_, sighing softly the Hyuuga head said, "Fine it's a deal then…"

"NNN…" both of them who were smiling at each other suddenly perked up when they heard a groan coming from someone who was in near distance.

"Naruto-sama!" Seimei snapped out of it and ran towards the stirring blonde.

Neji yelled out as he followed Seimei, "Naruto!" Neji then noticed the honorific title the priest used to address the Uzumaki.

He eyed the man with suspicion and pure curiosity clouding his mind, his mind mused as he watched Seimei waking up Naruto gently, _'Even we… the ninjas under his rank never used that to call Naruto that… but how? Out of the blue this guy… just who is he?' _

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

So yeap... There you go chapter 12 from me... I dont own Naruto, he owns me... ufufufufuu...

The information on updates of the next chapter will be on my profile, visit my profile for further notice of the story...

Reviews Please! Reviews= Love!

Take care everyone! See ya in the next chapter! And I wish you all an Advanced Happy Valentines Day! Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

HEAR ME HIME

* * *

**A/N: Hi! It's March already! Sorry for the delay, so here it is... the much anticipated chapter 13, at the end of the chapter the is a cliffy, so hate me if you want. Please enjoy reading & reviewing! **

**(warning: violence, mystery, flashback, drama, romance)**

* * *

**Chap13 ****_The Lost Memory Part 2_**

**_Previously on chapter 12:_**

**"NNN…" both of them who were smiling at each other suddenly perked up when they heard a groan coming from someone who was in near distance.**

**"Naruto-sama!" Seimei snapped out of it and ran towards the stirring blonde.**

**Neji yelled out as he followed Seimei, "Naruto!" Neji then noticed the honorific title the priest used to address the Uzumaki.**

**He eyed the man with suspicion and pure curiosity clouding his mind, his mind mused as he watched Seimei waking up Naruto gently, 'Even we… the ninjas under his rank never used that to call Naruto that… but how? Out of the blue this guy… just who is he?'**

* * *

Wind whirled freely in the desserts sweeping away light dusts that were floating in there, the ninjas who were in pursuit of the missing 5 shinobis of Konoha travelled in silence for what it seems for days, the boar masked Anbu literally ragged his feet on the sand one after another. There is no proof of the whereabouts of his rival and brother, the Rokudaime of Konoha, and the others.

The Hyuuga beside him wasn't cooperative in the least bit to entertain him in any conversations that he brought up. His spirit never wavered to find Naruto and co, but he felt tired travelling with a loner. She never uttered a single word to him since their first night together in the tent, *much to his surprise*.

Hanabi on the other hand had her little device showing which direction should she take, a sand storm passed hours ago and it would've brought this little piece of gadget with if it wasn't for her Byakugan, she would've lost it under the heaps of sand. The white eyed Hyuuga walked ahead, leaving Konohamaru alone with his thoughts.

'Blink… blink… blink… blink…'

They didn't make any progress yet, but the little device was starting to blink wider and wider as they walked further. Deep down inside Hanabi felt her own heart flutter at the reacting tool, she nervously activated her Byakugan searching the area farther from where they were.

_'w-wow… Neji-nisan… Naruto, everyone… I hope you're there… you better be' _Hanabi marvelled as she saw the city ahead of them, her stomach curled as she thought of the possibility of finding Neji and the others.

They passed huge tombs of pyramids built there; she turned to look at Boar through her eyeholes, beckoning him to follow her silently. To hide their true identities so that they could infiltrate into the town, Konohamaru and Hanabi cast a genjutsu upon themselves, covering their real appearance with a fake one.

* * *

Galaxy's smallest star made its appearance once again in the clear, broad sky. Shreds of blue and indigo darkness shied away as the sun's pinkish orange beams of light coloured the morning sky. The full moon who dominated in the night literally faded in the light blue background remaining unseen to any human's eyes as the sun's rays outshined the moon and her little twinkling star companions.

The heavy air consists of cloudy mists condensed with water vapours were getting lighter as the temperature rises in the atmosphere. Birds chirped as they flew their way finding their little group in the sky, signing that morning is here.

But none of these were noticed by a certain, snoring Inuzuka, mumbling something incoherently in his sleep the man tossed and turned around. His face formed a grimace-evident that he was absolutely not comfortable; to sleep on the floor with only a blanket and a pillow. Yes, it is not that luxurious for him to get a good sleep under those circumstances. On top of that, he was cuddling against something that is now acting as his hugging pillow.

"he's not up yet?"

The bug master who was folding his futon neatly, turned to his back, looking over his shoulders, the man's eyes fell on the source of the voice- his eyes which were covered with his sunglasses that he never removed from his face. The man placed his futon neatly on the corner of the room and walked towards the Hyuuga.

The Aburame answered the Hyuuga's question with a slight nod, "Hn"

Neji stifled his chuckles as he saw the way Kiba's hand were choking his fluffy dog companion that he was hugging in his sleep, one of his legs were dangling on top of the huge canine's hips as the breathed in sync, both of them comically did look cute together…

"I hope his wife doesn't get jealous of Akamaru…" The Hyuuga said as he slipped out of the room with the Uchiha in tow.

Sasuke smirked at Neji's light joke snorted, "Hn… he doesn't get infected with flees does he?"

The rude comment earned the Uchiha a glare from Shino, "Akamaru doesn't have them on him…"

Sasuke smirked lightly as he eyed the Aburame in amusement, "whoops… that's because you control them huh?"

Shino turned to ignore Sasuke's comments as they walked out of the door. Subaru smiled at the Aburame and the others, she bowed greeting them with a smile, "Good morning everyone… I came to inform that breakfast is ready…"

Neji nodded politely at her and she turned away to lead the guys to the hall, they were now resting in the temple until Hinata's in a good condition again to go back to their village. The rooms were quite simple, built with bamboo trees, the ninjas were quite surprised that this temple stood well for many decades. Simple bronze statues of Buddha's lined the lane as they walked towards the hall. The whole building held a charm to it, I was peaceful, tranquil, and it was calming everyone in there. A thin scent of aroma sticks being burnt could be felt in the air, the fragrance of sandalwood and jasmine calmed their mind. They all could faintly hear that bells to the temple were being rung, indicating that the priest of the temple was performing his morning prayers to the Gods.

As they proceed to the hall, Neji called out to Subaru, "Subaru-san… could you tell me where can I find Naruto and Hinata-sama?"

The priestess placed the last cup that she had poured the herbal tea in it, the woman softly pushed it on the table towards Shino, and she turned to the impatient Hyuuga smiling softly.

"They are in the room near to the prayer hall, if you walk further, you would see the staircase leading up to the first floor, you'd pass the huge prayer room, after you pass it turn to the left corner, you'd find them there… in the third room"

The priestess nodded curtly at the Hyuuga who thanked her and hurriedly walked away leaving his breakfast for latter. She turned to her guests and served them their portion of vegetable stew, onigiri, and fruits. The breakfast was simple and nutritious she smiled at her guests as they thanked her warmly. She followed the suit and began to eat her own portion once everyone began chomping down the food.

* * *

The Hyuuga walked up to the stairs that coiled somewhat like maize, which leads towards the prayer room of the temple. It was a huge building despite the way it looks so simple from outside, it was actually a magnificent and unique building that was built few hundred decades ago. The rooms where the priestess, he and his friends were staying were located at the ground floor, which was built underground. He was marvelled to witness the details and structure of the building.

The floor and pavements were carved with incantations, structures of Buddha and other holy gods were sculpted along the huge walls. Once Neji was inside his room, he discovered the strange sense of chakra shrouding this whole temple that extended until the border of this forest. He could see it in detail but Neji had figured that there was some kind of powerful presence that was residing in this forest.

Neji blinked away as the sun's rays hit his enlarged pupil to which he squinted his eyes for adjusting the light passage into his white eyes. The Hyuuga felt intoxicated as the strong fragrance of the burning sticks hit his nasal cavity. He could feel and hear Seimei's soft voice mumbling in his prayer as he walked towards the prayer room.

Turning to left corner, the Hyuuga easily found the third room. A smile tugged at his thin lips as he softly rapped against the sliding door to their room. The man quickly pulled the door to his left, opening it in one yank since he couldn't hear any sounds from his polite knocking. Smiling softly at the sight of the two shinobis who were asleep within each other's arms, Neji released a soft sigh of relief.

_'They're fine…'_ he thought to himself, _'may be… I should wake them up? No… they're asleep, I can let them rest…'_

The Hyuuga turned back to the door, but he glanced back at Naruto when he heard a sound_, 'one night was enough… but if I let this man anymore near Hinata-sama…'_

The Hyuuga who was already pale by genetic and hereditary, was turning even more paler as he thought of the outcome that would happen if he let a pervert like Naruto near his precious cousin. Naruto's pervy sense never knows boundaries, as of now, he was not behaving like a pervert to any woman except for…

His pale white eyes landed on the figure that was cuddling against Naruto for warmth, his cousin, '_except for…_'

His eyes roamed on the couple, he eyed the way Naruto was holding her, the way he was hugging her tightly in his arms- as if he was over protective even in his sleep, a realization dawned upon his mind as he eyed the blonde, Naruto has surpassed Neji by being so.

_'-except for the woman he truly loves… and he's not aware of it himself…_' Neji mused.

The man recalled the incident the night before as he walked towards them who lay sprawled against one another on the very comfortable looking futon.

Naruto whimpered in his sleep when he felt her breath against his tanned skin, the blonde was sleeping soundly unaware of the a human cuddling against him. His heart throbbed against his chest when he felt her cuddling against his chest, he unconsciously moved his arms around her tightly securing his embrace on her. The sneezed loudly when a feather tickled at his nose.

In surprise by his own sound Naruto opened his tired eyes and looked around until his sky blue set of eyes fell on the dark blue blob latched against his chest under him. He quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling away from Hinata, all of the blood on his body was now on his red as he blushed brilliant red as he found himself snuggling the Hyuuga, Neji kept the feather away and smirked at Naruto happy that his technique worked on the Uzumaki.

His sleep deprived eyes, were now fully aware of his surroundings, he eyed the Neji in confusion "H- how did i get in here?"

Neji smirked at the Uzumaki with a knowing look on his eyes, Naruto was surprised when he was pulled back into the futon by Hinata, who was now tightly hugging him to sleep, Naruto cocked his eyebrows in puzzlement and look at Neji as he heard the Hyuuga say, "That's how... you ended up here Naruto..."

* * *

"Nnn… nnnhggghhh… nnggggaaahhh! Nata…. Hinata…" the man moaned as both Seimei, and Neji watched him as he mumbled her name.

The two quickly moved to the blonde's side the minute they saw him grimace in his sleep. He began to flail his arms and legs violently as he always does in his rough sleep, something was not right and the two men who watched the Uzumaki knew it when they saw a drop of tear trickled down to his whiskered cheeks as e continued to mumble something about, _'don't go…'_, '_why you're leaving me?_' and some other words that they can make out.

"Must be some kind of a dream…" Neji whispered as he pulled Naruto's arms apart stopping the Uzumaki from injuring himself or the others.

For split second the Hyuuga's eyes widened when the blonde turned into Sage mode, a small whirl of chakra were unconsciously building up within Naruto's palm as they watched him mutter something in his sleeps.

Neji glanced at Seimei as the priest had finally transformed back into his old form, which was a camouflage of the original, the priest said softly "it's not a dream, it's a nightmare…"

A scowled formed at his forehead as Seimei said urgency and seriousness latched onto his tone, "Naruto-sama might be in danger if we don't wake him up, Neji-san… help me wake up!"

They were trying to wake the Uzumaki while Shino and Kiba were shaking Sasuke up, on the other side. They held Naruto in place, while the Hyuuga in the Uzumaki's arms remained still. They tried their best shaking the blonde away from his sleep, until he was roused.

**..:::...+-:-+...:::..**

"…ruto… Naruto… Naruto, wake up…" he heard a familiar voice calling him up.

"urgh…" they brightened once the blonde began to stir.

The Uzumaki's eyes flickered open as he blinked to adjust his vision, the man squirmed on his back as he released a huge yawn. Blinking back some unshed tears, the blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the people before him, his eyes watered and his lips quivered. Quickly, without thinking Naruto glomped onto the male Hyuuga who was eyeing him with concern.

"Are you alright Narut-whoah!" Neji fell flat on his butt on the ground as Naruto tackled him in a very surprising manner.

The poor Hyuuga groaned in disgust as he gritted his teeth. He was choked to death by Naruto's big bear hug until all air flew out of him. He felt like he was mistaken for some orange by the Uzumaki and is now being squeezed for some juices.

"Gah! N-Naruto! B-baka G-get off!" Neji panted as he let his last breath out, he was again surprised by the blonde.

"HINATA-CHAAANN! WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU GO!"

"pfft…"

Seimei nearly let out his stifled chuckles when he heard the Uzumaki yell hugging Neji, because he had mistaken him for his younger cousin Hinata. The priest glanced Hinata, a blush crossed his cheeks once he realized something. Seimei quickly took of his coat that he was wearing and put the cloth on Hinata who was unconscious. Again another wave of shock hit him, the priest widened his eyes as he felt the Hyuuga's skin was much paler and she was stiff, cold like an ice cube. The Hyuuga head who was appalled by the blonde landed a strike at Naruto's abdomen taking the pleasure of waking him up from his dream. The man landed on top of the other Hyuuga that he wanted to hug so badly, knocking over Seimei in the process.

**..:::...+-:-+...:::..**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around for the second time and he found himself in the middle of the same crater that he saw in his dream. The blonde blinked as he propped himself up with his arms, he looked up as he saw arms around him. Sasuke was looking down at him with worry deeply buried within his coal black eyes. The man quirked a brow at how quite Kiba was who outdid Shino this time. He noticed that they were all with him within the huge crater, but their eyes were somewhere else. Naruto looked at Neji and Seimei in confusion.

He saw their face were twisted in an unkindly expression, both of their eyes landed on top of a girl, that woman who looked exactly the same as the one he met in his dream. His brows furrowed as he sensed that there was something wrong with her. The air around them was heavy and thick, enveloped with grim silence as none of them spoke even a word, his sky blue eyes found a pair golden yellow which was staring at him.

Air caught in his dry throat as he coughed nearly getting choked, "W-wha… what h-ha-happened?"

Seimei's body went rigid as he scooped her small, frail body in his arms; Neji stared at his cousin as he said, "H… Hinata-sama is not breathing… …Naruto"

"W-WHAT?!"

"H-how c-could that… be?" Naruto asked.

Neither of them knew the answer, Naruto visibly shuddered as he kneeled to his knees, the man reached out his arms to touch the petite Hyuuga in the priest's arms. Her eyes were closed; her skin was turning pale that it gave a tinge of blue on her skin. The Uzumaki's eyes roamed to her chest, he scowled when there was no rise and fall that indicates her rhythmic breathing. Indeed, they were right. She's not breathing. She looked almost dead, with a peacefully sleeping face.

To the priest's surprise, Seimei looked in shock when Naruto gripped the left arm of the woman and yanked her out of his arms in one go. He pulled the Hyuuga to the dusty earth below and placed his hands on top of her chest, he yelled.

"1… 2… 3… breath!"

Neji scowled sadly at Naruto who was trying his best to bring her back to life_, 'it's futile Naruto… we tried doing that too… it doesn't work, I wish you could listen to that…'_

Seimei's eyes enlarged with a magnificent width when his golden eyes focused on Hinata's body. Her skin flickered and glowed under the Uzumaki's touch every time he pushed air into her mouth, the seal that was carved onto her skin seem to react. Seimei smirked when he understood the condition.

"Naruto-sama, please continue on, Neji-san please activated your doujutsu… we have to capture something inside of Hinata- sama's body…"

Neji turned to the priest with a questioning scowl etched on his forehead, "what are you doing?"

Without turning to the Hyuuga, Seimei focused onto the moon light, "I am trying to capture the Soul Eater that is currently residing inside her body, it is powerful and it is also capable of altering one's memories… we don't have much time, we're lucky enough that its full moon tonight"

The priest glanced at the unconscious for of the lady within Naruto's arms from the corner of his eyes, _'perhaps not only capturing that summoned creature from hell, I hope your powers would be bestowed to you… Hinata-sama'_

Everyone perked up turning their attentions towards the priest, realization soon dawned on them once they saw what he did, Naruto stayed by the woman's side as Seimei bit his finger and he placed a seal of blood on top of her and Naruto and his forehead. He then signalled Neji to get ready.

"Neji-san." He called, "focus your eyes on her body"

After receiving a curt nod from the Hyuuga head, Seimei focused his eyes on the moon light; he raised his staff high above his head and yelled weird incantations, which were not understandable by any of them. As soon as he started to say them out loud, a loud, dark, piercing shriek was heard from none other than Hinata. Naruto held her down with all his might, pushing her back to the ground as she thrashed at him.

"wwaaaahhhhhh! Iiiiiiiii! Uwaahahahahahhh!" the demon shrieked inside of Hinata.

Naruto held her in place and slapped her across her face, calling her real name out in desperate, "Hinata! Hinata! Can you hear me! Hinata! Snap out of it!"

Sasuke and Kiba moved to their side and helped him to pull Hinata's appendages as Seimei lowered his staff's head landing on her forehead, as soon as the full moon's light were cast upon her body, her cries died down. The air around them grew dark at the summons's appearance. The temperature dropped as Seimei stared at the vague creature, nobody were able to see it other than Neji and Seimei.

"Seimei!" Naruto screamed after the priest in worry.

Sasuke and Kiba who were kneeling down beside Hinata's limp body began to feel her breathing; Sasuke took her wrist and felt her pulsating normally, while Kiba checked her temperature on her forehead. The both of them failed to notice something that was changing in her. They stayed by her side guarding her body.

With a dark fog emanating around them, the foul creature emerged out of her body. The dark summon crawled out of her, releasing all the contact it had on the female Hyuuga, the dark creature with a huge coal black eye red lids stared back at Seimei with a snicker that could be heard by none other than the priest himself.

Neji eyed the spirit's movements and said at Naruto "Naruto above you!"

"What where?" Neji yanked the Uzumaki right away before the demon could consume him.

"Get back all of you!" the priest yelled at them, once he noticed that the demon's powers weakened and that it was finding a host among them.

Before he could blink Seimei who was mumbling the incantations was enveloped by its dark aura, which the creature did to swallow him and target him to be its next host. With a lightning speed the priest spun around with his staff in hand and sent the spirit into a vial that he had in hand.

Once freed from the lid, the vial began to act like a tunnel sucking in all the air around them that was foul, The Uchiha, Inuzuka, Neji and Akamaru had to cover their ears preventing the sounds of its shrieks to not hurt their ear drums. Sasuke grimaced as he activated his sharingan; the wheel eye's tomoes swirled around his pupil, giving him a rough image of the foul spirit's chakra form.

"What is that thing?" Sasuke whispered out his words as he saw the shadow being sucked into the vile.

The air around them stilled once the vacuum vile was closed, "it's over" Seimei sighed as he glanced at the other's with an accomplished smirk adorning his face.

**..:::...+-:-+...:::..**

"Why is she still not waking up?"

Kiba asked, now irritated, Sasuke rolled his eyes to the Inuzuka's frustrated outburst, feeling equally tired himself. They tried everything in their capabilities to wake up the woman, except for the option of Kiba's companion Akamaru to pee on her face, since he knew that was an underhanded method which he only used on Naruto, it will disgrace the Hyuuga and Neji would have a fit if the Inuzuka did that. They waited so long for her to finally crack her eyes open, now the sun was about to rise in the sky. The most anticipating person out of the six was Naruto and Seimei. Neji even checked her chakra level and declared that her condition is now stable.

Naruto cradled the Hyuuga in his arms like she was a baby and shook her gently, the woman's eyes were still closed, yet the only one who noticed the change on her forehead was Seimei. The priest smirked once he saw a blue crescent symbol was present on top of her forehead. After what seems like a minute after sunrise, the woman in his arms squirmed and wriggled her body against his grip.

"u-ugh…" her tiny voice made everyone around her gaze at her in anticipation; some were already crying tears of relief, like Kiba.

Tears were pouring out of his canine eyes as he stared at her with relief; Neji gave the others an excuse saying that his eyes were sweating, while Sasuke blinked them away. Shino remained mysteriously quite unaffected to the emotional perk.

"My bug informed that she would wake up soon…" was all the Aburame stated before turning into a mute.

Seimei smirked watching them with amusement in his eyes, he witnessed how much she was important to this group of shinobi, who even came out to risk their own life to save her. The priest was puzzled as he directed his gaze upon the young blonde, there was confusion in his eyes. Naruto looked up and met Seimei's gaze and the priest was able to make the rest of his emotions once Hinata blinked her white eyes open.

Seimei realized that Naruto was disturbed when he heard the Hyuuga mumbling Seimei's name. She had quickly sat up; she was out of the Uzumaki's arms. Naruto stared in surprise and shock once she glomped onto the priest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"S-Seimei!" she cried her eyes out.

**..:::...+-:-+...:::..**

"I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered at the priest as he eyed her warmly, patting her head.

Naruto gulped down the hard lump as he stared at the two of them, enveloped within a hug. He tried to smile as the others eyed him, but failed miserably when his face was set with a sad, broken look. He wasn't sure why he felt that way but, he felt like his heart was being stabbed with a dagger every time he glanced at the two. Sasuke placed an arm on the Uzumaki shoulder, staring at the two.

"Jealous huh?" Naruto's blood boiled with rage when he snapped his head at the Uchiha when he heard that question.

"Why would I be! That's nonsense!" Hinata jerked at the Uzumaki's outburst, and turned to his direction.

"Hn I said so… you are jealous Naruto…" Sasuke smirked, amusement was evident in his eyes.

Growing irritated Naruto yelled, "What makes you think that way? I'm fine with it!"

"No." Sasuke directed a look at him with a mischievous glint in his coal black orbs, "you are lying, you are obviously not okay, why are you grinding your teeth when she hugged him?"

The blonde widened his eyes when Sasuke whispered his last sentence, "t-that…" Naruto's eyes dropped down to his feet, his eyes searched for an answer as to why he reacted that way, but he could put his finger on anything.

The gasps in embarrassment that she didn't notice their presence, all she could see was Seimei. The girl blushed brilliantly, she bowed "I… I am sorry… I didn't notice all of you here…"

Kiba laughed it off as he scratched the back of his head, "Ah! Don't worry about that Hinata! Are you okay?"

Hinata widened her eyes as stared at him in shock, she glanced back at Seimei who stood close to her, she scowled with confusion, "D… Do I know them Seimei-kun?"

He priest smiled warmly at her and said, "Hn, they know you Hinata-sama…"

"Huh?"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Thank you for your precious time you spent reading the chapter, I hope you like it. The story's progress and details on its update will be available at my profile page. I thank all of you for your support. **

**-APSH-**


End file.
